


The Royal Masquerade - In Another Life

by Certainlittlesmile



Series: The Beaumont-Jones Chronicles [5]
Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ancestors, Angst, Betrayal, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Courtly Love, F/M, Fix-It, Forbidden Love, Intrigue, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certainlittlesmile/pseuds/Certainlittlesmile
Summary: When Genevieve Aster first laid eyes on a handsome stranger at the library where she worked, she could never have foreseen how their paths would go on to cross; and the sacrifices they would both have to make for their country.
Relationships: Hunter Fierro/Kayden Vescovi (The Royal Masquerade), Percival Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Masquerade)
Series: The Beaumont-Jones Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641181
Comments: 34
Kudos: 8





	1. The mysterious stranger

Genevieve Aster smiled contentedly to herself, a warm feeling in her chest. Well, well. He was here again.

It was perhaps the third, fourth time she had seen him here in the last week. It was unusual for anyone to be here so many times in such short succession. Apart from Genevieve herself, of course, and her incessantly demanding superior, Kana, the head librarian, who mercifully was not here at present.

Genevieve worked as a scribe in the grand library in the centre of Cordonia’s capital city, and her daily work mainly consisted of transcribing works. On occasion, if she was lucky enough, she had the opportunity to assist library visitors. But, there were never many of those. And most visitors didn’t need any help.

Unhappily, the visitor who had piqued her interest had so far not needed any help.

It hadn’t stopped her placing her quill down on several occasions over the last few days and just taking the time to observe him. He seemed to be particularly interested in legal textbooks, and he had studied a number of them during his recent visits, while she had been studying him.

He was most handsome; to her, anyway, perhaps not classically. She had not had the opportunity to see him up close, so his eye colour remained a mystery, although his eyes were well known to her by now. He favoured blue, rich clothing, which led her to believe he was a member of a noble house. He was bearded; beards were not generally to Genevieve’s taste, but for this beautiful man who was actually in the same room as her, she would make an exception.

As she watched him, he stood up suddenly, a glance in her direction as he did so. Panicked, she picked up her quill and began to furiously continue her transcript, hoping he did not realise she had been watching.

“The…fables…tell…that….Queen….Kenna’s…..husband….could….turn….into….a…..dragon…. and…that…he….was…..ruggedly….”

“Excuse me, miss?”

“Handsome!” she squeaked.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh!” Genevieve felt her face burning up, she must have been the colour of a Cordonian Ruby. “My apologies. That is, of course, the word I was transcribing. What I should have said is… can I help you, my Lord?”

The mystery was solved. They were blue. And intense. And they were looking straight at her.

"I wondered if you had any books on weaponry?”

Hmm. A little different from the law. “Why, yes. We have an entire section. Over in that direction. Three shelves from the left.”

“Ah. Very good. Could you show me?”

“Why yes, my Lord.”

Doing her best to hide her excitement, she hopped up from her desk, and, as elegantly as possible, sashayed over to the weaponry section. He followed close behind her, and she slowed a little, looking back at him in excitement.

“Here,” she said, drawing to a stop. “Books on lances, daggers, swords and shields, fire weapons..”

“Thank you, miss.”

She smiled at him, wondering if she could get one in return. But she failed miserably, and her expression was met only with a frown.

“If that’s everything, I’ll…”

She scampered back to her desk, and sat down, hiding her face with her transcript once she did so. That could have gone better. It was no wonder she had never won any admirers. Not that many opportunities came her way.

But when she finally removed her face from the transcript and looked back across the room, she immediately made eye contact with the mysterious stranger once more. He looked at her for a few more delicious seconds, then looked away.

***

Several more days passed, and on most of these days, Genevieve’s visitor returned. The daily ritual was often the same; he would come in and study for an hour or two, then come to ask her where to find a particular type of book, then she would show him, and return to her desk. And they would play a game of peek-a-boo at some point; Genevieve not wanting to make it obvious that he had her full attention, her patron allowing her to catch the odd glimpse of him looking in her direction. They shared no conversation, but Genevieve had the feeling after a few more of these days that they were starting to share a bond.

Kana came and spoke to her one lunchtime, as she was eating a very unappetising meal of bread and water.

“Can you tell me why that gentleman is persistently hanging around my library?”

“I am sure he is doing some research,” Genevieve explained, with a blush. In her fantasies, it was she he was researching, rather than matters of the law.

“He looks familiar to me,” Kana said, “I am not sure why. But, in any case, I wonder if I should speak to him. It seems suspicious.”

“Speak to him if you will,” Genevieve said. “It does not concern me.”

Kana nodded. “I would not have men hanging around distracting my scribe from her work. Make sure it does not concern you, otherwise I will have to suggest he reads from another library.”

Genevieve nodded and sighed. At present, her visitor was the highlight of her day. It seemed she was going to have to suppress any excitement he generated even further than she was already trying to.

Kana tutted. “Have you completed A History of Stormholt, volume two?”

“Yes, Kana. I start volume three after lunch.”

“Very good.” Kana picked up the manuscript, and walked away from her, past the mystery man, and away towards the history textbooks. She watched him go, and then let her eyes settle once more upon the library’s other occupant.

As she did this, he stood up, but this time she had no transcript to busy herself with. She panicked for a moment, then decided to put her head up and watch him approach.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“I wondered if you had any books on.. ah.. romantic poetry?”

_Oh. Was that the hint of a blush?_

“Why, yes. We have two shelves of it. Against the far wall. The top shelf on the right.”

“Ah. Very good.” A longer pause this time. His eyes were so intense. “Could you show me?”

“Why yes, my Lord.”

Heart beating rapidly, she stood up and, concentrating on ensuring her gait was demure, made her way to the poetry section. Again, he was close to her at all times, and she relished the excitement.

“Here,” she said, drawing to a stop. “Poetry for lost lovers, star-crossed lovers… _future_ lovers.” She reached for a book; and was met by a brush of his hand as he reached for the same one. “Oh… my apologies, my Lord!”

“Not at all.” His hand had retreated; it had felt warm and soft to the touch. It was waiting for the book.

Awkwardly, she passed it to him.

“Thank you, miss.”

Again, she smiled at him, but his face remained stoic.

She nodded, and slowly headed back to the desk again. Turning back to catch one last glimpse of him halfway to her destination, she found he was still standing fixed in place, gazing at the cover of the book he held in his hand.

***

The next day was the day of the Royal Masquerade Ball, and Kana, after having caught Genevieve reading and dreaming, had tasked her with a particularly uninspiring manuscript on soil fertility; worse still, her handsome new friend had not made an appearance today.

Lost in concentration, she scribbled her transcription onto the parchment as fast as she could, trying to distract herself from the significance of tonight’s event. The fact that the stranger had not made a reappearance today had made her wonder if he was preparing for the ball today. Oh, that she would be able to join him there. She’d long dreamed of her opportunity to attend the Royal Masquerade Ball; but it was a noble occasion. Not one for lowly scribes. Rather one for Lords, and Ladies, just like..

She sighed as a shadow approached her desk. “I’m working this time, Kana..”

“Good. Now, don’t stop until you’ve worn your fingers to the bone.”

She looked up in amazement to see her adoptive sister. “Annalisa? What are you doing here?”

Annalisa perched on the side of the desk. “Making sure this place hasn’t driven you insane yet.”

Genevieve placed down her quill. “I’m… faring well.” Far better when her mysterious gentleman reader were here, but she knew were she to share this tale with Annalisa, she would receive a ribbing.

“What of the gift I sent you? Tell me you’ve read it.”

“The Last Dance?” Genevieve smiled, and rested her hand on the book to the side of her desk. “I’ve read most of it, which is why I’m still working past dinner.”

Annalisa smiled wryly. “Did the permanently displeased one catch you reading again?”

“Yes,” sighed Genevieve. “So we must keep your visit short tonight. This entire tome must be copied out twice by morning.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” purred Annalisa. “But I doubt you’ll be able to do that whilst attending tonight’s ball. You’ll be far too busy dancing and flirting with handsome nobles to..”

“Wait, what?” Genevieve grew chilly with shock. “Annalisa.. what have you done?”

Her expression was playful. “Oh, nothing much. Just forged you an invitation to the Royal Masquerade Ball and arranged a carriage for the both of us.. of course, if you’re too busy…”

Genevieve rose to her feet and flung her arms around her sister. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

“You’re welcome, you’re welcome!”

Genevieve sighed. “But the aunts will not approve.”

Annalisa laughed. “No, they will not. But I will not allow them to have a say in the matter tonight. I will somehow convince them that the queen herself has requested your presence, as she has genuinely requested mine!”

Genevieve clasped the book in her hand. “Then I shall go to the ball, and dance with my charming..”

“Genevieve!” Kana’s bellow could be heard from between the shelves, then he started to approach the two of them. “You had better hope I was only hearing things because if I find that you’re socialising instead of working, I’ll swear to the Queen that I’ll…”

“Swear to the Queen that you’ll what, exactly?” Annalisa snarled.

“Miss Annalisa? I didn’t know that..”

“That I was taking my beloved sister away from here on important family business? Of course not. How could you have? Now, do be a darling and finish this work for her while she’s gone. I hear the library requires two copies, is that right?”

“Of course..” Kana settled at the desk and began to write immediately. Genevieve giggled at Annalisa. How wonderful it must feel to have so much power. To be so important. Tonight, she might have a chance to pretend to be important.

She might even have a chance to dance with her mysterious new friend.

***

The ballroom of the palace was vast, as Genevieve looked around it, her azure blue mask firmly in place. Tonight was a big night for Annalisa and House Aster; Annalisa was to meet with the Queen to deliver an invitation to House Aster’s debut function.

“I’m sure by the night’s end, you’ll have half this palace pining for you, Genevieve,” Annalisa was saying.

Genevieve smiled. She would be happy with two or three honest and humble men. Or indeed, only one. But she’d looked around many times, and had not caught sight of the one in her mind.

“But this is where we must part. Before my audience with the Queen, I have to find someone.”

“Someone important?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Ask me again in the morning.” She giggled. “Actually, I danced with Percival Beaumont at the last function I attended here. Oh, should I dance with him again tonight I can die happy. There is something about the way he dances. You know what they say about men with rhythm in their step, don’t you Genevieve?”

Genevieve was speechless.

Annalisa sighed. “They exhibit rhythm _elsewhere._ ”

“Yes, I did get what y…”

But Annalisa was already disappearing into the crowd of nobles with a wink back at Genevieve. Genevieve sighed. Her sister was flighty. She’d heard tales of many men over recent months. Best of luck to you, Percival Beaumont, she thought, as she headed over to the appetiser table. You will need it.

***

Following the consumption of some sumptuous breads and cheese, Genevieve was watching from the sidelines as a handsome man in a sun mask was mobbed by female admirers. In an apparent attempt to evade these ladies, he headed in Genevieve’s direction, and bowed deeply.

“Good evening, my lady. I can’t say I’ve seen you at court before.”

“Perhaps my mask is to blame,” Genevieve suggested.

“It must be,” the man agreed. “Perhaps the night will see the culprit removed.”

“It might, or it might not,” she sighed, glancing around the room.

“Then I propose a dance, and we’ll find out where the night will take us,” he said, smoothly.

“Interesting,” she noted, although she could see this was his way of escaping his crowd of ardent followers, who were already drawing closer to the two of them. “I am inclined to accept your proposal.”

Just then, a dark haired, dark skinned man in a moon mask clapped the sun masked man on the shoulder. “Who is your mysterious friend?”

“I could say the same of you,” giggled Genevieve at the newcomer.

“There are rumours of uninvited guests sneaking in,” he said sternly.

“Funny that someone else in a mask would question my motives,” Genevieve quipped. “I’m sure none of us have anything but our faces to hide.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem showing me your invitation,” he maintained.

“Kayden, you are merely eager to know our new friend’s name,” suggested the man in the sun-mask.

"So what if I am?” Kayden said to his friend.

“Then you’ll have to be far more charming like that,” she teased. “As Sun-mask here has been.”

The moon-masked Kayden looked at her suspiciously, and then at his friend. “I can’t decide if she’s being cunning or coy.”

"Then I will leave the two of you to deliberate in peace.” She smiled. “If you’ll excuse me.” She turned away, to see a most surprising and welcome sight.

There he was.

The man from the library. Standing a few paces away, watching her carefully. Of course, he too was masked; an elaborate peacock feather design was his choice, but his eyes could be seen as clearly as she had witnessed them blink and open as she’d accidentally touched his hand yesterday.

“What of our dance?” Sun-mask called back to her.

Shaking, she turned back around to him. “I am sorry, my Lord. I have already promised a dance to someone else.”

The two of them looked at her curiously, and then beyond her, and nodded in understanding.

She turned back to the man in the peacock mask, seeing no recognition in his eyes, rather an alarmed, confused expression. But to hell with it. This was her one moment. She stepped towards him.

“My lord. I find myself without a dance partner.”

His mouth dropped open, an expression she had yet to see. “Ah, my lady. I have already danced this evening, I am afraid.”

She laughed. “But my lord, the night is still young. Shall we?”

Hesitantly, he stepped towards her, his blue eyes shining. “Very well, my lady.”

He followed her onto the dance floor in the way he had followed her towards the bookshelves in the library; she looked back at him, elation filling her heart. If only Annalisa were here to see this; she had not yet returned, perhaps she was by now meeting the queen. It was no matter, her two new friends Sun-mask and Moon-mask were watching with interest.

As the music resumed, to that she recognised immediately as the Cordonian Waltz, she turned to face him. He took her hand, gently, slowly, and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it delicately. A test of her composure; she felt sure she had passed but internally she was jumping up and down with elation. He then raised her arm into a ballroom stance, and together they began to glide along the dance floor in time with the music.

“My lady. Your moves are captivating,” he said, somewhat shyly.

She smiled. “Perhaps you’re an excellent lead.”

“Perhaps,” he pondered. “It has been said. However, it is also said that an excellent lead knows when to let his partner shine.”

They moved into a box step; and Genevieve relaxed into the move, but was surprised when he stepped forward erratically onto her toe.

“Whoops,” she said, sure it must have been her error. “Sorry.”

He looked as horrified as she felt. “Let me just..”

But within seconds he had moved so they were both dancing successfully down the length of the room with the other couples.

“I feel as if I recognise you from somewhere,” he muttered, eyeing her curiously.

“I would trust your instincts on that,” she giggled.

He sighed. “I just cannot place you. Were you at last week’s event?”

“Why no, although my sister tells me it was a marvellous occasion,” she commented.

He nodded, and they continued to box step across the room.

“Are you ready, my lady?” he soon murmured to her.

For what he meant she was not certain, but he took her hands and began to spin her around. She began to relax again, savouring this moment, one she planned to relive many many times. He was a natural; clearly a well accomplished dancer from a truly noble line.

“One final move,” he explained, and she found herself being twirled so that she was facing out, her back to her unknown partner as he drew her close; so close she felt butterflies all over as he drew his arms around her.

“My lord,” she said to him. “I regret that I do not even know your name. But I know there is _nobody_ I’d rather be dancing with right now.”

He released her, and she turned out of the hold to see anxiety on his face. “I am flattered, my lady. However.. I… “

She sighed at his stammer. “I do not expect you to return the compliment, Peacock.” She smiled to herself. At least she had a nickname for him now. “However, just humour me in this moment.”

“Very well.”

The waltz began to conclude, and as they separated, he lifted her hand to his lips again. She felt an electric spark. “My lady.”

“My lord.” She smiled widely.

“Until we dance again,” he said softly. “My heart will dance a little more freely.”

She nodded. “Why, Peacock. Such beautiful words. Indeed, they could have come from a book of poetry.”

With immense satisfaction, she took a few seconds to see the recognition form and bloom in his blue eyes. Then she turned abruptly, and walked away through the crowds, smiling widely to herself.

It was up to Peacock now to seek her out. If he did, so much the better. If he did not, she had just created the perfect moment. She had to remember that this was not her life; in another life she might have had many such moments with him.

***

Searching for Annalisa proved fruitless. She wondered if she had made an opportunity to fool around with the man she had mentioned; more likely, another man. Eventually, however, she was approached by Vasco, the majordomo of their household, who had accompanied them here tonight at their aunts’ insistence by way of chaperone and assistance. He looked a little panicked.

“What is it, Vasco?”

“Ah, Miss Genevieve. I found the queen’s invitation to House Aster’s debut, which means I’ve given your sister the wrong one! I would correct this error and offer my resignation at once, but I cannot find your sister. I fear she’s been summoned to meet the queen early. She would look foolish handing out the wrong invitation.”

“I was wondering the same. I was just about to look for her, actually. I’ll give it to her.”

Vasco shook his head. “The guards won’t let you..”

“What choice do we have?”

After a moment of hesitation, Vasco handed the invitation to Genevieve. “The throne room sits at the centre of the palace. Go with haste.”

Genevieve headed in that direction, navigating between groups of nobles and servants. She wondered if she might catch sight of Peacock again; she did not. She contemplated the wisdom of telling Annalisa about her dance with him. But sharing a spoken narrative of the experience might dilute the heavenly memory.

On arriving at the throne room door, Genevieve was puzzled to see the door unguarded. She pushed it open, very carefully, and was met by a sight most terrible.


	2. A challenge

Genevieve was in Annalisa’s bedroom the following evening, where she had just selected one of her sister’s extravagant dresses for the debut. She answered a knock on the door to find Vasco, holding the Aster artefact, the Jade Mirror, which he placed in her hands.

“The Aster charm is yours now, by right. As is this.” He fished into the pocket of his coat, and revealed a shimmering red jewel.

“Thank you, Vasco.”

She took the jewel from him and fastened it around her neck, then headed back into the room, beckoning Vasco to follow. He did so, nodding sadly at Annalisa, who was lying on her bed, unable to wake from her seemingly eternal sleep.

“What think you of my attire, Vasco?”

“Fully suitable. As the new head of House, tonight you will stand proud in Aster colours. Annalisa would be impressed, and dare I say, perhaps a small bit jealous. But, she would be pleased for you. I know she trusts you fully.”

Genevieve sighed. She had been unable to remove the memory of the awful sights she’d witnessed last night from her mind all day. The queen slain by an assassin in front of her. The assassin heading towards her. The sight of her sister, motionless on the floor. She’d never been more grateful to see Vasco as he’d advanced into the room in her defence, followed by a number of guards who had raised the alarm.

The queen was dead. Annalisa was beyond reach as she lay sleeping in her bed. It did not seem an occasion for a party. But, as Vasco and her aunts had been at pains to explain, should the House debut not go ahead, all of Annalisa’s hard work to establish their House as noble would have been in vain. The show had to go on. And with Genevieve as the head of House in Annalisa’s place. All day it had felt like a combination of an impossible dream and an unthinkable nightmare.

“I only wish she were awake to see me,” she said, as they both looked upon her. “How will I know what to do without her?”

“It will be hard,” agreed Vasco. “But as with any dance, it begins with a single step. One that only you can take.”

Genevieve closed her eyes, and thought back to her dance with Peacock last night. It was the first time he had entered her troubled thoughts today; he seemed to soothe them instantly. Perhaps he would be attending this evening. Perhaps she would learn his true identity.

“I’m ready,” she assured Vasco.

***

The nobles began to file in, and Genevieve greeted them all one by one. Many had their own heralds; Genevieve made a mental note of all the names she thought she needed to know. But when a herald announced the “High Chancellor and King Regent, Lord Hunter Fierro” she stood upright and prepared herself.

“Sun-mask?” she muttered in shock to see the tall, handsome blond man approach her. She dipped into a curtsey, finding it difficult to keep the surprise from her face. “You’re the new King?”

“For now, only the regent,” he explained. “Once Kendra’s will is read, my succession becomes official.”

“I don’t understand,” she said. “If you’re the Crown Prince, why all this formality?”

"I am no Prince,” he explained. “Queen Kendra had no children. She chose me as her heir. I have no blood-right to the throne.”

“I think that blood-rights are overrated,” Genevieve conceded.

“I imagine you would, given the purpose of tonight’s event,” Hunter said, somewhat plainly.

Genevieve looked at him, searching for his opinion. “If you were the queen’s choice, you must have been close to her. I worry the timing of my debut seems in ill-taste..”

“Not at all,” Hunter said gently. “Duty is important, especially when it’s most difficult to carry out. Kendra knew that better than anyone.”

Just then, an unmasked Moon-mask appeared behind Hunter. “My guards have finished their sweep of the grounds. No sign of trouble.”

“Good. Miss Genevieve, I believe you have met Kayden, the Crown Shield.”

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance,” she said politely.

"I am glad to see you again,” the dark-haired man said. “Thank you for receiving us tonight.”

“You are very welcome, Kayden. It is my pleasure to host both you and Your Regency,” she declared.

“Please, call me Hunter,” Hunter insisted. “Although it is good you know the ways of court. You will need them tonight if your family hopes to become noble.”

Genevieve nodded. She was acutely aware of her obligation to secure the favour of each of the noble houses this evening.

“I thank you and your staff for such a kind welcome, Miss Genevieve, and look forward to supporting your petition for nobility later this evening.” He smiled and winked playfully before walking past into the party, under Kayden’s protection.

Genevieve watched them go, and jumped as an older, war scarred man placed his hand on her arm.

“Good evening, my Lord. Welcome to..”

“I heard that Miss Annalisa met an unfortunate fate,” the man snarled. “It seems the stars punish those who forget their place.”

“Excuse me?” Genevieve could not believe the nerve of this man.

“Why should I excuse one who disrespects her betters? This entire debut is a slap in the face to order and tradition.”

Genevieve decided to take the high road. “I apologise if I have offended you somehow, my Lord.”

“Well you have. And to win my forgiveness you should excuse these guests, cancel this whole sorry event and learn your true place in this world.”

Before she could respond further, the man sneered and walked on brusquely.

Genevieve took a deep breath and looked up at the next noble in line; a beautiful woman in an ornate gown.

“My father. Lord Damon Fierro. Quite the charmer, isn’t he?”

Genevieve was puzzled. “So you’re Lord Hunter’s sister?”

“Twin sister, actually. Not identical, of course. Renza Fierro, at your service.”

Genevieve shot Renza a welcome smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Renza. I am Miss Genevieve Aster.”

***

Renza proved a very useful source of information that evening. It seemed that Hunter had suggested she assisted Genevieve in making sense of tonight’s events, and Genevieve was extremely grateful to both of them for this gesture. Over the course of the next five minutes, Renza hurriedly recounted through the nobles that Genevieve would be expected to impress this evening.

Lady Theodosia of House Nevrakis was, apparently, quite the attention seeker, perhaps as a result of her family’s colourful history. Compliments would win her over. Lord Cyrus of House Vescovi was another. It was likely that he would attempt to flatter Genevieve, and politely playing into his affections, genuine or no, would meet his favour tonight. Then there was House Beaumont’s head of House, Lord Percival, who Renza clearly did not have a high opinion of. Genevieve did not share with Renza her amusement at her recognition of this name. It seemed she was about to meet Annalisa’s latest fancyman.

No sooner had Renza relayed all of this to her that a herald appeared at the door.

"Announcing Her Ladyship Theodosia, rightful head of House…”

A fiery faced, red headed woman in a shocking pink dress stormed in next to the herald. “Not that one! The better one!”

“Ahem,” the herald corrected himself. “Announcing Her Ladyship Theodosia, rightful head of the glorious, mighty and notorious but in a good way, House Nevrakis!”

"Hello all of you darlings,” Lady Theodosia exclaimed shrilly. “I am finally here!”

There was little reaction from the room.

“Lord Cyrus of House Vescovi,” announced a second herald, standing politely next to Lady Theodosia, who looked unimpressed and strutted into the room.

“And Lord Pompadour, of course,” said the greasy looking Lord Cyrus, accompanied by a small, impeccably well-dressed dog. He made a beeline for Genevieve. “Miss Genevieve, to think that such a radiant being was once covered by the unflattering robes of a palace scribe. One may as well shroud the rosy dawn or throw boiling water at freshly fallen snow…”

“You speak as though we have met, my Lord,” Genevieve said, smiling but housing concern that he knew about her background.

“But we have, don’t you remember? We were aboard my private gondola. I was feeding you grapes as you caressed my..”

“I am quite sure you are mistaken,” Genevieve said with all the politeness she could muster.

“Oh, silly me. Here I am, confusing the future with the past again.”

"You are so kind,” Genevieve said, although nauseating was the word that came to mind.

“You have no idea how kind I can be, my little petunia.”

“Nor will she ever, should her luck hold,” Renza interjected, ruffling Cyrus’s hair into a tangled mess.

Cyrus removed a glittering comb from his pocket. “Lady Renza. Difficulty keeping your hands to yourself, I see? I suppose none could blame you.” He ran the comb through his hair, returning it somehow to its previous state. “You haven’t abandoned your duties as Keeper of the Royal Archives just to spend time with me, have you?”

“Never fear, Lord Cyrus,” sighed Renza. “I wouldn’t abandon so much as a migraine to spend time with you.”

As Lord Cyrus puckered his face into a forced smile and walked further into the room, yet another herald arrived at the door.

“Presenting the honourable Lord Percival, head of House Beaumont, and Champion of the Tournament of Flowers!”

Genevieve braced herself, but was most unprepared for the next face she saw.

And judging by his reaction, so was he.

Renza’s words echoed back to her. _Resident expert of the law and the lance…_

Those searching blue eyes met her, astonishing her in every way. The eyes from behind last night’s mask, the eyes from the library.

“Peacock?” she whispered to herself in shock.

His face went through a kaleidoscope of expressions, but settled on a haughty, almost disgusted one. 

Genevieve wanted the world to swallow her up for a moment, but spoke bravely. “Lord Beaumont, welcome to tonight’s debut. I am Miss Genevieve of House Aster.”

“Mm,” was all he could muster in response.

And with that, he scuttled off into the room.

She watched him go; hypnotised by his disappearing figure, processing the awful truth. _He_ was the man Annalisa had been pursuing. Of course. This new world was too small a world for it to have been anyone else.

And she was wearing one of Annalisa’s dresses right now.

She felt sickened with herself.

“Told you he had a stick up his ass,” Renza said, as she approached her, two bottles of wine in hand. “Now then. What’s your poison?”

“The red, please,” Genevieve said, feeling she needed plenty of it.

Renza put the white bottle to one side, procured a glass from a nearby server, and poured a generous glass of the red wine, which she passed to Genevieve.

Genevieve took a long sip. Better.

“So, what do you think of your noble guests?” Renza asked her.

“They seem.. complicated,” Genevieve managed to stutter.

“Like all the best families,” Renza agreed. 

Suddenly, Kayden arrived beside the two of them. “Miss Genevieve, a word in private if I may? It is a matter of security.”

Genevieve nodded, placed her wine glass down, and followed him out into the grounds, relieved for the chance to breathe in some air to replace that which had just been knocked out of her sails.

***

The Crown Shield’s story was a sorry one. He had first confided in Genevieve that Lord Cyrus was his half-brother; with whom he shared a father but little else. He had also reported to her his belief that Lord Cyrus and Lord Damon were conspiring against tonight’s petition. That he had overheard Lord Cyrus agreeing to denounce Genevieve.

Unsure what to do with this information, although thankful for it, a nervous Genevieve made her way back into the manor. She looked around carefully, catching sight of Hunter, Renza and Percival locked in conversation in one corner of the room. Naturally, she made her way to the other corner of the room.

Lady Theodosia was sitting on a lounger, gazing into the distance. Genevieve followed her gaze and soon realised its subject was none other than the odious Lord Cyrus.

“Good evening, Lady Theodosia,” Genevieve said politely.

"Huh.. I wasn’t looking at anything..” Theodosia jumped, spilling her wine over her dress as she did so.

“Oh please, let me help with that..”

Theodosia wiped her dress with a handkerchief. “It is forever ruined.”

“I think not. It will be taken as a sign of a new fashion trend. Others will seek to copy you at the first opportunity.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking too,” Theodosia said with a beam.

Before Genevieve could comment further, she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Renza. “Genevieve. May I?”

Genevieve allowed Renza to escort her back to the middle of the room. “I think I may have just connected with Theodosia.”

“Good. But I noticed that you haven’t spoken with Lord Percival yet.”

“I.. am not sure that is necessary..” Genevieve tried her best to hide her panic.

“It is necessary, and I can fix it.” Renza escorted a reluctant, anxious Genevieve across the room.

As they approached, Genevieve cast her eyes downwards, hardly able to meet the gaze of the man she had danced with so magically last night.

“Lord Percival, it’s lovely to see you, of course,” gushed Renza. “May I present Miss Genevieve Aster.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Aster,” Percival said, his voice collected and calm. “This is a solidly constructed building. You should be proud of your craftsmen.”

Genevieve looked up at him curiously, but could not formulate a response.

“Right, anyway Percival, Lady Genevieve was just telling me some of her fascinating opinions on discrepancies in Cordonian property law.”

Genevieve glared at Renza. “I was?”

She met Percival’s patient eyes, and sighed. “I mean, yes I was. Discrepancies… they are an issue in many.. erm.. laws..”

Percival’s eyes sparkled. “Everyone else here seems determined to speak of nothing but rumours and courtly intrigue. Finally, a chance for some exciting conversation!”

“I will leave you two to it,” giggled Renza, and she scurried off.

Genevieve racked her brains for the right thing to say. “Lord Percival, did you know that a war was once declared over the placement of an apple tree?”

“Ah, yes.” He extended a hand to her back and drew her slightly away from the hubbub. She tingled at his touch. “The Great Apple War of 1244! A prized tree grew on the border of neighbouring kingdoms, and neither could agree which owned its fruits. A fascinating topic. How did you come across it?”

She looked longingly at him, her earlier awkwardness beginning to dissipate. “I believe it was in an essay on soil fertility written by Master Harrow. That I had the pleasure of transcribing but yesterday.”

“I see,” he said, and it seemed that his expression grew fonder; as if he too was recalling their library flirtations.

“I did not see you in the library that afternoon,” she commented.

He nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. “I was preparing for the Masquerade ball. At which. I might add, I danced with an intriguing and mysterious lady.”

She couldn’t stop the smile from emerging from her so far carefully straight face. “What are the chances?”

“Indeed. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to.” He nodded warmly at her, still unsmiling, and left her side.

That void feeling in her stomach was replaced by a warm bloom. She certainly hoped she could count on his support this evening. 

***

“This calls for a celebration!” Renza called out once the vote had concluded in House Aster’s favour. “What say you?”

As the nobles began to mill about in the aftermath of the formalities, Genevieve took everything in. She had managed to achieve Annalisa’s ambition, with a little help from her new friends, and no thanks to Lord Cyrus. But the moment that had really made her heart sing was when Percival had stepped forward to declare his support for House Aster.

“The last time you suggested the nobles celebrate, half the men in court woke up in the other half’s trousers,” Hunter warned.

“How funny, I don’t remember that at all,” giggled Renza.

“Considering the state you were in? No, you wouldn’t,” Kayden laughed.

Genevieve smiled slightly, as Percival approached them.

“Many congratulations again, _Lady_ Genevieve,” he said in a kind voice.

“Thank you, my Lord,” she said. “Would you consider staying on a little longer? I believe Lady Renza is co-ordinating some further celebrations and I would love the opportunity to demonstrate my appreciation...” She shuddered internally. That was not a good thing to say.

“Of course, my lady. For what is a party in the absence of an after-party? Preferably in one’s manor’s lobby?”

She felt excitement bubble in her chest. “What indeed?”

Renza had spoken with Vasco, who led them all down to the estate wine cellar, where ten bottles of wine had been laid out on an old table.

Genevieve was a little bemused. “Ten bottles of wine for seven people?”

“Do you think we should have asked for more?” Renza declared in amusement.

“Make that six people,” Kayden explained. “I’m only here to accompany the King Regent.”

“Oh no you don’t,” chuckled Hunter. “The only thing worse than becoming embarrassingly drunk at a party is being watched by someone sober. Consider it a royal decree, Kayden is hereby ordered to have fun with the rest of us.”

Percival raised his eyebrows. “It is an unprecedented ruling, but, as the regent..”

“Enough chatter,” Cyrus interrupted. “Is someone going to pour the wine? I feel absolutely naked without a glass.”

This was not a welcome visualisation for Genevieve, but she couldn’t help but let her gaze flutter back to the one he had interrupted. She was encouraged by the fact he had chosen to stay tonight; she hoped they might get an opportunity to talk properly before the next sunrise.

“And how long must we keep you without a glass before you’re actually naked?” Theodosia gushed, clearly welcoming the visualisation. “Asking for a friend..”

Renza poured the wine, and then assembled the cards required for the drinking game. Soon the game was underway. The rules seemed random and bizarre to Genevieve, she had rather switched off and was sipping her wine, doing her best to resume her little library game with Percival. But rather disappointingly, eye contact had not yet been made.

When it was her go, she drew a card. “What does a seven mean?”

Theodosia giggled. “Oh nothing.. yet..”

Renza grinned, her eyes sparking with mischief. “Seven means heaven. The first two people to draw a seven have to lock themselves in that wine cabinet together.”

"What?” gasped Genevieve.

“Moving on…” Renza announced, leaving Genevieve to silently pray that a seven would not come Lord Cyrus’s way, as he drew his card.

"It’s a seven!”

Genevieve did her best to remain calm, but felt the onset of nausea.

“Just kidding,” he leered. “You wish it was a seven. Actually, it’s a queen. That means I get to make a rule that everyone must follow. I hereby decree that any time you say someone else’s name, you must also exclaim what you find their most attractive attribute to be! And no cheating by saying their courage, or kindness, or anything boring like that.. it must be physical!”

This did little to ease Genevieve’s current state. Although, she believed she had her answer, should the name Percival cross her lips, which she was determined it would not.

“Ooh, what an excellent rule, Lord Cyrus!” Theodosia called out. “ _Oops!_ Your thighs.”

More rules were explained, more wine was drunk, and more daydreams filled Genevieve’s mind. When it was her next turn, she drew a four, although she didn’t realise at first, as she was looking at the lovely man opposite her.

The lovely man spoke. “Does that count as four on the floor? The law seems unclear here..”

“The card was the floor, so yes,” she heard Hunter say. “Fair play, Lady Genevieve. _Ah._ ”

Genevieve blushed, knowing what was coming.

“The thing I find most attractive about Lady Genevieve,” Hunter declared, “Is her smile.”

She couldn’t suppress it. “Really?”

“I speak only the truth. Now. It’s _his_ turn next.” He nodded in Kayden’s direction.

Kayden drew a card, and Percival glanced at it. “The queen of hearts. Procedure declares that you must pour the remainder of your bottle into the cup.”

More and more rules were made, it all made less and less sense. Cyrus had to reveal the sexiest thing about his dog (his fluff), Theodosia ended up singing a confusing song, and Genevieve only tuned back in when Percival made a comment about the royal heir not coming before the royal romance, which although she failed to understand she still thought wise and eloquent.

“A seven!”

It was Hunter who had drawn it, and he was blushing. Genevieve sobered up slightly, having momentarily forgotten all about this consequence.

“You know what that means,” Renza cheered.

Before Genevieve could respond, Renza and Theodosia quickly ushered her and Hunter into the large, empty wine cabinet. She heard the lock slide and click, followed by Hunter’s chuckle.

"So, this is interesting. I’m guessing this isn’t how you imagined your debut ending.”

"No,” she sighed. “Nothing has been as I imagined lately.”

"We nobles sometimes live in a strange world,” he agreed.

“And sometimes, it would seem, in the furniture,” she observed.

He laughed. “As infrequently as possible, I assure you.”

She sighed. “A relief you drew that seven and not Cyrus.”

“Yes,” he said. “Although I suspect you were rooting for another to draw it.”

It was dark, he could not see the blush. “Explain your suspicion.”

“Don’t forget, Kayden and I were watching the two of you dance yesterday evening,” Hunter pointed out.

She sighed. “When masked, we can hide our inhibitions more easily.”

"That certainly seemed to be the case for your dance partner last night,” Hunter observed. “He is not usually so.. bold with the ladies.”

“My sister may have suggested otherwise to me,” Genevieve sighed.

Hunter laughed. “I believe Annalisa saw Lord Percival as a challenge. And, to her, he may well be. But, on the evidence I have seen so far, I am not so sure he represents such a challenge to you, Genevieve.”

The door was pushed open and Theodosia looked at them, unimpressed. “I was hoping for some scandal, what say you, Percy? Oops… not again… Very well, you have a nice butt.”

Percival appeared to successfully ignore Theodosia’s gabbling, instead watching with interest as Hunter helped Genevieve out of the cabinet. Meanwhile, Renza was finishing off the bottle of wine.

Genevieve was concerned. “Is she okay drinking all of that wine at once?”

“Never fear,” Percival said to her, reassuringly, as she took the seat next to him, winning a knowing look from Hunter. “Renza’s a professional. She’d never..”

Renza dropped the bottle. “Ngh… not a good idea..”

“Ah.” Percival sighed.

“Allow me,” Hunter said. “I believe my sister needs some air.”

The game seemed to have degenerated into chaos now, with Theodosia and Cyrus now bickering at each other, and Kayden sipping his wine alone, a sullen look on his face.

“Well then,” Genevieve said, seizing her moment. “I trust you are having a pleasant evening, Lord Percival.”

“More pleasant for its pleasant hostess,” he said to her smoothly, and she felt hope rise up in her chest. “You should be proud of what you have achieved this evening.”

She looked up at him softly. “As proud as I am of tonight’s outcome, it is really my sister’s victory.”

“Miss… _Lady_ Annalisa?” His face changed.

She nodded, shooting him a look she hoped he would interpret as enquiring.

“How does she fare?”

She looked down at her hands. “Not well. Still she sleeps.”

He nodded.

Theodosia came stumbling over. “Percy… nice-butt Percy… look at you!”

Genevieve sighed. “We are talking, my lady.”

“Just saying, Genevieve.. or can I call you Jen? Much easier. Oh.. I did it again!! Well, let me see… perhaps your lovely pert breasts? Anyway. I would keep my distance from this one. He seems to be going for the Aster brace..”

Percival’s face fell and his posture tensed.

"Why, only last night, I saw him kissing Annalisa, isn’t that right Percy? It was you behind the peacock mask, I assume? Oh… that girl has really full and juicy lips… but nice-butt here knows that, of course…” Theodosia glanced behind her. “Where has thighs gone?”

She left them alone again, and Genevieve looked sadly at Percival. It was clearly Annalisa who was in his thoughts, not her. She felt foolish, naïve.

“I am sorry,” she said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between them. “I didn’t know. You should have said something.”

He stood up. “I should go.”

She nodded. “It was lovely to meet you, Percival. _Properly_.” _Your eyes_ , she thought.

“Likewise, Lady Genevieve.” What he was thinking, she could only wonder.

Suddenly, the Beaumont herald ran into the room. “I bring news, my Lord. Queen Kendra’s will has been located, and…”

Percival stepped towards the herald and took the document. There was silence in the room. Hunter and Renza were now standing at the door expectantly, having followed the herald back in.

"Queen Kendra’s will… fails to name a successor to the throne?”

Theodosia and Cyrus both gasped dramatically.

“Surely that means that the regent should continue to rule?” Genevieve said, looking at Hunter, whose expression had paled.

“For once I agree with the girl,” came a voice from behind Hunter, and Damon Fierro walked into the room. “A Fierro is owed the throne by right. It was Kendra’s intent, we all know it..”

Percival faced off against Damon. “And yet, in this matter, her intent has not been formally recorded.”

Damon scowled menacingly at Percival, who stood his ground.

“So, what happens now?” Genevieve asked. “Who takes the crown?”

“Cordonian law is very clear on this point,” Percival said, looking around the room. “A new king or queen will be selected from among the noble houses.”

“Well then, thank goodness no-one here would be foolish enough to stand against my son in such a contest.” Damon snapped.

“I beg your pardon, my Lord,” Cyrus shouted. “House Vescovi will also stand for the throne!”

Hunter frowned. “With no disrespect, Lord Cyrus, I was Queen Kendra’s intended heir..”

“Were you?” Cyrus sauntered towards Hunter. “How odd then that she never found the time to write it down and make it official..”

“You backstabbing little worm..” To Genevieve’s relief, Damon’s ire had been directed away from Percival and towards the more deserving Cyrus.

“The social season begins tomorrow,” Percival announced. “When it concludes, the nobles will vote, and Cordonia will have a new monarch. Given my knowledge of Cordonian law, I will at once research into the structure and formalities involved so that all protocol can be met. I bid you all goodnight.”

He marched out of the room, pausing to look back at Genevieve.

“Lady Genevieve. Thank you for an illuminating evening.”

“My pleasure,” she said shyly, holding his gaze for a few seconds before he continued on his way.

Cyrus let out an evil chuckle. “Well, then. Let the games begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Christmas approaching, I'll be updating on Wednesday 23rd and Wednesday 30th, then reverting to Saturday updates. Hope you all have a great festive season!


	3. The honourable thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Posting this week's chapter early due to upcoming Christmas festivities. Next chapter will be posted next Wednesday!

The next day, Genevieve found herself in a carriage accompanied by Hunter, Kayden and Renza, on their way to the Royal Hunt. This was to be held at Ramsford, the estate home of the Beaumont family, some distance away from the city. She and the Fierro siblings were sharing some wine; Kayden was of course on duty, and Genevieve was coming to realise that he always seemed very attentive to Hunter indeed.

Right now Genevieve was relaying the morning’s arguments she’d had with her aunts; her Aunt Zya’s cruel words, _you are no Annalisa,_ carrying the double blow after yesterday night’s embarrassment. When her new friends reassured her that she was the one who Annalisa would want to stand in her place, she doubted that to be wholly true.

Afterwards, Hunter looked at her, seriously. “Lady Genevieve. We want to formally ask you to ally with House Fierro and support my bid for the throne.”

“Of course,” Genevieve said. “Cyrus is a threat to both of us, and you are the rightful heir to the throne.”

“Thank you, Lady Genevieve,” Hunter said gratefully.

Renza nodded in satisfaction. “With our two Houses aligned, we only need the support of House Beaumont or House Nevrakis to see Hunter crowned King.”

“That doesn’t sound insurmountable,” Genevieve said. “I will do my best to help.”

She was moderately confident that Percival could be convinced to ally with them; after all, it seemed that he was enamoured with her sister. And perhaps she with him. Her words to Genevieve the last time she had seen her now echoed in her mind like a bittersweet bell - _Oh, should I dance with him again tonight I can die happy._

“Wonderful,” Renza declared. “And don’t worry, dear Genevieve, we’ll do our best to find the most advantageous match for you.”

Genevieve was bewildered. “A match? For me? As in.. marriage?”

Hunter nodded. “As king, I will need to remain available to marry into a foreign alliance." He exchanged an awkward glance with Kayden. "You are the only one who can do this for us, Genevieve.”

Genevieve looked to Renza enquiringly. Surely..

Renza must have realised what Genevieve was thinking. “I am already married for House Fierro’s benefit.”

Genevieve raised her eyebrows, at first surprised at this piece of news. Then, she glared at the two of them. “So, that’s why you need me.”

“Believe me when I say it’s not only that,” Hunter said, reassuringly. “After your impressive performance last night, I believe you’re capable of _rising to this challenge._ ”

Genevieve gasped, suddenly understanding what he was suggesting. That… would not be a problem.

“So?” Renza asked her.

“This is a little bit of a surprise, but I’ll do it. I want to support House Fierro, in return for your support of House Aster. It’s what Annalisa would want.”

 _But would she want you to marry a man she had kissed?_ came a little voice in Genevieve’s head.

_She might be philosophical about it. There are other men._

_And if it were the right thing to do for the House… then why should I feel bad about it?_

_Yes. It is what Annalisa would want._

“I couldn’t ask you to enter into an engagement without something in return,” Hunter said. “Once I am king, I will grant you the title of High Chancellor, and I will give you anything you wish that is within my power to grant.”

Genevieve looked into the distance. Lands and estates, money and jewels were not the true treasures she wanted in life. “Would it be within your power to help me discover the identity of my parents?”

Hunter looked at her kindly. “I will put together a team and, using all of Cordonia’s knowledge, we will uncover your heritage.”

She smiled, content. “Then let’s toast to defeating Cyrus and his stupid dog.”

They all raised their glasses and drank.

“Now then,” Renza went on. “If the Fierro-Aster alliance is to succeed, we need to convince one of the other two Houses that Genevieve is worthy of a suitor. I have been thinking about this. Percival Beaumont was last year’s Master of the Hunt. If we can unseat him this year, then he will likely offer us up a suitor in return.”

Genevieve did her best to process this. _Would he offer himself up?_

“Not that unseating Percival will be easy,” Kayden commented.

“But whereas he has experience, you have us, Genevieve,” Hunter told her.

“Then let’s get to work,” Genevieve declared.

***

As they disembarked the carriage, Renza eyed Genevieve’s choice of riding outfit carefully. “You look perfect. We’ll find you a husband yet.”

“Ah yes,” sighed Genevieve, dreamily. “A husband. How strange that sounds, I never expected to be wed so soon after joining court.”

“Oh, Lady Genevieve, please don’t say you’re distressed about your engagement prospects,” Renza chided. “I know most want to marry for love, or happiness..”

“Or both,” Genevieve suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

Renza gasped. “Is there someone special? Genevieve, you minx!”

“There _is_ someone I have feelings for,” she admitted. If Hunter already knew, would it hurt to tell Renza too?

“Oh? Who is it?” Renza squealed.

“It’s early yet,” she said, deciding it might be prudent not to. “I’d rather not tell.”

“Spoilsport,” Renza said, dropping her lip. “Well, as I was saying, I hope it will bring comfort to you that Hunter and I would never allow you to be unhappy in your marriage.”

“But don’t I have to marry for our side to win?”

“You have to be _engaged,_ ” Renza explained. “However, once we’re in power, we can simply end the arrangement.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Genevieve observed. “Won’t that anger the other person and their family?”

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Renza muttered, drawing closer to her. “The great thing about power is that once we have it, we can do whatever we want. Now. Let’s win ourselves a throne.”

They advanced down the path to where the hunt was to commence. Genevieve immediately caught sight of Percival; he was talking to Cyrus and Hunter. He had not escaped Renza’s attention either.

“This way, I think,” she said, leading Genevieve right to where the three men were talking.

“Lord Cyrus,” Percival was saying. “The hunt begins soon, yet you haven’t introduced our quarry.”

“Percy, my eager friend, I was only waiting for the last of our friends to arrive. And, look, now they are here.”

Percival turned to look and made intense eye contact with Genevieve; she felt her heart begin to dance.

“I see,” he said. “Why, Lady Genevieve, you look most prepared.”

“I wish you a good hunt, Lord Percival,” she said politely with a demure smile.

“As do I, Lady Genevieve,” he said, taking a step towards her. “I presume this is your first hunt?”

“It is,” she said, the smile not leaving her lips.

“Then, take this with you. And keep it close. Your safety may depend on it.” He drew a dagger, and held a whetstone to it to sharpen it, handing it to her softly. His fingers made delightful contact with hers once more as she carefully took the dagger from him.

“This is the sharpest blade I’ve ever seen,” she said, admiring it. She then looked back into his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Stay safe,” he said, his stoic expression looking deeply into her eyes. Then, he looked away. “Now, if we can actually begin the hunt..”

“Of course!” Lord Cyrus agreed. “I have had enough foreplay for now…”

The two of them left, leaving Genevieve quite captivated by her welcome exchange, and her unique gift, which she twirled and swished around gently.

Hunter smiled at her knowingly. “This all seems encouraging. But, remember, there can only be one Master of the Hunt, and it’s in all of our interests to make sure that’s you.”

***

Cyrus’s quarry was a wolf, and the nobles had all set off in pursuit, Genevieve keeping close to her House Fierro allies. Happily, she knew quite a lot about wolves, the wolf being her House sigil, and that knowledge stood them in good stead as they tracked the beast.

As they rode down a trail, Genevieve heard a shout. “Ahoy!”

Perhaps she had that man on the brain, but it sounded like Percival’s call.

“Did you hear that?” she asked Hunter.

Hunter laughed, and looked up above them. She followed his gaze to see a curious sight; a man and a woman caught together in a net trap; indeed it was Percival, with Theodosia as his co-captive.

“Greetings, travellers!” Percival called down to them.

Genevieve giggled. “I take it that nobles do not normally grow from trees.”

“It’s out of season,” Percival called, his expression sombre but his tone mischievous. “Helping us out of this predicament would be much appreciated.”

“I don’t need help,” protested Theodosia. “I happen to think the view is fine from here..”

“That’s not what your screeching implied five minutes ago,” sighed Percival. Genevieve had to giggle again.

"I’m allowed to change my mind,” wailed Theodosia. “This is all your fault anyway, Percy!”

"Why, we would be happy to help you, Lord Percival _Beaumont_ ,” Renza declared, with a wink in Genevieve’s direction. Genevieve must have been blushing, and wondered if Renza had put two and two together.

“Of course,” Genevieve said. “It is the honourable thing to do.”

“Thank you,” Percival shouted. “It’s good to encounter another with integrity.”

With Hunter and Kayden’s help, they cut the rope and lowered Percival and Theodosia to the ground.

“Much appreciated,” Percival said, shaking the hands of Hunter and Kayden, and reaching for Renza’s hand to kiss it. He then reached for Genevieve’s – she held it out happily. As he gently kissed her hand, his beard tickled her skin, giving her most pleasant shudders.

Afterwards, he looked to her. “I am in your debt.”

Theodosia stomped off, shouting back in her wake. “Well I don’t owe anyone anything. I’m leaving! This ordeal has already done enough damage to my complexion..”

"Part of me wishes we’d left you up there, just to see Theodosia’s indignant face,” Renza commented.

“I am most grateful that you did not,” Percival said. “Now then, back to the business of the hunt.” With what Genevieve hoped was a pointed look in her direction, he headed away into a clearing.

“Hunter, I feel we may be able to call in this debt to _everyone’s_ satisfaction, what say you?” Renza said mischievously, with a knowing look at Genevieve. She’d figured her out.

“I suspect you may be onto something there,” Hunter acknowledged. Genevieve just beamed.

***

Hunter had intended to allow Genevieve to catch the wolf when they finally reached it, but in the end he’d had to claim the victory for himself to avoid the spoils going to Lord Cyrus, who was also on the scene.

“Behold, our winner, and Master of the Hunt,” Lord Cyrus declared. “Lord Hunter Fierro, the King Regent.”

There were cheers, and Kayden looked uncharacteristically happy.

Genevieve was aware that someone had come to stand next to her. She looked to her right, and was most excited to see who it was.

“I shall miss the title of Master of the Hunt,” he called to Hunter. “But I have a worthy successor. Congratulations on your hunt, King Regent.”

“You might not have been so successful had I not taken a detour to admire the scenery,” Cyrus scowled.

“I may have been the one to lay hands on the beast,” Hunter explained. “But it was Genevieve’s knowledge and swift thinking that led to its capture. The victory is hers.”

“Well, well,” Cyrus said, looking at Genevieve in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. “It appears our seductive scribe has the natural skills of an alluring wood nymph.”

Genevieve could have sworn that Percival tensed up at Cyrus’s words. He certainly threw him a look of disapproval.

The nobles began to gather their horses and their belongings, but Percival remained by Genevieve’s side. She made no efforts to move away, instead looking sideways at him for a few moments.

When it finally seemed that there was nobody to listen in to their conversation, he turned to her. “Lady Genevieve, I commend your actions during the hunt today. I didn’t expect a scribe to be so adept in the wild.”

She smiled flirtatiously. “I’m full of surprises.”

And there it was; he smiled back at her, a smile so becoming it filled her heart with joy. “Indeed, you are. Including proving yourself as a woman of honour.”

She looked to her feet, demurely, elated in the moment.

“As a result, it is within House Beaumont’s interests to offer you a suitor. Therefore, I would very much like to meet with you at the Lunar Banquet, which we are hosting tonight in the grounds of Beaumont Manor.”

She looked back up at him happily. “I should like nothing more.”

“Good.” His eyes grew serious. “While there I will introduce you to my brother, Emery. It is time he entered into a marriage, and I believe the two of you will be well matched.”

She couldn’t hide her astonishment, and looked at him despondently. “But…?”

He bit his lip, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Lady Genevieve. You know I have an obligation to your sister.”

She stepped backwards. “As I understand it you kissed her at the Masquerade Ball. It does not mean you are betrothed.”

He looked back at her. “Lady Genevieve…”

“She would understand. I…” She took a deep breath. “I feel a spark between us, Percival, and I know you do too. Did you feel that spark when you kissed my sister?”

He shook his head. “Lady Genevieve, I am a man of honour. Your sister is a sweet girl, and… she is so very ill…”

“She will recover, my Lord, and she will be fine with any arrangement that you felt appropriate to make in this circumstance.”

Percival nodded. “The appropriate arrangement in this circumstance is for me to introduce you to my brother, Genevieve. I will see you tonight.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Genevieve alone with her devastation.


	4. Whatever this may be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus mid-week chapter, then we revert to Saturdays.

“I wonder what Emery will be like,” pondered Genevieve, as she wandered down the path lit by candles towards the marquee in which the Lunar Banquet was to be held. It was a cool, cloudless evening illuminated by an endless sky of twinkling stars.

Renza looked at her knowingly, she hadn’t said anything directly that acknowledged she understood Genevieve’s disappointment, but it was clear to Genevieve that she did. “He doesn’t spend a lot of time at court. But, from what I’ve heard, he has a romantic heart.”

Could be an improvement, thought Genevieve spitefully, as she mused on the moment she’d shared with Percival after the hunt.

“By the end of the night, you could be engaged!” Renza enthused.

Genevieve fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

“Remember though, that at court, proposals are politics,” she continued. “You will not have to marry him. You will not have to kiss him. You will not have to do anything you are not comfortable with. All you need to do is steal his heart for long enough to reach the vote.”

They soon walked into the beautifully decorated marquee. “It’s so beautiful that it almost doesn’t seem real,” marvelled Genevieve, looking around in wonder. “Surely the manor’s dining hall would have been good enough for a feast?”

“When it comes to the Noble Houses of Cordonia, good enough is never enough,” Renza mused.

Genevieve’s eyes were by now fixed in place; she had caught sight of the man she had been searching the room for. Lord Percival had seen her too, and was making his way towards her and Renza. She gathered her composure.

“Ah, Lady Genevieve. What a pleasure it is to see you this evening.”

She smiled, shyly. There was only one response to that. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“As much as we adore your company, Percival, I believe Lady Genevieve is rather anxious to spend time with a different Beaumont tonight,” Renza interjected.

Genevieve’s heart sank; she noticed something change in Percival’s eyes too. Or perhaps she had imagined that part?

“Of course,” Percival said. “But, a word of warning before I bring Emery here for introductions. My brother has somewhat of a reputation in our family. As a.. sort of.. philosopher.”

This piqued Genevieve’s interest. “As a former scribe at the Royal Library, I appreciate anyone who can carry an intelligent conversation.”

“Then, you shall get along as well as two people can,” Percival conceded. He stepped back, looking across the room. “Emery? Come. Join us.”

Genevieve watched as a man bearing some resemblance to Percival meandered towards them, his eyes squinted and focussed on the horizon as if lost in thought.

“Emery, this is Lady Genevieve,” Percival announced.

Emery said nothing.

“Emery.” Percival spoke sharply.

“Oh! Yes!” Emery seemed to suddenly wake to the situation. “Good to meet you. Apologies for the distraction. I was just thinking about something that’s been bothering me.”

Genevieve smiled at him. “It must be fascinating indeed, to require such attention. I’d love to hear about it.”

“Very well. It’s just.. you see, if Sunday is when the week begins, then why is it part of the weekend?”

Genevieve chuckled. “I see! This is a joke.”

“Is it?” Emery spluttered.

“You tell me?” Genevieve said, frowning in confusion at this curious man. He was _nothing_ like his brother, other than having a similar facial appearance.

“Hmmm…” Emery pondered.

“Ahem. Alright everyone,” Renza said. “I think it’s time we give Lady Genevieve and Lord Emery some privacy, yes?”

Genevieve caught a glimpse of Percival’s uneasy reaction to Renza’s comment. It did little to comfort her.

Renza muttered in Genevieve’s ear. “Look on the bright side. It can only get better from here, right? Just.. try to make it work.”

She looked up at Percival and nodded her head away, and together they walked off across the room.

Emery was still standing, looking into the distance.

“Shall we sit?” Genevieve gestured to him, as they were standing close to their table.

He looked at her, seemingly a little puzzled. But then he sat, and she joined him.

“So, Lord Emery…” But he still seemed lost in his thoughts. “Lord Emery?” Goodness, his brother could be enigmatic, but this was ridiculous.

“Huh?” And he was back. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something else that’s been bothering me.”

“Again, so soon?” she humoured him. “My lord, you have.. so many thoughts.”

“It’s centaurs. You know, creatures that are men on top, horse on bottom? Do you think they have one ribcage or two?”

She giggled. Off the wall, but valid. “Two! Definitely two. One for the horse, one for the man!”

“My thoughts exactly! Lady Genevieve, you are… very intelligent!”

But before she could respond, she heard a familiar and unwelcome voice from behind her. “Yes, well, our little darling does have her moments.”

Cyrus loudly dragged out a chair from a nearby table, slid it directly in-between Genevieve and Emery, and sat, his dog soon trotting along to join them. “Are we talking centaurs? As a man famous for his love of both animals and men, a half horse half man is naturally quite high on my list.”

“Lord Cyrus…” Emery appeared flustered, as Cyrus picked up Lord Pompadour and placed him on his lap. “Percival told me I would only be dining with Lady Genevieve tonight.”

“Oh, Lady Genevieve doesn’t mind, do you?” Cyrus said with a swish of his greasy hair. “After all, it would be quite rude for a noble to dismiss a guest from their table. And, I imagine our Lady Genevieve here has excellent manners. I know Lady Annalisa did.”

Genevieve raised her eyebrows, wise to what Cyrus was up to here. “As my sister used to say, two makes company, three makes a crowd.”

Cyrus nodded. “It pains me to say it, but who am I to dismiss the wisdom of the wise Lady Annalisa Aster? Because personally, I wish you would stay, but if you’re convinced that we’ve become a crowd, I won’t stop you from moving along, Lady Genevieve.”

“I was talking about _you_ ,” Genevieve snapped.

At that point, the servants brought the food over, which was excellent, as Genevieve was by now starving. But when she reached for her allotted plate, Cyrus snatched it out of her hands.

“Oh dear,” he said. “It seems the chefs miscounted the guests at our table and brought one too few.”

“That’s because there were only supposed to be two at this table,” she warned him.

“In any case, I am absolutely certain they will realise their mistake and bring something for you soon.”

Genevieve felt her stomach growl, and Cyrus laughed aloud. “Is that you growling, Lord Pompadour? There’s nothing to fear with someone so wise and attractive as Lord Emery Beaumont here beside us…”

Emery’s face lit up like a candle; and Genevieve immediately realised why Percival was so keen to pair the two of them up. She had to get rid of Cyrus, and fast.

“Let’s have some thoughtful conversation, shall we?” Cyrus said, leaning towards Emery. “Lord Emery, you’re always generating interesting topics.”

“Actually,” said Emery with a much lighter tone, “There was something I was thinking about that’s been bothering me…”

Genevieve noticed that Cyrus had a piece of meat at the end of his fork. Moving quickly, she accidentally bumped Cyrus’s arm, knocking the fork to the floor. “Oops, how clumsy of me,” she declared.

"No matter my darling, your angelic smile more than makes up for your many flaws. Perhaps I can share Lord Emery’s fork?”

Emery seemed to like this idea judging by the sparkle in his eyes.

“I should retrieve yours for you all the same,” Genevieve said, ducking under the table and picking up the fork. Lord Pompadour was watching with great interest from Cyrus’s lap. Moving very carefully, Genevieve quietly unhooked the leash from his collar, then aimed the fork so that the meat would fly in the direction of Cyrus’s face… and let it go.

Pompadour took flight, leaping at his master with paws outstretched.

"Pompadour.. what are you…” The dog collided with Cyrus, knocking him and his chair backward, so that Cyrus landed on his back with a painful thump. “BAD DOG!!”

"You really should learn to control your dog if you plan to bring him to formal events,” chided Genevieve.

Lord Cyrus stood up, brushed himself off, glared at Genevieve, then righted his chair. She shrugged subtly at him with feigned innocence as he sat between her and Emery again.

“Oh, Lord Cyrus,” she said. “I am having so much more fun now you have joined us. I do hope you’ll stay so that it may continue….” She winked at him, wondering what she could do to him next.

“My apologies, but I feel as though I must disappoint in this regard and make my way elsewhere. Quickly.”

He stood from the table warily, nervously watching for Genevieve to continue her fun with him. She simply smiled in return, and soon he marched off, his dog under his arm, and out of the tent.

Emery watched him go, then turned to Genevieve. “Lord Cyrus was acting very odd. But you seem completely normal!”

"I’ll take that as a compliment,” she smiled.

"You should,” Emery said, pushing out Cyrus’s chair and bringing his closer to Genevieve. “Listen, Lady Genevieve, you’ve been so wonderful tonight that there is something I must tell you. A secret..”

"Oh?”

“A very important secret. But… I’m not sure I’m allowed to tell you without Lord Cyrus’s permission… I’m sure he’ll say it’s fine…”

“Why would you need his permission for anything?” she asked him.

"If I told you that, you’d know the secret,” Emery protested, his face turning bright red. “I have to go and find him.”

“Wait,” Genevieve said, putting a hand on Emery’s arm as he stood up hurriedly. 

"I’ll be back,” he assured her, but before she could say anything else he was gone, leaving Genevieve alone at the table with no date, and no dinner. What else could go wrong? She put her hands to her face.

“Is this seat free, my lady?”

She turned to see a vision she thought she could only have dreamed of at that moment; Percival standing behind her with two steaming plates of fresh food. He placed them on the table, then took the seat beside her.

“What a relief,” she said. “I was _starving._ ”

“Then, by all means, small talk can wait,” he said softly, looking at her with kind eyes.

She began to eat; the meal was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. She even forgot the significance of who was dining next to her, such was her ravenousness for the food in front of her.

"Better?” he said a few minutes later when her plate was almost cleared.

"Words cannot express,” she sighed. “Thank you for rescuing me from starvation… and an embarrassingly empty table.”

"And my brother and Cyrus, I would wager,” he sighed. “It seems any intention I had of attempting to keep the two of them apart tonight was rather optimistic.”

She sighed. “I am assuming that Emery is sweet on Cyrus, and Cyrus has realised he can use it to his advantage.” 

“Precisely,” he said. “And I just wanted to apologise. I imagine that you now consider this as the primary reason why I put him forward as a suitor for you.”

She said nothing, and finished off her meal.

“It was a reason. But not the primary reason. I do not relish the idea of Cyrus having influence over Emery, no. But I am the head of House, and it will be me who decides House Beaumont’s stand, not Emery.”

She put down her cutlery. “You know that Hunter requires me to enter into a strategic engagement. With a member of your House, or of House Nevrakis. To formally secure your support.”

"I am acutely aware.”

She looked sadly at him.

“How is Lady Annalisa faring?” he asked her.

“There is little change,” Genevieve said, sadly. She looked into his eyes. “There is little she can do for our cause at the moment. But, I am here.” _For you._

He took her hand under the table, and it was all she could do not to gasp in response.

“I wish to show you something, Lady Genevieve,” he said, looking down at their clapsed hands.

“Please do,” she said.

“We should leave separately,” he said, releasing her hand as quickly as he had taken it. “Head north from the tent in five minutes, and I’ll find you past the tree line.”

He stood up and made haste; she felt a pang of sweet anticipation in her now pleasantly full stomach.

***

Tentatively, at the agreed time, Genevieve made her way from the marquee and headed in the direction Percival had described. She sensibly picked up one of the candles that had illuminated the pathway from the manor to light her way towards the line of trees; it wasn’t long until she saw another candle’s glow and she headed towards it, soon making out her blue-suited acquaintance in the dark.

She moved towards him.

“Well met by candlelight, Lady Genevieve,” he said lightly.

“Indeed,” she said, observing his gentle features in the flickering light.

He looked around. “These woods bring out old memories, and with them, old habits. Come. This way.”

She followed him into the glade. Silver moonlight glowed between the leaves quietly rushing above them, helping the candles to light their way.

“I assume you grew up here at Ramsford?” she commented. “Did you play here as a child?”

“Your assumption is correct,” he answered. “And yes, Emery and I would often find refuge and entertainment here, away from our father and his expectations.”

“What was your father like?” she asked him. She assumed that he had passed away, given that she knew Percival was the head of House.

“Demanding,” he said. “A man of honour and principle before anything else. The legacy of House Beaumont was more important to him than anything. Including the people within it, myself and Emery included.”

“That sounds like it was difficult for you,” Genevieve said.

“It was, but while Emery grew more despondent and distant as he continually disappointed our father, I drew strength from the high expectations he placed on my shoulders.” He sighed. “It is but a few short years since his death. He has left rather a chasm in the folds of the nobility here.”

“One which you have undoubtedly risen to fill well, my Lord,” she said. “I have been at court but a few days, but I can tell that the other nobles respect and admire you. As do I.”

“Thank you, Lady Genevieve. Ah. Look ahead. Our destination.”

She followed Percival to a clearing in the thick trees, circling a shallow hillside.

“Wow….” She looked up. “You can see the stars so clearly from here.”

“Indeed,” he said, looking up with her. “Often I would stand here as a child, finding pictures in the constellations.”

“The Plough, and Orion,” she noted.

“Ah yes, but considered from a child’s eye, much more could be seen. Emery could see far more than I. Looking up in that direction,” he pointed, and she followed his finger. “That could be an elephant, perchance?”

“Yes, I see him,” said Genevieve with a smile. “I shall look for him again the next time I stargaze, perhaps, and be reminded of our little excursion this evening.”

Percival continued to look up, and they stood in silent companionship for a little while.

"Funny how we look to the stars to dream of futures and destinies other than those set out for us,” she said. “There is a romance in it, would you not agree?”

“I would agree,” he said, softly.

"Is that why you have brought me here?”

He looked back at her. “My dear Lady Genevieve. I have brought you here so we can talk freely without fear of being overheard. I owe you both explanation, and apology.”

She nodded. “Then please, settle your debts.”

He sighed, and turned to face her. “I very much enjoyed my visits to the library over recent weeks.”

“And I very much enjoyed my visitor.”

He smiled, and she couldn’t help but return it. “Perhaps my visits grew a little too frequent. In any case, I should make something clear. Prior to my visits, I was aware that your sister had declared an interest in me. We had danced together on a number of occasions, and conversations with the other members of court suggested that she might be looking for a favourable match, given her ambitions for your House. I resigned myself to the fact that as head of House, there was an expectation on me to secure an heir, and I prepared myself to accept her inevitable advances in a dignified and gentlemanly way.”

Genevieve laughed.

He peered curiously at her. “This is amusing because…?”

“Oh, Percival.” It was hard to explain. “I completely understand. So, you were making these preparations in the library? Was that why you selected the book of love poetry?”

“No,” he said. “That was for you.”

Genevieve was puzzled.

“Each time I saw you, I grew curious as to what your life was like. Who you were, what your dreams were. What you wished for when you looked up to the stars.” He looked up again. “It is pathetic. I saw you and I realised my future was not so certain. That there were other stars in the sky, that shone more brightly.”

Genevieve felt her heart beating wildly. “And when we danced?”

He did not say anything for a long while, but eventually he continued. “I danced with Lady Annalisa before I danced with you. She was very upfront with me. She was telling me about her plans for House Aster, and how she hoped she could secure my support. I told her that she would have my support; and she said to me, I am so thankful that I could kiss you. And…” He shrugged his shoulders. “Thus, she did.”

“As witnessed by Lady Theodosia,” Genevieve said.

“Indeed. She then informed me that she was going to present her invitation to the queen.” He sighed. “God rest her soul.”

Genevieve nodded.

“You saw her last, I understand.”

“I did. I could not help her. I would if I could have, Percival.”

“I understand. I am sorry you had to see that.”

She nodded, feeling drawn into him, wondering if she had the courage to step a little closer.

“Do you still have the dagger I gave you this morning?”

She nodded. “Concealed in my dress lining.”

He looked startled. “Are you secretly a Nevrakis?”

“Perhaps I am. I know not the identity of my birth parents.”

“Fascinating,” he pondered.

"Hunter has agreed to help me find them, should he become King, in exchange for my help with securing his throne.”

“Good. If I can help at all, I will.” He looked up at the stars again. “Please, keep your dagger with you. This court is a dangerous place right now, as you have witnessed first-hand.”

“I will. And thank you.”

There was another long pause, and Genevieve pointed up at a single shooting star leaping across the sky. It was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen before.

“It’s like magic,” she said to him.

Percival’s eyes remained on the stars above, but his hand drifted towards Genevieve’s. She took it, and her heart filled with hope; this moment forever transformed into something she would always remember.

“Even the sky does not hold the stars in place,” Percival commented.

“Exactly,” Genevieve said. “You are free to make your own destiny, Percival.”

"My destiny is one of honour and truth,” he sighed. “You must understand, Genevieve. I cannot dishonour your sister like this. Were I to encourage whatever this may be, it would be disrespectful to her as she dreams her long sleep. You must agree.”

“Actually, I don’t agree. I know she would want me to follow my dreams too,” Genevieve pleaded. “And I know you have feelings for me. I see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice. Your hand is in mine and… tell me Annalisa makes you feel like that.”

He shook his head. “She does not.”

“Then she would understand. When she wakes, she will find another.”

“No. I could not live knowing I had done that to her.”

Genevieve grew weary of this. “And you would rather live knowing you have disappointed the heart of the one who you do have feelings for?” She squeezed his hand, and he pulled it away.

“All I am saying at this point, Genevieve, is that I feel strongly in that I need to secure your sister’s blessing before anything further should take place between the two of us. Therefore, should you require an engagement within the House of Beaumont, then Emery is your only option at present.”

She laughed, but it was an empty laugh. “You just don’t want Lord Cyrus to get in there first, you mean.”

“It would be an advantageous arrangement all round.”

She sighed, understanding him better now, but wishing he would take a chance. She looked up into his face in the moonlight.

He gazed back at her, playing with her black curls around her face. “Genevieve…”

She willed him closer, but he remained in place.

“We should return. If you would go first, I will keep watch and ensure your safety.”

She nodded. “Thank you. That is decent of you.”

With that she picked up her candle and strode off in the direction of the marquee, tears beginning to stream down her face as she made her way back to the banquet. The knowledge that he shared her feelings was overwhelming; the fact that it made no difference was heartbreaking.

***

Having bravely wiped away the tears from her eyes, she re-entered the banquet tent, where she found Kayden standing guard near the entrance. She looked around from this position. “Have you seen Lord Emery?” she asked Kayden. “I thought he’d have been around.”

“Sorry, but no,” Kayden said. “Haven’t seen his brother for a while either.” He winked at Genevieve.

She huffed out her indignation. “I am not looking for his brother. In that case, it falls on us to find Emery. I will make a success of this for the sake of House Fierro.”

“Us?” Kayden raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I heard you’re good at finding people. Help me find Cyrus.”

Kayden glared. “I’d be more interested in _losing_ him. And, more importantly, I thought you were looking for Lord Emery.”

“I am, but he’s gone off with Cyrus somewhere following a series of odd exchanges,” she explained. “There is something suspicious happening between them.”

“Alright. Follow me.”

They headed out of the tent; Genevieve almost collided with Percival as he made his way back in. No words were exchanged, she did not look at him.

“That didn’t go so well then,” observed Kayden, as he reached down to collect a candle.

“That is none of your concern,” Genevieve sighed, as they headed in the opposite direction to that from which Genevieve had recently returned, and into the fields beyond.

“See, here in the soft grass?” Kayden crouched and shone his candle lower. “Lord Pompadour’s tracks.”

“Are you sure they’re not from some other dog?”

Kayden shook his head. “Note the short spacing between the paw prints? I’d recognise that dainty trot anywhere.”

“You seem to know Cyrus’s dog well,” Genevieve commented as they continued on.

“It’s impossible to know Cyrus without also knowing his canine companions. He’s had Lord Pompadour for years. Before that it was Lady Pumpernickel, until she had the sense to run away.”

“How about you?” Genevieve asked. “Any dog of your own?”

“I’ve thought about it, but no.”

“Even if you could train it to bite Cyrus?”

“My guards are always telling me to get a dog, but none of them came up with as good a reason as you.”

“Hold on..” Genevieve stopped in her tracks. “What’s that up ahead?”

She could see a parked carriage with the window curtains drawn shut. As they approached it, she could hear voices inside. One voice she clearly recognised as belonging to Cyrus..

“We can’t keep meeting like this. Someone could see us.. wait, did you hear that?”

Kayden sidestepped behind a tree and Genevieve hopped behind a nearby bush. She watched as Cyrus opened the door to the carriage, and looked around, to the background noise of Lord Pompadour’s yaps.

As Cyrus reached to close the door, she caught a glimpse of the other person in the carriage with him. _Oh! I was not expecting that!_

She listened as she heard Theodosia’s voice whine. “Now, where were we? I believe you were just putting this hand up my..”

“Not here.. let go of my hand at once!”

“Why not here? We’re alone, we’re in love… I’ve promised myself to you.. _all_ of myself, which includes my..”

“I said let go!”

Kayden tapped Genevieve on the shoulder, and together they moved closer to the carriage.

“I thought you said he was with Emery,” whispered Kayden.

“I thought he was! What’s he doing with Theodosia? I knew she was enamoured with him, but I didn’t think he felt the same..”

They heard voices again. “Theodosia, my darling, my eternal unicorn moonbeam princess.. as I’ve said, we cannot make our deep, abiding and passionate love plain until _after_ I am crowned King.”

“You’re going to make me pout. A private affair with Emery is one thing, but tonight you were doting on him in public! You never dote on me in public.. and I’m your _real_ paramour!”

“You are, you are. With Emery it’s all a show. It’s not true love like _we_ share..”

Genevieve sighed with satisfaction. He was playing them both off against each other to keep them both sweet and win their support.

“Tonight, I had to keep him away from Genevieve.. so that we may take the throne together as King and Queen! Now come here my little moonbeam, and let’s not hear another word about it.”

Genevieve could hear the suction through the carriage walls. Ick.

“I could have lived a hundred years without overhearing that and been happy,” Kayden lamented.

“He’s playing them both,” Genevieve sighed.

“This is bad for Hunter. Bad for you.”

“Agreed. We need to act. I need to find Emery and tell him that Cyrus is playing him.”

Cyrus’s voice could be heard again. “Now, my sweet, I must go. Emery will be returning to the banquet for Genevieve soon, and I need to be there when he does.”

“You listen to me, Cyrus Vescovi. Pretend what you must, but if I ever discover that it’s anything more than pretend..” There was a pause. “You don’t want to get on a Nevrakis’s bad side. Especially mine.”

“Can you stay behind and distract Cyrus?” Genevieve muttered to Kayden. “I have to get to Emery before he does.”

“I’ll think of something,” Kayden said. “Get moving while there’s still time.”

***

Genevieve ran as quickly as she could back to the banquet. Mercifully, the first person she saw on rushing in was Emery. He was looking at the empty table she had left with considerable confusion.

“My lord,” she said.

“Oh there you are, Lady Genevieve! I thought perhaps you’d gone on a vacation to Lythikos.”

"Why would I… never mind that.” She sat him down. “Emery, we need to talk. I have something I need to tell you that cannot wait.”

"How strange! I have something I need to tell you that cannot wait as well!”

“I must speak first,” she insisted. “Lord Cyrus is secretly engaged to Lady Theodosia Nevrakis.”

Emery’s face paled and his jaw dropped. “WHAT?”

"It’s true. They plan to wed if he wins the throne.”

Emery laughed. “And they say I have a sense of humour. Lady Genevieve, you are very mistaken. That is not possible.”

“It is possible, my lord. It’s the truth.”

“No no, it’s a logical fallacy, don’t you see? Lord Cyrus simply cannot marry Lady Theodosia.. because he is marrying _me_!”

Genevieve was speechless. “He… you.. is that even possible?”

“Cyrus told me to keep it a secret… oh, I hope he won’t be too angry that I told you.”

“But can’t you see? He wants to ally with you both, to get enough votes to take the throne from Hunter!”

"Please keep your voice down,” Emery insisted. “I told you, it’s supposed to be a secret! Especially from Lady Theodosia!”

Genevieve had an idea. “Listen, Lord Emery. I’m happy for the two of you.. although it breaks my heart…”

"It couldn’t be helped,” he sighed. “There’s only one of me to go around. I think my brother’s still available though, if that’s any consolation.”

It was not. “Speaking of your brother, I’m curious to know what he would make of this clandestine engagement. Shall we ask him?”

“No! Wait!”

Genevieve stood up and soon located Percival. She caught his attention and waved him over. She took a deep breath as he approached them.

“Emery, I’ll warn you, I’ve had a few goblets of wine,” Percival said seriously. “So if you plan to make me laugh..”

“Emery is secretly engaged to Lord Cyrus,” Genevieve blurted out.

Anger overtook Percival’s features in a way Genevieve had never witnessed before. “Is this true?”

“Yes, it’s true! I told you, brother, I love him! I know you don’t approve…”

“I don’t give a flying fig about Lord Cyrus,” raged Percival. “How dare you agree to a secret engagement with anyone? What is our motto?”

Emery dropped his lip like a scolded child. “Beaumonts stand true..”

“If you wish to marry into House Vescovi, your intentions must be made public at once, or I will not abide it.”

Emery nodded, and scurried off; Genevieve could not take her eyes off Percival, both impressed and enamoured by his sudden gear change.

“Lady Genevieve,” Percival went on. “I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Sometimes, I believe that my brother’s great wit clouds his judgement.”

She nodded, but said nothing.

He sighed. “And I would also like to apologise for this evening’s unexpected turn. It was not my intention to match you with someone who could not return your affection.”

She glared at him. “Nor was it your intention to match me with someone who _could_.”

He looked at his hands. “Touche.”

She softened. “Percival, if I mean anything to you, anything at all, then you must refuse to ally with House Vescovi.”

“Would that I could,” he sighed. “Should Emery’s engagement be formalised, the honourable thing is to respect his wishes, so long as they do not prohibit a better future for House Beaumont…”

It was her turn to display her anger. “Oh, you _do_ like to do the honourable thing, don’t you, Percival Beaumont? What of your own happiness? And how is King Cyrus Vescovi a better future for anyone?”

He placed his hand on her arm. “Genevieve.”

She felt calmer. Damn this man to damnation, she thought.

“Genevieve, we do not know that what you say will come to pass. As of this moment, House Aster and House Vescovi are equals at court. I have no grounds to forbid Emery his passions.”

“Can two men marry under Cordonian law?” Genevieve asked.

“Indeed they can,” Percival explained. “It is my fear that the wider world’s prejudices may reach Cordonia at some point in the future. But presently, Cordonia’s marriage laws are gender neutral.”

“A good thing for Cordonia, but not for us right now,” Genevieve sighed.

“Indeed. I am sorry.”

She could tell he really meant it, but he would not offer the solution she had implored him to earlier. And she had too much dignity to implore him again. “I understand.”

“I earnestly hope that you do, for I have nothing but the deepest respect for House Aster, and for you. If you’ll excuse me.”

He moved back to his table; she watched him go, feeling bitter and anxious and just wanting to go back to the library and away from this mess.

At that, Lord Cyrus returned to the tent, smirking smugly at Genevieve from afar as he passed. Genevieve scowled back at him. She knew that smirk would be wiped off his face shortly.

She felt a pat on her back and turned to see Hunter.

“There you are,” he said, concern on his face. “Kayden has just informed me about Cyrus and Emery.. if he allies with the Beaumonts _and_ the Nevrakises, we’re finished..”

Genevieve simply turned her head to the front of the tent, where Cyrus stood beside a joyful Emery, who was clanging his fork against a wine glass to gain the room’s attention.

“My lords, my ladies. I was just thinking about something that’s been bothering me. Something that’s long been a secret, but should be a secret no more!”

“What’s this?” she heard Theodosia protest.

“Nothing, my lady..” Cyrus was panicking. “I believe Emery may have imbibed too much wine. Come now, Emery… let’s find our table and sit down, shall we? _Everyone is watching.._ ”

“The only thing I’ve imbibed too much of is your love!” declared Emery. “Everyone, Lord Cyrus and I are getting married! And we want the whole world to know!”

Theodosia rushed towards Cyrus. “Eternal unicorn moonbeam princess indeed!”

“If you just let me explain in private..”

Theodosia threw her wine into Cyrus’s face, followed by the glass, then turned and stomped away at speed.

"This was all Genevieve’s doing!” Cyrus raged. “Let me explain..”

“It was Lady Genevieve, was it? Because last I saw, _she_ wasn’t getting publicly engaged to a dumb-dumb while hiding her exquisitely beautiful true love away like something to be ashamed of!”

Genevieve turned back to Hunter. “I don’t think we need to worry about that possibility any more.”

Hunter smiled wryly. “I don’t know how you did it, but you seem to have single-handedly saved my chance at securing the throne. I am eternally in your debt.”

Kayden was clearly impressed, looking over at Cyrus and Emery as they squabbled. “It’s not every day someone beats Cyrus at his own game.”

“Lord Cyrus will not abandon his plans so easily,” Genevieve mused. “We would do well to not let our guard slip.”

Renza appeared, jubilant. “But surely we can win Lady Theodosia’s support now! It must be time for a celebration, what say you Genevieve?”

Genevieve sighed. She did not feel much like celebrating tonight, however Renza was already filling her glass with red wine.

“The next event is the Tournament of Flowers,” Hunter pointed out. “We will have to secure Theodosia’s favour at the Tournament somehow.”

 _Wonderful_ , thought Genevieve. There would be no escaping Percival at the event he was currently the champion of.


	5. A suitable champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today and not a lot of Percival, sorry!

“Everything feels so.. big, and wonderful, and bright,” Genevieve commented as she and the Fierro party wandered through the array of tents that had set up for the Tournament of Flowers, a week later. “It’s nothing like what I’d read about in the library.”

“Already impressed, and the jousting hasn’t even begun?” Renza commented. “You’re so sweet. And, may I say, impeccably dressed.. Do you have a handkerchief you can use as a lover’s favour?”

“Yes, that is something I have read about,” Genevieve said. She had it underneath her sleeve, and of course still had her dagger concealed on her person. “Run by me the correct usage?”

“You may present it to a rider today. If one’s love is true, the favour will protect the rider during the tournament.”

Genevieve nodded, taking out her silk handkerchief to look upon it briefly. It was embroidered with blue flowers. “Any rider?”

“That rider can be whoever you choose.”

Genevieve knew who she should _not_ be choosing, after all the heartache and pain he had put her through. A week had passed since the Lunar Banquet, yet she still saw him every time she closed her eyes, and dreamt of him every night. While Annalisa still slept, she’d resigned herself to the fact that there was no point in wasting her emotions on that man. But her subconscious had other ideas.

“Anyway,” Renza urged. “We should show you off to Theodosia and coax out a suitor from House Nevrakis.”

“Something tells me she won’t want to talk matchmaking when she’s just had her heart broken,” Genevieve sighed, speaking from experience.

Renza looked enquiringly at her. “Listen. It’s the _perfect_ time. In our game, hate can be as powerful at desire. If we remind her why she hates Cyrus, she will side with us.”

Genevieve wasn’t so sure. “An alliance built on pain will quickly crumble.”

“All agreements end eventually,” Renza mused. “Ours only has to last until Hunter is on the throne. Now, come on. Theodosia has an early match. She should be retrieving her lance from the armoury soon.”

They wound their way to a clearing where Fierro squires were helping Hunter into his armour.

Damon was there, and he frowned at her. “The scribe finally arrives. Are you here to fail at securing yet another suitor?”

“Cyrus would have three votes if it wasn’t for me,” she pointed out, vexed.

“Do not think so highly of yourself,” Damon retorted. “Cyrus’s alliance would always crumble with such a weak man at its centre.”

“I told you not to trouble Genevieve further,” Hunter warned his father. “If you can’t be civil, then leave.”

Damon huffed. “You grow more ridiculous by the day. To think the Fierro legacy rests with such a fool as my son.” He shot Genevieve a further glare, then left.

“Apologies for that,” Hunter said warmly. “My father forgets himself.”

“That would imply he knew his manners in the first place,” Renza pointed out.

The squire affixed the last piece of Hunter’s armour. “All done, Your Regency. You look ready to take the field.”

“Indeed,” Hunter said. “And, with Genevieve’s support, I think my chances of winning this year are good.”

“I daresay Genevieve will be happy for you to unseat the current champion,” Renza said with a small smile. “Now, look sharp. Here comes Theodosia.”

***

Unfortunately, Cyrus had been one step ahead of them today. Theodosia was extremely happy to declare that Cyrus had convinced her that he would be presenting her with his vaunted House Flower as a favour at the joust, in a demonstration that she really was his eternal unicorn moonbeam princess, and he had been forced into the engagement with Emery due to Percival’s principles. It was therefore Genevieve’s mission to ensure that Cyrus did not present Theodosia with said flower, which was why she and Kayden were now in Cyrus’s tent, searching for it.

“Ew.. I can’t do this,” Genevieve said, as she reached Cyrus’s bag of dirty clothes. “He’s your half-brother. You search for it.”

“Being my half-brother makes it worse,” Kayden argued. “You have a less personal attachment. You do it.”

Genevieve grimaced and stuck her hands in the bag. Sifting through layers of silk and velvet cloth, she felt paper.. and the petals of a flower. She pulled her hands out. “I think I got it.. but ugh, just.. why?” She threw the underwear back into the bag in disgust. She then uncovered the beautiful purple flower and its accompanying note. “Is this the Vescovi flower, Kayden?”

“That’s it,” Kayden said. “What does the note say?”

Genevieve read it. _Ugh._ This was clearly intended for Theodosia. She crumpled it up. “Let’s just say that Cyrus made it very clear what else he intended to give Theodosia, and leave it at that.”

“Gladly,” laughed Kayden. “I say we get out of here before we see anything worse.”

***

Later, Genevieve sat with Renza in the stands, ready to watch the next round of jousting.

“Who will be Cyrus’s opponent?” she asked idly.

Renza laughed. “You may prefer Cyrus to win when you learn the answer.”

With that, a horse bolted into the arena, ridden confidently and expertly by the unmistakable figure of Percival Beaumont. He looked as handsome as she had ever seen him; a suitable champion.

“For the honour of House Beaumont!” she heard him cry.

“Ah.” Genevieve sighed. “Can it be that they both lose?”

Renza laughed. “Now, Genevieve. I know you don’t mean that.”

She watched as Percival put on his suit of armour; it was purple in shade. Meanwhile Cyrus rode into the arena, cajoling the crowd, to a sea of boos.

“Do we know who the favourite is?” she said, her eyes still fixed on Percival.

Renza shook her head. “Just go, Genevieve. I can tell that you want to.”

“Want to what?”

“Present Percival with your favour! Go on, do it before I do it for you.”

Genevieve sighed. “I do this on behalf of Annalisa.”

Renza giggled. “Of course you do.”

Genevieve stood up and glared down at a clearly amused Renza, then headed down some steps into the area where the riders were preparing. Cyrus looked delighted to see her.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me, Genevieve,” he leered. “I accept your favour.”

She glared at him. “For you to accept something, it has to be given to you.” She continued past him, and towards the purple-suited rider, once again astride his horse, his helmet on but his eyes still in sight.

She curtsied politely. “My lord.” She held out her handkerchief. “Please accept my favour on behalf of House Aster. I am sure my sister would wish to give it to you were she in good health.”

Percival reached for the handkerchief. “An honour, my lady. And although I am also sure she would wish to make this kind gesture, I am thankful you are the one to do so.”

“It is the least I can do after your generous gift at the Hunt,” she explained. “Stay safe.”

He nodded, and she turned away, her heart renewed by their brief conversation.

A herald spoke. “Presenting the current champion, Lord Percival, versus his challenger, Lord Cyrus!”

By the time Genevieve had reached her seat, the two had taken their positions and, as she sat they charged at each other. Percival easily knocked Cyrus off his horse, to the crowd’s clear satisfaction.

“Watching Cyrus lose is always a wonderful sight,” Renza commented, as a squire helped Cyrus up, while Percival rode out victoriously.

"Speaking of Cyrus,” said Genevieve, as Lady Theodosia’s horse trotted into the arena. Cyrus seemed to be quarrelling with the squire who was assisting him.

Theodosia approached Cyrus, and looked down at him from her horse. “Your favour, my lord?” Genevieve could just about make out their conversation.

"Right… my favour.. it’s right here! Because I have come up with an even better gift, the flower of my lips upon yours..”

With that, Theodosia’s opponent rode onto the field. Emery Beaumont was proudly displaying on the chestplate of his armour the Vescovi flower.

“For the honour of House Beaumont!” he called, in an unsuccessful attempt to emulate his brother’s finesse.

“Renza…” Genevieve turned to her companion, impressed.

“I added an extra touch for our amusement,” she admitted.

“My dear Lord Cyrus. You honour me with this favour,” Emery gushed, as he rode up alongside Theodosia. “May it grant me the strength to win the entire tournament!”

"You lying cheat…” Theodosia exploded.

"Do not insult my beloved,” Emery said, glaring at Theodosia. “It bothers me.”

"I will END you!” Theodosia growled, as she threw on her helmet.

Emery bowed to Cyrus, and lined up opposite Theodosia as Cyrus left the arena.

"That was pure genius, Renza,” Genevieve said. “Evil genius, but still…”

"Delightfully effective,” agreed Renza, as the riders galloped towards one another.

Theodosia rode into Emery with such force, but she ended up toppling to the ground herself.

Emery circled around, dismounted, and offered Theodosia a hand. However, Theodosia grabbed the helping hand and dragged Emery down into the mud with her. The crowd booed her dishonourable gesture.

“She’s bailing,” Renza observed, as Theodosia stormed out of the arena. “Now’s our chance.”

Together, they headed around to the sidelines, where they found her kicking her helmet around in anger.

“Theodosia, I hope it’s clear now that, for all his words, Cyrus will never be loyal,” Renza said. “Surely an alliance with the Fie..”

"The Great House of Nevrakis is no longer accepting pleas for alliance,” fumed Theodosia. “We no longer need one now… and we never did anyway!” She rounded on her heels and walked off.

Renza was fuming. “That infantile woman! Will she not see reason?”

"Perhaps giving Emery the favour was too much,” suggested Genevieve.

"I was certain it’d do the trick. But I see now I’ll have to be far more direct,” Renza huffed.

"Let me try to talk to her,” Genevieve suggested. Perhaps the human approach would appeal to Theodosia’s better nature.

“If you think it will help,” Renza sulked.

Genevieve headed back into to the stalls where she found Theodosia sitting alone in the Nevrakis box, helmet and breastplate tossed into a corner, face impassive as she viewed the field.

When she saw Genevieve, she scowled. “If you’re here to talk about Renza’s offer, I don’t want to hear it.”

"I’m not here for Renza,” she said, sitting down to Theodosia. “I’m here because I think you need a friend right now.”

" _Really_. As if the all-important and amazing head of House Nevrakis needs a… needs a…” Her breath hitched, and she swiped at her eyes angrily. “Oh, Cyrus. WHHYYYY?” She flung herself against her cushioned chair, hand to her forehead.

Genevieve patted her shoulder awkwardly.

“I just want him to love me,” she sniffed.

“I understand that feeling,” sighed Genevieve.

"You want him to love you too?”

“Not Cyrus,” Genevieve laughed. “I am referring to another. But back to you and Cyrus. He is a complicated man. What do you see in him?”

Theodosia was silent for a moment, then she smiled coyly. “Can I confess something?”

"Yes, of course.”

Theodosia looked down at her hands. “When I had my own debut, no-one asked me for my first dance. Can you believe it? I almost died of embarrassment on the dance floor. But, as the strings played, Cyrus walked out with those firm, sexy thighs…” She sighed dramatically. “He took me in his arms and made me the centre of the world.”

"I understand that feeling too,” sighed Genevieve, reliving her dance with Percival on the night of the Masquerade ball.

"And now, seeing him choose Emery.. knowing he didn’t choose me.. it breaks my heart. What do I do? I love him so much.”

Another feeling that Genevieve was coming to understand, as she watched Percival ride out to compete in another joust. But she wasn’t going to voice that right now.

“You should spend time with people who do care about you,” she suggested. “Cyrus doesn’t have to matter. There’s an entire world out there. Friends, allies, potential lovers. You’re the head of House Nevrakis. I know you can find someone more worthy of your time. You deserve to be treated right.”

Theodosia looked up at her. “I know you’re trying to help, but I’m the lady of House Nevrakis. Lesser men line up at my doorstep with flowers, gifts and professions of love. What does the newest lady of court know about romance and desire?”

“As I said, I know what you’re going through,” Genevieve commented. “I may know desire, but only in so far as it mingles with disappointment.”

“Oh, you poor girl. I wish I could help.” Theodosia sighed. “You’ve been so kind to me today.”

“But you can help,” Genevieve urged her. “I am sure the men of House Nevrakis would know how to treat me right.”

“Of course,” Theodosia cried. “That’s it! Jen, I will find you a suitor from within House Nevrakis. Who knows, if things work out, we could form an alliance strong enough to beat the one Cyrus has with the bloody Beaumonts. What say you?”

“I say that is an excellent idea,” smiled Genevieve.


	6. The fires of bravery

A few more days passed. Annalisa was still sleeping. Doctors had been summoned from the furthest corners of the country by now and none of them could explain her predicament. Genevieve was missing her sister madly now; she was desperate to share the events of recent days with her, so curious as to her thoughts on the alliance, amongst other things.

But for now, at least she had Renza. She would have been lost without her. She’d been a great support to her, they’d shared their hopes and fears and theories, and although she was a little unsure as to what Annalisa’s stance on Renza, Renza always spoke very highly of Annalisa.

Renza was strong. She was naturally disappointed that, despite being the elder twin by a matter of minutes, she had been passed over as her father’s successor. Cordonian inheritance rules allowed the current head of House to select their heir, irrelevant of their gender or birth order. Despite that, she was largely content with her high-powered job at the palace; and spoke highly of the late Queen Kendra.

She confided in Genevieve about her loveless marriage secured for the sake of the house; her husband was out of the country at present, and so she was enjoying spending time with the rest of the family. Helping Genevieve was giving her a delightful purpose, and Genevieve couldn’t agree more.

Renza was also reassuringly blunt on her opinions when it came to a certain noble that Genevieve was determined to banish from her thoughts. Genevieve had been careful not to say too much as to the reason she had received the cold shoulder from Percival, but the fact that she had received it seemed to have proven all of Renza’s theories about him.

“His father was no different,” Renza said as she helped Genevieve into a new dress, ready to meet Hector, the suitor from the Nevrakis family that Theodosia had offered up after their little bonding session at the jousting. “Far too straight to even feel amusement. God forbid he should crack a smile.”

“I have seen Percival smile,” Genevieve protested. “Once or twice.”

“For a beautiful girl like you, his smile should have been constant and his laughter audible to all,” Renza said. “But instead he offered his brother as your suitor. Please. You can do much better, Genevieve. And hopefully, today, you will. Lord Hector seems quite a catch.”

Genevieve nodded, keeping an open mind about Hector, the younger brother of Theodosia. After all it had not taken her very long to grow so fond of Percival; perhaps she would quickly form a bond with Hector too. “Do you know much about him? Who he is, as a person?”

Renza finished the fastenings of Genevieve’s gown. “What I can tell you is that he is a highly sought-after trade expert, hired by merchants across Cordonia to improve their dealings.”

"So, he’s business minded?” Genevieve pondered.

"You say it like that makes him stuffy. Hector sails trade routes across the world, dealing with intriguing people in intriguing locations.”

“When you put it like that, it sounds quite intriguing,” mused Genevieve.

“Today’s event is aboard the Fierro yacht,” Renza explained. “In fact, it is tomorrow’s event too, as it’s an overnight cruise around the island. You’ll be glad to be wearing something like this. Lord Hector will likely be glad as well.”

It was indeed a beautiful gown; satin and sparkles, white and blue. Genevieve couldn’t help but wonder if anyone else would be glad to see her wearing it.

“In fact,” continued Renza, as Genevieve spun to showcase the gown. “Unless Lord Hector has suffered an eye injury since last I met him, I feel sure our alliance will be secured by the end of the day.”

***

The Legacy was the grandest ship that Genevieve had ever seen, but as she gazed upon it in wonder as they arrived at the Fierro Marina, she was deliberately trying not to look around at the faces of the Cordonian court.

“It is an incredible yacht, Hunter,” she told him.

“I’ve been aboard the Legacy countless times, yet the towering sight of it never fails to take my breath away,” he agreed.

Theodosia swept over to them. “It’s elegant, regal, luxurious… of course it’s not as elegant, regal and luxurious as the Nevrakis yacht.. but…”

"I wasn’t aware the Nevrakis family had a yacht,” came a booming call from behind her. Genevieve rolled her eyes when Cyrus leered at her. “I look incredible with the wind in my hair. Why have I never been invited aboard?”

Theodosia turned on her heels to face Cyrus. “First of all, shut up. Second of all, technically we don’t have a yacht yet.. but when we do, rest assured that this yacht won’t compare to mine at all..”

As the two of them bickered, Genevieve turned back towards where Hunter had been; only to catch the eye of another. It seemed as if he had been watching her; she shot him a disapproving look at first, but as his expression betrayed his disappointment in her reaction, hers softened. She took a few paces in his direction.

"My lord,” she said. “What think you of this yacht?”

“This is a galleon, not a yacht,” Percival commented. “Just look at the rigging! But, in all seriousness, we shouldn’t allow any nautical mislabelling to diminish our enjoyment of the voyage ahead.”

"Quite,” she said, watching as his eyes trailed downwards to take in her gown.

Once his gaze had returned to her face, she smiled weakly at him. “I am to meet another suitor today.”

“Yes, Lord Hector, I understand,” Percival said. “I wish you luck in securing an engagement today, my lady. I understand how important it is for your cause that you achieve it.”

She nodded. “Lord Hector may yet hold my ring, but he will not hold my heart.”

"How can you be so sure?”

"Because someone else holds it already.”

Percival sighed. “What you are doing today is all for the best. Right now, the best might feel so distant, while the sacrifice feels so present…”

“Would I have something to sacrifice, yes, I would know that,” she said, looking intensely at him.

“Perhaps I refer to my own sacrifice,” he suggested, taking a half step closer to her.

No, he did not get to do this. “The others are boarding the _yacht_ ,” she said sharply. “We should join them, lest we be left here at land.”

"Heaven forbid we miss out on such a delightful nautical adventure,” he said, placing his hand on her back and escorting her to the steps. “After you, my lady.”

Genevieve began to climb the ship’s tall steps, but the wind grew in strength, swaying her violently upon the ladder. The rope began to creak and strain, and as she looked down, she realised how dire the consequences of falling would be. Keeping a calm resolve, she lowered her boot to steady her footing, but the rope snapped beneath her and her body began to fall.

She had no time to scream before she was in safe arms.

"I have you,” Percival assured her. “You are quite safe.”

“Oh..”

They were as close as their dance again, and it felt wonderful.

She turned to face him, realising he had only been a few steps behind her. “How did you manage to catch me without falling yourself?”

“I have been told I have a good sense of balance,” he explained.

"Well. I thank your sense of balance for saving me, Lord Percival.”

She looked into his eyes for a few more seconds, forgetting all her frustrations, challenging all of his restraint. But then his gaze changed direction and looked beyond her.

"Ah, Lady Genevieve. Behind you.”

She turned back to see a hand reaching down to pull her onto the yacht’s deck. She took it, and as she steadied herself, she found herself standing before a well-dressed young noble she had not yet met.

"My lady. I heard the commotion. I hope you don’t find it too forward of me to take your hand without warning. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Lord Hector Nevrakis. You must be Lady Genevieve. Pleased to make your acquaintance at last.”

Genevieve straightened her dress as Percival arrived on the deck behind her. “Thank you for your help. Although Lord Percival here surely saved me from a considerable misfortune.”

"It is every Lord’s obligation to help a lady in need,” said Hector, with a glance beyond Genevieve in Percival’s direction. He then looked back at Genevieve, and stepped closer. “I hope that as we get to know each other, you will learn that you may always count on me when in need of assistance. And that thanks is rarely, if ever, required.”

Genevieve had decided by now that Hector really liked the sound of his own voice.

At this point, Renza wandered over to the two of them. “Looks like you’re getting along famously! If you’ll both follow me, I’ll lead you to your private cabana. We’ll be setting sail within moments.”

“We get a private cabana?” Genevieve said, hiding her disappointment at not being able to mingle with the other nobles. “That sounds fun.”

"Yours is at the front, of course, and represents the finest accommodations to be found aboard this yacht,” Renza explained. “I trust they will meet with your approval.”

"I am most certain they will, thank you,” said Hector with a courteous smile.

***

A little later, Genevieve was sitting with Hector in a lounge full of silk-covered cushions, in the warming light of the afternoon sun.

“I am sure we will have plenty of time to get to know each other,” Hector was saying, “But I am a man of efficiency. So, tell me, if there was just one thing I should know to truly understand you.. what would it be?”

Genevieve pondered on this for a moment. “You should know that I always follow my heart, no matter the consequence.”

Hector seemed disappointed by this response. “How reckless.”

“Pardon?”

“I find that few things in life should be decided by the heart. In fact, I’m failing to think of a single example..”

This was not a good start. “We’re not all poets and musicians, but surely all of us are led by some passion.”

"Funny you should mention poetry and music,” he said. “Good poetry is judged by its adherence to metre. Good music by bar and scale. The world is a rigid place made from patterns and relationships. Our hearts can only fool us into forgetting.”

“I see,” Genevieve sighed, her eyes wandering to see who was in the nearby cabanas.

“I hope I don’t come across as too harsh,” Hector continued. “You see, I am a practical man with a powerful drive. I tend to think of most things.. cleanly.”

"And this drive of yours,” Genevieve pondered aloud, “Where do you hope it leads?”

"To the palace as Keeper of the Royal Archives, the highest power a man of my birth can achieve,” Hector said matter-of-factly.

"But.. isn’t that Renza’s position?” It seemed rather random.

"Today, yes. But when Hunter becomes King, a member of his own house cannot manage his legal affairs. It would upend tradition and..”

She felt her heart jump as she spotted Percival was in one of the opposite cabanas. He was standing with Emery and Cyrus, seemingly locked in conversation. As Hector continued to spiel out his ambitions, she watched Percival carefully for a moment. Finally, he glanced in her direction, and she noticed his flustered expression as he realised she was looking his way. She giggled.

“Lady Genevieve? Did you hear me?”

“Huh? Were you saying something, my Lord?”

“I was asking you to be my wife.”

“What? Just now?”

“Yes. It’s obvious that we have our differences, but a match would be advantageous for both of us. I will become Keeper, and you High Chancellor.. we both get everything we could have wished for.”

I most certainly do not, thought Genevieve. But she knew what she had to do. Especially when Renza walked into the cabana.

“I’m so sorry and certainly wasn’t eavesdropping, but did I just accidentally hear that _you’re getting married??_ ”

Genevieve was lost for words. “Well. I..”

"Aaah!! This is so exciting!” Renza ran out of the cabana and towards the front of the ship.

“No, Renza.. wait..” Genevieve ran after her, but it was no use.

Once she was on the main deck, Renza called loudly above the crashing waves for the party’s attention. “House Fierro is pleased to announce the engagement of Lady Genevieve Aster and Lord Hector Nevrakis!”

Applause consumed the deck of the yacht as Renza retrieved a goblet of red wine and handed it to a fraught Genevieve. Nobles made their way onto the deck from their cabanas. “Everyone, raise your glass!”

“To Cordonia!” shouted Hunter happily. “And to Lady Genevieve Aster!”

“Hear hear,” agreed Kayden.

Percival was next to speak. “Let us hear from the bride to be!” He looked carefully at Genevieve, as if sensing that all was not right.

Genevieve looked back at him sadly. “House Aster is honoured to join with House Nevrakis.”

There were more cheers. Theodosia broke into tears. “Why is everyone falling in love and getting engaged but me?”

“You were the one who arranged this,” Cyrus pointed out.

“I know…..” Theodosia wailed.

While the others were distracted, Percival made his way over to Genevieve, full of what she perceived to be faked enthusiasm. “Huzzah, Lady Genevieve. Oh.. look at me, I’m practically drowning in my own emotion.”

“I had not thought that my engagement to another would make you so emotional, my Lord,” she said, having been unprepared for such a bold approach from him at this moment.

“I fear the three glasses of red wine may have had more to do with it,” he pointed out. “In any case.. congratulations to the two of you.”

She nodded, and looked around to see if anyone was in listening proximity. “Would that things could have been different.”

He nodded. “In another life. Now. To find my fourth glass. Excuse me.”

She watched him stumble back across the deck for a moment. If only she could puzzle that man out. She had the feeling he was genuinely disappointed; but he had no right to be. He could have been in Hector’s position, and he knew it.

A gloved hand was placed on Genevieve’s arm, and she turned to see the unwelcome sight of Lord Damon.

"It would seem that you are not quite as useless as I had suspected, girl,” he sneered.

"That is no tone to strike with the key to your family’s throne,” she suggested.

His grip tightened. “I do hope that is not a threat. I have many unflattering opinions of you, Lady Genevieve. I have little confidence in my son’s misguided belief that you are the answer to all of our problems. However, I have never held that you are a fool. Only a fool would throw everything away to spite a single old man. If this engagement falls apart, I will lose everything. But believe me when I tell you, my dear, I will make certain that both you and Hunter lose even more.”

Damon stepped away, and Genevieve felt uneasy. Had he been watching her with Percival just now? Had he picked up on the tension between them?

Renza was back. “We did it! You did it.”

“I only played my part,” Genevieve confessed.

“But it was a difficult part. I know there are other things still unresolved.” She glanced across to where Cyrus was refilling Percival’s glass.

"I knew what I had to do when I came here today,” Genevieve told her.

"Genevieve, we can only play our parts so long before the real us steps forward. Whether we want her to or not.”

"What are you talking about?”

“A surprise,” she said with a smile. “A fun surprise. Rebus Isle.”

“I’ve read about that place,” Genevieve said in excitement. “Ships have disappeared near its waters for centuries. But how is that a surprise?”

"Because the _Legacy_ is set to pass it, any moment now. And we, along with the other nobles, are going to divert there for a little adventure!”

"Aren’t you worried about disappearing?” Genevieve joked.

"I don’t know. Are you?”

Hunter approached from behind Renza. “Did someone mention travelling to Rebus Isle? I’ve wanted to go there since I was a child!”

"Yes, all of the heads of court are invited,” Renza said, mischievously. “Sadly that means no Lord Hector, but there are only so many seats in the rowboat, after all..” She offered Genevieve a sly wink.

"Alright, you have me convinced,” Genevieve said. “Let’s see what this island is all about.”

***

It was a small rowboat, just big enough for the seven of them, and it was being expertly rowed by Hunter and Kayden across the open sea.

“Freedom, at last!” Renza cried. “What do we think, everyone? Are we happy to get away?”

"Free of dull conversations and following protocol?” Genevieve suggested. “Happiness is only the start of what I feel right now.”

"If you wanted freedom from those things, perhaps we should have left Percival behind,” joked Hunter.

“I take furious offence, Your Regency,” Percival said with a smile and a wink at Hunter. Genevieve could not help but smile too; she was fast becoming a fan of slightly inebriated Percival.

"You would rather be out here than on that sumptuous yacht we’ve left behind?” asked Cyrus.

“I adore the Legacy, but there’s something truly special about being so near to the ocean in a smaller craft like this,” Genevieve explained.

"Yes, it reminds me so of the follies of my youth,” Cyrus declared. “Have I ever told you of my expedition though the kingdoms in my 18th year?”

"Many times,” sighed Kayden.

"So many,” agreed Hunter.

"Please, I’d rather throw myself overboard and brave the sharks than hear this sordid story again,” Theodosia sulked.

“No sharks in these waters, Lady Theodosia,” Percival quipped. “Many squid, on the other hand. I for one believe they are assisting in propelling our boat towards the isle!”

"I for one believe you’ve had one too many,” Kayden sighed.

"Talking of the isle,” Renza said, leaning into Genevieve, “There is treasure on the island, and I want us to be the ones to find it.”

"What sort of treasure?” Percival’s eyes were alight. “An ancient armoury, perhaps?”

"Gold? Jewels?” Theodosia asked hopefully.

“Nothing so ordinary,” Renza sighed. “Many, many years ago, a ship called the Leviathan sailed for distant shores. As they drew near, it is said their compasses spun in circles. The wheel spun itself. It wasn’t long before the great ship was wrecked against the shoals of Rebus Isle.”

"So, we’re going by boat, to a place that mysteriously wrecks boats?” Genevieve was concerned.

“It’s worse than that,” Renza said menacingly. “They say the wrecks are caused by a great magical beast that guards the Isle.”

Genevieve exchanged a glance with Percival, who was fidgeting around, a bundle of nervous energy and excitement.

“What, pray tell, makes such a journey worth risking our hides for, Renza?” Cyrus snapped.

“The Leviathan is said to have been carrying a bottle of the rarest and most expensive wine in all the kingdoms,” Renza revealed. “That is the treasure. And we are going to find it, and drink to our hearts’ content!”

“All of this for some wine?” Genevieve smiled. “You cannot be serious. What about real treasure?”

“Agreed,” Percival said. “Why not simply procure a bottle on the yacht instead? It was extremely palatable.”

"That’s an utter bore,” Theodosia huffed. “Everyone knows that the only things worth anything are utterly unique. Like me!”

"Well, if this wine is as special as they say, you shall forget all about fantasies of endless riches,” Renza went on.

"How are we to know where to look?” Hunter chipped in.

"Come now, dear brother, do you think I have not done my research? Legend says that this wine is hidden beneath the Captain’s seat. There can only be so many of those on one island, correct?”

“If that’s the case, then why hasn’t it been found yet?” Genevieve mused.

“Well, because many men have tried, and failed. To, erm, devastating consequences. So I’m told.”

"So they died?” Kayden sniggered. “That bodes well.”

"I’m too well liked to die!” panicked Theodosia.

"Nobody is going to die,” said Hunter, calmingly. “We’re going to be the only ones there. It’s perfectly safe. See? Look ahead.”

As they closed in on the shore, Renza stood up in delight, wobbling ungraciously as the waves rocked the boat. “There, you see! It’s the legendary vessel. And within it, the wine that dreams are made of!”

Hunter chuckled. “You would think this wine has magical properties.”

“Perhaps it grants wishes,” Genevieve suggested. “Or is the elixir of eternal youth!”

“Or it’s cursed and takes the voice of whoever drinks from it!”

“Then let’s hope Cyrus sips first,” Kayden said.

As they reached the shore, they all disembarked the boat and headed up the sand to the crashed vessel.

"Look, the Captain’s seat!” Renza went straight to a safe on the deck and pried it open without hesitation. “Hmm. It’s not here. It must be behind a different seal, deeper within the island.”

“So, this treasure hunt is going to be more of a hunt than you imagined,” Genevieve observed.

"No matter,” said Renza. “We shall make a game of it. Whoever is the one to bring back the legendary wine shall get the first sip!”

“A contest, then?” Percival seemed to swell at the challenge.

"Contest would imply that someone other than me has a chance of winning,” Theodosia tutted.

“Don’t count me out just yet,” Cyrus declared. “After all, some consider me quite an expert on exposing things.”

“Perhaps we could partner up for our search?” Genevieve suggested. “We’ll cover more ground that way.”

“As you wish, but make it quick,” Renza said. “We only have a few hours until sundown.”

Cyrus stepped towards Genevieve, and pulled her to one side. “You’re a sly one indeed, Lady Genevieve. Asking to partner up. If you’d wanted to be alone with me, all you have to do is ask.”

“Have you forgotten my engagement so soon, my Lord?” Genevieve frowned.

“Forgotten? No. On the contrary. I’ve been thinking of it all day. And I must say, I think you’re worthy of far more than you’ve been offered. Ally with me, and I shall offer you everything the Fierros have offered you. Plus a single, perfect night of unspeakable passion with yours truly.” 

“My dear Lord Cyrus, if only I could wave you away like the foul odour you are,” she said with a smug smile.

“Think carefully, Genevieve. Decline me now, and I may not be so friendly the next time we discuss matters of politics.”

“Are you threatening me, Lord Cyrus?”

"By refusing my offer, you threaten yourself.”

She was livid. “Know this. When I am High Chancellor, House Vescovi will be reduced to a common House.”

“The emptiness of such a threat is painfully apparent. As if you’d jeopardise the position of the Crown Shield.”

“How sad that I know your brother so much better than you do. Kayden would see Vescovi lose all claims to nobility. If anything, he’d chide me for not going far enough. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a keg of mystery wine to find.”

Cyrus scowled at her and slinked away to join Renza, who was inspecting another part of the ship.

Genevieve shuddered and looked around. It looked as if Percival had partnered up with Theodosia. She noticed Hunter and Kayden a little way away, and they beckoned her to join them.

"Another fun conversation with my half-brother?” Kayden asked her.

“Let’s just say, the sooner we find that wine, the sooner I’ll forget it,” she sighed.

"It seems Lady Theodosia and Lord Percival have paired up, so I supposed that just leaves us,” Hunter said.

"Excellent. Now let us get moving,” Genevieve sighed. “We have some wine to track down.”

***

The search drew them to an old, ruined manor full of greenery. While searching the upper floor’s corridor, Genevieve soon noticed that Theodosia and Percival had also entered the building, and were searching the lower floor, unaware that they were being watched, seemingly bickering at each other all the way round.

“Amateurs,” sighed Kayden.

Genevieve couldn’t resist a little horseplay where Percival was concerned. “It would be so easy to catch them off guard.”

"Is that mischief I see in your eyes?” Hunter chuckled.

“Could be,” Genevieve agreed. “Let’s rattle the furniture.”

"That is positively diabolical,” Hunter said with a grin. “I love it.”

The three of them reached for the floorboards, the windows, and shelves throughout the room and shook them vigorously. The wood creaked and echoed across the manor. Theodosia and Percival both jumped with fright.

"It’s the beast!” Theodosia screamed. “You shall never get the best of me, beast.. as if that were otherwise possible to start with..” She reached for a nearby board to defend herself with, but tripped over her own feet. “Aaagh..”

As Percival looked on in confusion, Theodosia lost her balance and tumbled back against the fireplace. A cloud of soot filled the room, and out of nowhere the sound of wood and brick scraping across the floor could be heard.

“It’s the beast!” Theodosia was bellowing.

"The beast is a fireplace?” Percival was pondering.

As the smoke cleared, Genevieve could see that the fireplace had shifted, revealing a secret compartment.. and a shiny bottle within.

"It’s the wine! We found it!” she gasped. Probably a little too loudly.

Indeed, soon Percival had spotted her through a hole in the ceiling. She couldn’t help but giggle as he pointed up towards her incredulously.

Theodosia came stomping over to join him, holding the bottle and looking up towards them. “I found it! And how long have you three been sitting up there like a band of fiends?”

“Long enough,” Kayden nodded down to her.

Genevieve headed downstairs, where she found Percival frowning, while a sooty Theodosia clasped the wine tightly against her bosom.

"Not a word,” Theodosia warned her.

"I only wanted to congratulate you on your success,” Genevieve said.

"Is that what we’re calling it?” Kayden laughed.

"A good question,” said Percival, who was still studying the fireplace. “After all, she unwittingly triggered this confusing contraption..”

"Unwitting? I found it, just as I said I would! And when we get back, all of you owe me a new gown for my trouble!”

"Let us head back,” Hunter declared. “The beach awaits.”

As they left the ruined manor, Theodosia fell back from the group. Hunter and Kayden went on ahead, seemingly enthused by the adventure, the events of the day, and perhaps each other’s company. Genevieve was left alone with Percival.

"Congratulations on your team’s victory, my Lord,” she said to him, as they walked together. “Teamwork makes the dream work, so they say.”

"Would I have been able to work alone, or with another partner,” he scoffed. “My ears are still recovering from Theodosia’s attempts at song.”

"Yes, we heard rather an odd wailing in the distance before we caught sight of you both,” she said. “

He nodded. “And, despite the personal sacrifices I have endured, Theodosia has no intention of allowing me any credit in discovering the mysterious wine, I am afraid.”

Genevieve looked back at Theodosia, who was cradling her bounty. “So it would seem. Still, you may have had enough wine today, perhaps?”

"Perhaps,” he mused. “I find it takes the edge off awkward situations delightfully.”

“Awkward situations? Such as..?” She was by now so frustrated with him. She’d been able to see the jealousy in his eyes when Hector had hauled her onto the yacht. She had sensed how hurt and how saddened he had been when Renza had announced the engagement earlier. And now she could detect every inch of clumsiness in the way he shuffled alongside her, just close enough to be close without touching.

“Genevieve….” He said her name, and then fell silent.

She sighed. “I do not wish for another reminder of how you prioritise your relationship with my ailing sister over.. whatever this is.”

“That was not what I was going to say. But.. on reflection.. perhaps my silence would be more effective.”

“I would wager that is likely,” she said sadly, looking into the distance.

By this point they were close to the shore; and Genevieve could hear raised voices arguing with each other. Renza and Cyrus. Their shouts were accompanied by Lord Pompadour’s barks.

“We found the wine,” she heard Hunter call ahead to them.

"Lady Theodosia found the wine,” she corrected him.

“Excellent,” Renza called. “Then, this trip was not a disappointment after all!”

She snatched the bottle from Theodosia and quickly popped the cork, prompting a strong scent of vinegar to waft through the air. The others backed away quickly at the pungent smell.

“Is it supposed to smell like that?” Genevieve asked Renza.

“I’m not sure.. it is a vintage.. a very, very old vintage..”

“Even though I found the wine and the first sip is mine by right, I will graciously allow someone else to take the first sip,” Theodosia moaned.

“Perhaps someone with a true taste for a rare vintage will appreciate it,” said Cyrus, stepping forward.

Genevieve watched in amusement as Cyrus gulped down far more than the agreed upon sip; and reeled back, turning an impressive shade of green. “It is.. quite unique.”

“Tell us, Lord Cyrus,” Hunter said in amusement. “Is the wine we found indeed the stuff of legend?”

Cyrus coughed. “Perhaps some legends are better left unearthed.” He stuck out his tongue and began to scrape it with the side of his finger.

“Not to worry, everyone,” Renza declared. “I always have a contingency plan.” She removed a satchel from the rowboat and revealed several bottles of wine.

“Well played, sister,” Hunter said happily.

“As I said earlier, extremely palatable,” Percival agreed.

***

They had all enjoyed a few more drinks together on the island, and on the rowboat back, Genevieve had sat a little closer to Percival than she’d thought she would ever dare; their hands brushing together as they rested on the seat, their legs almost touching as the boat rocked and swayed in the waves, their eyes smiling at each other’s. A contented silence remained between them as the others chatted and laughed.

She was sorry when they arrived back at the yacht. It was by now the evening and the sun was beginning to grow closer to the horizon over the water.

“Genevieve, could I have a brief word before we re-embark?” Renza said.

“By all means,” Genevieve said, as the others stood up and hopped back onto the yacht.

Once it was just the two of them, Renza moved to sit next to her. “You two seem cosy.”

“Oh..” Genevieve was concerned. “It wasn’t like that..”

“I told you that the real you would come out to play eventually. And, lucky for you, I had a little chat with Percival earlier while we were back on the island. He wants to meet with you, in the captain’s cabin at sunset. He said he needed to… ask you something he should have asked you at the hunt.”

Genevieve’s heart was beating. “Why did he not tell me this himself?”

“He didn’t want to raise suspicion in front of the other nobles. The truth is, people are already starting to whisper about the two of you. They’re watching. So, a secret meeting on the yacht was deemed safest. And, more romantic, I would suggest. Now, you have a good hour. Go and be with Hector first. Quieten those whispers.”

Genevieve nodded. She dared to dream that her meeting at sunset would negate the need for her to remain engaged to Hector; what was another hour of pretending?

***

She entered the captain’s cabin just as the sun touched the horizon, finding Percival sitting on a chair. He stood as she made her way through the door.

“Lady Genevieve. I appreciate that you are the one who asked to see me, but if you’ll allow it, there’s something I must say to you first..”

She was confused. “Wait, I thought you were the one who wanted to meet with me?” She nodded in realisation. “Ah. Renza.”

“But, Lady Renza told me that you..” He looked around. “I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”

“We’re here now,” she said, approaching him. “And you had something you were going to say to me.”

“Indeed, and if I think too much about what I am going to say I fear I will persuade myself not to say it.. Lady Genevieve..” He took her hands. “You know that I considered it a dishonour to your sister to give thought to anything that might come of our friendship. But I have given it more thought since then, and.. it would appear that there is some… significance to the way that I.. uh… _feel…_ ”

She drew closer to him. “What are you trying to say?”

“Be assured that this is not the wine talking, this is me, although the wine may have stoked the fires of bravery within me somewhat.” He released one of her hands and toyed with a lock of her hair, as his face lingered so close to hers that his beard tickled her as he spoke. “My dear Genevieve..”

Suddenly, the door opened and Lord Damon burst in, followed by Hunter and Renza. Genevieve stepped back in shock; Percival did the same.

“See, Daddy, I told you,” Renza shouted dramatically. “Hunter’s clever little plan is going to fall down around us and humiliate us. The harpy cannot help herself. It was Cyrus first, now… well you have just seen for yourself.. and it will be Hunter next!”

“Excuse me?” Genevieve called, hardly able to process what was going on. “Who are you calling a harpy? Firstly, I wouldn’t go near Cyrus with a bargepole, and secondly, Percival and I were just having a conversation about my sister!”

“Indeed,” mumbled Percival, looking at the floor. “She speaks the truth.”

“A likely story,” Renza gasped.

“Lord Beaumont. Please, leave us,” growled Damon.

Percival put his arm on Genevieve’s, protectively. “Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Percival scuttled out of the cabin nervously.

Damon glared at him as he went, then turned to Hunter in fury. “You put all your faith in _that girl_ … and this is how she repays you! She keeps her engagement for mere hours, then sneaks around to get her kicks with any noble who’ll look twice?”

Hunter’s eyes grew furious. “I will not have you disrespect Genevieve like that.”

“I told Hunter she was a bad idea, Daddy,” Renza cried. “He wouldn’t listen to me.”

Damon was furious, and turned to Hunter in outrage. “Hunter, I hereby strip you of your position of heir to the head of House Fierro. I cannot remove you as King Regent, but know this, my son, when the nobles choose House Fierro to wear the crown, it will be placed on Renza’s head. Not yours.”

“Father, you surprise and humble me,” Renza sighed. Her acting was appalling. “I graciously accept this burden.”

Hunter was frozen to the spot in horror. Genevieve knew she had to say something. “Lord Damon, with respect, Hunter was Queen Kendra’s choice, not Renza.”

“And what do you know of it?” he fumed. “I spent the better part of twenty years positioning my children to gain Kendra’s favour. Everything I did was for the queen’s approval. To earn her blessing. I worked myself half into the grave to bend that woman’s opinion by an inch. But hear this. House Fierro does not need her approval anymore. Given Hunter’s obvious inability to take control of this situation, I will delay my retirement as head of this House until the Conclave. And on the day that Cordonia selects a new royal line, it will be Renza Fierro that takes the throne.”

Damon strode off, and Renza shot Hunter and Genevieve a smug grin, before following him.

“You can’t do this!” Hunter followed them out of the cabin.

Genevieve tried to do the same, but her legs felt weak. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her eyes fluttered closed.

The world faded to black.

***

As her eyes adjusted, the first thing Genevieve saw was a woman standing over her.

“Uh.. Annalisa..?”

“Hah. You’ll be seeing her soon enough. No. It’s me, Renza.”

“What do you mean?” Of course it was Renza. But where was she? Oh no.. the memory started to flicker back.. Renza’s betrayal..

“I mean, Genevieve, that you are not looking well. At all.”

“What have you done to me?”

Renza shrugged innocently.

Genevieve looked around; they were in a smaller cabin; Renza must have dragged her here. With someone’s help?

“Renza,” she gulped. “I trusted you..”

“More importantly, you knew me,” Renza stated. “Neither of us are women willing to let the world dictate our fates. We will take what we deserve. You’ve never made a secret of that, and neither did I. If this truly came as a surprise to you, then..” She laughed. “Whose fault is that exactly?”

“This isn’t the way…” she slurred, finding it hard to open her mouth, she was so weak.

“They passed me over, Genevieve. They handed my destiny to my twin brother, then dismissed me into the bed of a stranger! Like you, sweet Genevieve, I will not sit in a corner with my legs crossed in a pretty dress and wait for someone to tell me I’m worthy. Because I _am_ worthy. And I am taking what I want. With or without their approval.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to hurt those around you…” Genevieve begged her.

“I don’t need permission to clear my path of obstacles. Not you, not my brother, not your sister, not even _my queen_.”

Genevieve gasped in horror. “It was you that killed Kendra? That poisoned Annalisa? You’ve been behind all this from the start?”

“You know how much I love to prepare. Now, I know this is awkward timing, what with your fancyman just about to declare his love for you and everything, but I require a favour.”

A sudden pain gripped Genevieve’s body, and the room began to spin around her. She shook her head sharply, trying to fight back whatever was gripping her.

“Despite this little hiccup in our relationship, I need you to remain my ally and marry Hector.”

“Never,” Genevieve spat.

“Hmm. I suppose I should have expected that reaction. After all, you’re an intelligent woman like me and can’t make important decisions without all of the facts. Have you heard of cantarella? It’s a tasteless, odourless, and slow acting poison. Usually given in small doses, allowing it to build up in the victim’s system little by little until it’s just nearly a lethal dosage. Then, when the time is right, all it needs is the smallest push.” She grinned a malevolent grin. “Wait, I’m being rude. Your throat must be ever so dry. Are you thirsty, Genevieve?”

She reached for a bottle of red wine standing on a nearby table, and poured some into a glass. Genevieve realised the awful truth as her memories flitted back and the truth seeped in. All the times Renza had offered her red wine over the last few weeks.. _What’s your poison?_ she had asked her on the night they had met.

She watched aghast as Renza crouched down next to her, placed the wine glass down, and prodced a small vial from her chest, red liquid swirling within it. “With the cantarella now built up in your system, you’ll need a dose of this every few days to stay alive from now on. Marry Hector, put me on the throne, and I will give you those doses until my coronation. If you’re a good, obedient girl after that, I may feel inclined to keep you around for even longer..”

“No,” hissed Genevieve.

“Honestly, my darling? You don’t have a choice.”

Genevieve used all of her strength to draw herself up to a sitting position. “I am Lady Genevieve, Head of House Aster, the stalwart wolf of Cordonia! And I will never, ever, help a self-serving, untrustworthy, disgusting snake like you!”

Renza was initially startled, but then her eyes narrowed. “Fine.”

She tucked the vial back into her chest, stood up, and smoothed out her dress. “Death by canterella comes in stages. First it attacks the body. Next, your mind and your senses. Finally, your spirit will grow tired and weak until.. you are no more.”

She left the room. “Goodbye, Genevieve Aster.”

Genevieve dropped back to the floor, too weak to remain sitting up. She heard the turning of a lock, as Renza’s final words echoed around the cabin.


	7. Her blue suited hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of NSFW, and not in a good way :)

_Death by canterella comes in three stages. First it attacks the body. Next.. your mind and your senses…_

_I need to focus. Focus on the door._

But the door that was once just a few feet away was now far from her reach, along a distant corridor.

_Just keep moving, Genevieve. No matter what._

She summoned her strength and crawled towards the distant door, pulling herself doggedly across the endless stretch of stone. But just as she approached the door, a powerful heat beamed down upon her neck. Her hands sunk into the ground, her throat grew dry, her muscles weak.

A vast desert.. beneath a blistering midday sun.. a distant labrynth..

_Must keep moving._

She powered past countless dunes in search of a path to the shimmering maze. The door out of here had to be hidden in there..

But her throat was so dry…

_It’s only an illusion, Genevieve. You’re stronger than this._

After what felt like hours, she finally arrived at the maze. She crawled past its walls and arrived at an impossible tangle of architecture, curling and unfurling downwards as if suspended from a ceiling.

An unwelcome apparition floated in front of her. _Poor little Genevieve,_ Renza mocked. _You really should have stuck to reading stories from the safety of your library cell. The real world is far too dangerous for droopy little flowers like you._

 _Except this is not the real world,_ Genevieve reminded herself. _Get out of my way!_

Renza disappeared as soon as she had appeared.

_Just a little further._

Now she was on soil, on a starlit night _,_ grasping at the ground to pull herself to a grassy spot.

Another apparition appeared, pacing up and down in an uncontrolled frenzy. _Lady Genevieve? Where are you? I knew I should have stayed with you… I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you like that… What sort of honourable man am I? I could not save you…_

She tried to call out his name, but could not make a sound. Oh, Percival..

_Except he’s not real. He’s in my mind._

_Keep going, Genevieve. You will see him again._

And just like that, she was back on the Legacy. Hunched near the door of the cabin she had been imprisoned in.

But now what? Renza had locked the door.

Leaning down and peering through the door crack, she could make out people on the other side of the door.

“This door’s locked,” she could make out a voice that sounded like Kayden.

“It wasn’t earlier,” she heard another voice say. Maybe she was hallucinating again, but that sounded like Percival.

She summoned all her strength. “I’m in here!” she shouted, then her head slumped back to the floor.

“Genevieve?” she heard what sounded like Hunter’s voice. “Thank goodness you’re alive!”

“Hunter..” she called.

“The door is locked, your Ladyship” she heard Vasco’s voice. “Never fear, I’ll find a…”

There was a loud bang against the door, and it swung open, knocking against her as it did and pushing her back into the room. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Hunter in the doorframe.

“I was going to say find a key, but… that is a more expedient method,” Vasco conceded.

Genevieve really hoped this wasn’t just another illusion. “Everyone, stay back. I don’t know if you are real.”

Hunter opened his hand and reached out slowly to where she lay on the floor.

“I said, stay back!”

"Your ladyship,” Vasco said. “If I may, I am uncertain as to what is happening to you, but I can assure you that we are here to help.”

“My trust has been stretched thin,” she said. “If you want it, earn it. Prove that you are who you say you are, and not some figment of my imagination.”

“Genevieve..”

She heard another voice. “Vasco, if I may?”

Her heart leapt to see her blue suited hero at the door. “Percival…”

"My dear Lady Genevieve. I can prove that _I_ am real, because if I was a figment of your imagination, I would come closer and take you into my arms, am I right? Yet, I remain here at a distance.”

She sighed. Well played, Percival.

“I’m not convinced he is real, you know,” Kayden commented. “That sounds more like something my half-brother would say.”

“Cyrus’s words would have been far cruder,” Hunter suggested.

Genevieve sighed. “Oh, my lords. I am sorry for doubting you. All of you. It’s becoming hard to keep my head straight.. Renza has been poisoning me…”

Percival took a step back in horror.

“Impossible!” Hunter cried. “I know she’s scheming to achieve the crown, but..”

Kayden drew closer to Genevieve, and knelt beside her. “Tell us everything.”

***

She told them everything; everything she could remember Renza telling her, everything she could remember from her hallucination. Hunter and Kayden immediately took it upon themselves to search Renza’s cabin for the poison and the promised antidote. Vasco and Percival helped her to her own allocated cabin.

She sat on the bed, Vasco standing reassuringly next to her, Percival loitering awkwardly by the door.

"How are you feeling, Genevieve?” Vasco asked her, not for the first time since they had discovered her in the cabin.

"So, so tired…”

"Whatever you do, do not sleep,” Vasco urged her. “To sleep with this poison inside you could be deadly. “I will be back by your side as swiftly as I can. I may have failed your sister at the Masquerade, but by the stars above, I will not fail you.”

As Vasco spoke, a torrent of pain rushed through Genevieve’s temple. He looked on, worried, and turned to Percival, before looking back one more time at Genevieve. “Lord Percival will stay with you while I am gone. Stay strong, Your Ladyship. You must.”

She managed to nod to him as he left the room. Percival walked over to her, and sat next to her, placing a hand on her forehead. All pain seemed to leave it.

“I just need to tell you that I echo Vasco’s sentiments,” he said. “I was not able to help your sister in her hour of need. But I want to be here for you, Genevieve.”

“This poison in my veins,” she sighed. “I think Renza may have used it to poison Annalisa as well.”

He nodded. “Then, if we save you, we can save her too.”

“Indeed.”

She sighed. “Percival, what were you going to say to me in the captain’s cabin earlier?”

His eyes grew distant. “It matters not right now, my lady. We just need to get you strong again. Then we can continue that conversation.”

She didn’t think that was such a bad idea, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kicked off his boots and they lay on her bed together, chatting idly about various topics to ensure she stayed awake. She smiled as Percival recounted tales of the weapons in his armory, and his dreams of sailing the seven seas one day for the honour of House Beaumont. She told him about her childhood; a happy one when Annalisa’s parents had been alive, but which had taken a turn in her teenage years when she had fallen out of favour with her aunts and been sent to work in the library. She spoke further to him about her dream to identify her birth parents.

And although she felt pained at times, his very presence just helped, somehow. She looked up at their reflection in the mirrored feeling, and they just looked… right.

Suddenly, they heard voices approaching.

"That’s Renza’s voice…” she gulped.

“I can take her,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, Percival, we should hide! Find out what she’s up to! She may have hidden the poison, or antidote that she had earlier in here.”

He looked up. “Hiding will be difficult with that mirror..”

"Then under the bed, quickly!” she hissed, and using all her remaining energy, she rolled off the bed, crouched down and rolled herself carefully underneath it. He soon followed her.

Two sets of footsteps entered the cabin seconds later.

"This was Genevieve’s bed, you know,” Renza boasted. “Well it would have been, had I not killed her!” She laughed.

“How certain are you that our little Genevieve no longer draws breath?” came a man’s voice. Wait, she recognised that voice… Looking across at Percival, she could see he was deep in thought too.

“Do not doubt me, darling. It does not end well for people,” Renza sneered.

It was soon obvious that the two were both on the bed, their accommodation became more uncomfortable as two bodies began to bounce about above them.

Genevieve drew close to Percival. “I’m going to peek out,” she half mimed, half whispered. “See who it is.”

Percival remained completely motionless, as they heard Renza speak again.

“Soon, I will be queen. I will grant my own divorce from Henry. Then, I shall force you to marry me by royal decree..”

As she peeked out and upwards to the mirrored ceiling, she saw his face. _Cyrus!_

“King Cyrus Vescovi does have quite the ring to it…”

She retreated back underneath and a shocked Percival met her gaze.

"Is there anyone Cyrus isn’t sleeping with?” she mouthed to him.

The look of shock turned to one of playful amusement.

"Feel free to enjoy the ride, _King_ Cyrus. So long as you remember which monarch wears the trousers.”

Genevieve saw the offending trousers hit the floor. Oh-oh. They weren’t going to, were they?

“But Cordonia has been under a woman’s heel for too long, my dear Renza. The people need a powerful King to follow.”

“Hah. Your crown will be for show. You will be the same sentient puddle of hair product and gutter slime you’ve always been.”

 _Wow, tell it like it is, Renza_ , Genevieve thought.

"That’s certainly rich coming from someone with split ends..” was Cyrus’s response.

"How dare you speak to your future queen in this way! I demand that you present that sexy bottom of yours for punishment at once!”

Genevieve turned to look at Percival, whose face was pale.

"Marvellous idea of yours,” he whispered.

She glared at him, but just wanted to laugh out loud at the absurdity of this situation.

They heard a loud spank, followed by Cyrus’s giggles. Moments later, Renza’s dress sailed to the floor to join Cyrus’s trousers.

Genevieve gasped as she saw the antidote vial Renza had shown her earlier roll onto the floor. She reached out a hand – but Cyrus’s underwear landed on top of it. She pulled her hand back in disgust.

“Such a shame that you plucked the flower of House Aster before I had the chance to ruffle her petals,” she heard Cyrus groan.

“I gave her a chance to escape with her life,” Renza said. “On the condition that she married Hector and supported me, but she said no. So, she had to die. We are unstoppable anyway, regardless of which of your pathetic fans you choose to stay engaged to, we have the power now. There is nobody left in House Aster to take a stand against us with the remaining House, after all.”

“Well, I suppose I will have to make do with tending other gardens,” Cyrus responded.

"Superior gardens,” Renza said confidently.

The bed began to shake, and Cyrus moaned with pleasure.

“I’m not sure what is more pathetic,” Renza panted. “You, pining for Genevieve, or your distaste for doing what is necessary.”

"Have you forgotten that you share these sheets with the man who killed Queen Kendra?” Cyrus shouted.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from her companion, and turned back to him. The disgust on his face was tangible.

“Call me weak again, and I shall be forced to showcase my strength by other means,” Cyrus continued.

The bed shook again, and Renza gasped loudly. “Please. You merely hired the assassin. The assassin used my poison.”

“You self-congratulating little frost-witch..”

“You potato-brained man-harlot!”

The sickening sound of soggy suction flooded the cabin as the bed above them began to knock loudly up and down against the wooden floor. Genevieve looked at Percival apologetically. She mused on the fact that although she had imagined many situations in which she could linger so close to Percival, this was most definitely not one of them.

“I need to get that vial,” she whispered.

He nodded, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. “Good luck.”

She reached out her other hand, but the vial was just out of her reach.

“Drop out from the contest,” Renza was sighing. “Declare your allegiance to… me….”

“N – n – n- never!”

“You cannot win. No-one at court respects House Vescovi. Your house symbol is foolish and vain!”

“At least the previous head of my house trusted me with my house charm from the beginning!”

Renza screamed and Cyrus’s comb was thrown to the floor next, followed by the Fierro amulet.

“I have all my best ideas while dancing sideways,” Cyrus said. “Here is my latest. You drop out from the contest, and declare your allegiance to.. me…!”

“You don’t have the subtlety it takes to be King,” Renza purred. “You’re so obvi- oh yes..”

Now Renza’s corset was on the floor, and it nudged the vial even further out of Genevieve’s reach.

Cyrus was shouting excitably. “Agree to my rightful position as King, or I swear I’ll stop your ecstasy at once…”

“Even if I agreed, you cannot win… I have plans to win the throne, what plans do you have… ohhh…”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Cyrus leered. “You’re just fishing..”

_Fishing! That was it!_

Genevieve reached for the corset and swung it across the floor, looping its strap around the vial and rolling it into her grasp.

She heard Percival’s resultant sigh of relief, and passed the vial to him. He tucked it safely into one of his pockets.

“Now what?” he whispered.

“Now.. I feel…”

The floor they were on, the bed above them, began to spin, and she grabbed hold of Percival, gripping him tightly in a reflex action to combat the pain she was feeling….

“Here.” She felt something nudge against her lips. Opening her eyes, she realised it was the vial, which Percival was offering to her. “Drink some.”

She did as she was instructed, being careful not to drink it all, as they would need some to analyse.

It helped, as did Percival’s reassuring expression and his hand in hers. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, as the bouncing of the bed slowed in intensity, almost in line with her symptoms.

“We should move,” she whispered to him.

“They will notice the door opening,” he mimed. “We must stay until they go, or they fall asleep.”

She sighed. “I just want to sleep…”

He shook his head firmly; and together they waited. Luckily they did not have too long to wait; Renza soon got off the bed, dressed and left the cabin, leaving Cyrus alone on the bed. Once they heard Cyrus’s snores, they knew it was safe for them to leave.

***

Percival helped Genevieve onto the deck, where they soon found Vasco, Hunter and Kayden. Genevieve explained the predicament they had been in. Yet while they now had a sample of the antidote, the others had not been successful in finding the poison.

Although there were not many hours until the yacht arrived back at shore, it was agreed that Vasco and Genevieve should leave the vessel by rowboat immediately to avoid Genevieve being seen by Renza. Vasco was keen to get Genevieve home to work on the cure to her ailment in any case. Hunter agreed to keep Renza on the other side of the boat by way of confronting her over her betrayal and asking her what she had done with Genevieve.

Genevieve was still having odd visions by the time she arrived back at the Aster home. She didn’t think it had been a dream, as she was still trying her best not to sleep at Vasco’s insistence, but perhaps it was a hallucination when she attended a tea party with a tiger, a wolf cub, a panda and an emu, and several talking dogs. _A crown. A coronation. A shattering._ Still, it took her mind off the terrible events that had taken place on the yacht.

With some more of the antidote in her system, she was finally allowed to sleep, peacefully in her own bed, with the house on full guard in case Renza, who must by now have realised that no body had been found on the yacht, paid a visit. Vasco, of course, was toiling over the antidote.

She dreamed peacefully and contentedly. She dreamed of Percival; that he came to the window and serenaded her, climbed up the trellis to her balcony, and declared his undying love. Of course, she knew it had to be another hallucination or a dream; he would never do anything so reckless. But that was part of the reason why she had fallen for him. He was adorably clueless, a good person with strong values. A faithful, compassionate friend.

Sadly, she was woken suddenly from her dream by Vasco, who had developed what he hoped would be a cure, and had excitedly administered it. A little while later, she’d been feeling better, stronger, and ready to beat this malady.

She woke late the next morning following the most restful sleep she’d ever experienced. It was invigorating to feel like herself again.

She made her way to the window, and looked out at the city beyond her. The world out there was beautiful, and she had everything to live for. She, Hunter, and their allies would be able to face Renza, their heads held high, and do the right thing by Cordonia. But there was something she needed to do first. Continue the conversation with Percival that had been so rudely interrupted by Renza.

She was certain that he had been about to declare that he had changed his mind about his earlier decision not to enter into a romantic relationship with her. A strong connection had developed between the two of them over the past weeks, they’d grown so close, so easily that it would come naturally to do so. And it was not as if her sister were here; while Genevieve felt sure that Annalisa would understand, Percival could not wait forever to obtain Annalisa’s permission to move on from his barely-begun relationship with her.

There was a light rap on Genevieve’s bedroom door. “I’ll be there in a moment, Vasco,” she called.

She heard no response from Vasco, but a familiar chuckle.

 _No._ Genevieve turned in amazement.

“Hello, sister,” said a smiling Annalisa.


	8. The right thing to do

Her first emotion was overwhelming joy. She ran to her sister and enveloped her in a huge hug. “I’ve missed you so much.. I’ve been dying to tell you everything that’s been happening..”

Annalisa smiled warmly. “Vasco has told me everything, Genevieve.”

Vasco didn’t know _everything_ , of course. But now was not the time to discuss that topic. “So you know all about our alliance with the Regent, and what happened to me at the hands of his sister?”

“Yes. I’m thankful that you’re well,” she said sadly. “When I get my hands on that.. that she-weasel.. I’ll…”

Genevieve laughed. “You’ll have to get in line. Half the court is gunning for her.”

“Yes, well, she didn’t mess with half the court’s sister,” Annalisa frowned. “And from what I understand, she put me into my long sleep. I have missed so much fun and festivity…” Her eyes sparkled. “Genevieve, you made such a success of our House debut! I am so grateful to you.”

“I would never have let you down,” Genevieve assured her sister.

Vasco came into the room. “Your ladyships, I am sorry to interrupt your reunion, but the King Regent and the Crown Shield are here to see you both.”

Annalisa took Genevieve’s hand and led her downstairs, excitedly.

Hunter was first to greet them. “I see the sisters have been reunited. I’m glad Vasco’s antidote worked.”

“Indeed,” Annalisa said. “Our House needs both of us if we are to survive. Vasco has informed me that _much_ has happened in my absence.”

“Much of those events stemming from Queen Kendra’s death,” Kayden stated.

Annalisa looked sorrowful. “I cannot believe that I was the last to see her alive. I only wish I could have helped her.”

Kayden’s eyes darkened. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yes,” Annalisa said to him. “I was escorted into the throne room. But once in there, I saw a hooded figure. He had a vial that released a strange fume. The guards rushed upon him, but one by one they fell to the vapour. I ran to help Kendra… that’s where my memory ends.”

"What of this fume?” Hunter pondered.

“I wonder if it were a high dosage form of cantarella that instantly affects anyone who inhales the vapour?” Genevieve suggested. “Renza did admit to supplying the poison..”

“That would make sense,” Kayden agreed. “The effects of Renza’s poison line up with her threat that Genevieve would never wake again. And seeing as how the same antidote worked on you, Annalisa, we can be sure you were both affected by Renza’s poison.”

Annalisa folded her arms. “If that’s our conclusion, then I’d love to hear your plans to arrest Renza and Cyrus for their crimes.”

Hunter sighed. “There is an issue with that. I can’t arrest a noble without evidence or witnesses. It’ll look like I’m trying to grab power as King Regent.”

Annalisa walked towards Hunter, her eyes ablaze with fury. “They murdered Queen Kendra, poisoned me, your guards, and my sister, and you’re telling me you can’t punish them?”

“I hate to admit it,” sighed Kayden. “But Hunter is right. Unless we can connect them to the assassin, it’ll be Genevieve’s word against Renza’s.”

“I can’t believe this!” Annalisa turned and threw her hands in the air. 

“Listen,” Genevieve said to Annalisa. “Hunter and Kayden are doing their best.”

“They’ve both walked among the queen’s murderers this entire time! Hell…. They’re related to them!”

"Being related does not mean they can read their sibling’s minds any more than you can read mine,” Genevieve said. Suddenly, her mind conjured up an image of her and Percival lying on the bed together on the yacht, comfortable and close. She really hoped Annalisa wasn’t a mind reader.

“Gah! Fine.” Annalisa frowned, and glared at Hunter and Kayden. “As long as we show them what happens when you wrong House Aster!”

“We will,” Genevieve assured her.

“There will be no such foolishness,” came a voice from beyond the room.

Genevieve sighed as their aunt Zya entered the room, followed by their aunt Elise.

“We need to have a discussi…” Elise began.

"No discussion,” Zya snapped. “We are to forget whatever path we’ve been travelling. Hunter no longer holds power. We must find an accord with Cyrus and Renza to save our fortunes.”

"As the head of House Aster, I will not…” Genevieve began, but looked at Annalisa in puzzlement as she said the exact same words at the exact same time.

There was an awkward pause.

Genevieve smiled politely. “Please, sister. After you…”

"As I was saying,” continued Annalisa, “I will not cower before the very people who’ve hurt us.”

Zya frowned. “Annalisa, do you support Genevieve’s actions?”

“I do,” Annalisa said.

“Then we would ask..” Elise began.

“We’re not asking,” Zya growled. “It’s clear Elise and I are the only voices of reason left.”

"You can’t force me to do anything,” Genevieve said, facing up to Zya.

“Nor I,” Annalisa said, stepping forward with Genevieve.

“Oh can’t I?” Zya frowned. Genevieve may be part of this house, but not by blood. A simple disownment would change everything.”

"This is my home,” insisted Genevieve. “My house.”

"I would never allow you to disown my sister,” Annalisa agreed.

"You may be the head of House now,” Zya spat, “But I have allies among our lands who tire of your indulgence at court.”

“As if you could usurp as head of House,” laughed Annalisa. “All you would do is weaken our House to Renza and Cyrus.”

"I might not win, true… but you wouldn’t jeopardise our House for the sake of one girl, would you, Annalisa?”

There was an uncomfortable silence as Zya’s threat hung in the air.

"Do as we say,” Zya went on, “Or Genevieve loses the privilege of belonging to House Aster.”

She stomped out of the room, and Elise looked sympathetically back at them all before following her out.

Annalisa was emotional. “I can’t believe they’d stoop so low..”

“We need to change their minds,” Genevieve said bravely.

Kayden shrugged. “Seemed like your aunt was quite set in her way..”

“No. Genevieve is right,” Annalisa said. “I know Zya and Elise better than any of you. We will invite them to dinner and explain things formally. It’s worked during.. past disagreements.” She clapped her hands. “Vasco! Begin preparations for tonight. Decorate the dining room with their favourite colours, fond childhood memorabilia.. whatever it takes!”

"At once, Your Ladyship,” Vasco replied.

“If I may,” Hunter suggested. “Stopping Renza is my priority, so I would aid in your quest, if I could.”

“And I’ve already dispatched messages to have my guards look into this four-fingered man,” Kayden added.

“That would be most welcome,” Genevieve said happily.

“Meanwhile, Genevieve and I will look into the meal options for the evening,” Annalisa announced.

“At least we’ll be able to spend some time catching up,” Genevieve said with a smile in her sister’s direction. After all, there was something she needed to tell her.

***

But, how best to approach the subject? Every time Genevieve thought she had decided how best to do it, she changed her mind. The direct approach. _Annalisa, I have fallen for Percival and I believe he feels the same way about me._ The testing the water approach. _So, I met that Percival you told me about._ The sneaky approach. _If I were to tell you I’d fallen in love while you were not around, you’d be happy for me, right?_

She was completely at a loss.

She and Annalisa were now upstairs getting ready for the dinner, and she could tell from the expression on her sister’s face that she was going to have to decide soon.

"So. Which one is it?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Hunter or Kayden? They both seem enchanted by you.. which one enchants you back?”

“Oh… no Annalisa… you’ve got this all wrong…” She giggled. “I actually think they enchant each other.”

Annalisa cocked her head for a moment as if contemplating this theory. “Wow. I want to know _all_ the details on how you arrived at that conclusion.”

“I don’t think that’s why you brought me up here,” Genevieve said, trying to change the subject. “I thought you brought me up here to choose a gown for tonight.”

“Unfortunately, you are correct. Details later. We need to concentrate on showing Zya and Elise who’s truly in charge of House Aster.”

Genevieve looked confused. “Why.. you are, Annalisa..”

"No, Genevieve. You took the mantle when it mattered most, and by all accounts served House Aster with honour. Right now, though, we need to work together to keep Zya and Elise from working with Cyrus.”

"I'm just glad to stand by your side,” Genevieve said.

"As am I, sister,” Annalisa said with a beam. “Whatever happens, you and I are staying together. I can’t do any of this without you.”

 _Whatever happens,_ thought Genevieve, as her sister hugged her tightly.

***

“You both look healthy this evening,” Elise said kindly as the four of them finally sat down to dinner that evening. “It’s good to see you both.”

“Let’s dispense with the idle chatter,” Zya butted in. “We all know why we’re here.”

"To enjoy a lovely family dinner among family,” Elise emphasised. “We’re so happy to have you back, Annalisa.”

"It’s good to be back,” Annalisa declared.

"As we all feel,” Genevieve agreed.

"Enough. Let’s put all our cards on the table,” Zya growled.

"Indeed,” said Annalisa, glaring at Zya. “Aunt Zya, why don’t you tell us why you wish to betray this House and kneel to our enemies?”

"You’ve lost all your allies,” Zya retorted. “The only candidates for the throne are your enemies. Unless we do something, this House’s days are numbered.”

“Then we make new allies,” Genevieve said.

“With who?” Zya asked.

"Zya asks a good question,” Elise added.

"Well. Even though he’s no longer the head of House Fierro, we still have the King Regent on our side.”

"Ha,” laughed Zya. “A temporary figurehead without the power to arrest criminals. Some ally.”

“Perhaps, but he would never betray us, use us, or murder us for his own ambition.”

Annalisa gasped, and looked at Genevieve in excitement.

“Is there something you wanted to add, Annalisa?” asked Elise.

“Yes. I just had an amazing idea! We could ally with Percival Beaumont!”

Genevieve did her best to keep her face straight and pale. Seemed like the conversation she’d been putting off was going to have to take place soon. Although, hopefully not in front of their aunts.

"That could be an alliance worth pursuing..” Elise began.

"Percival is out of the question,” Zya said, dismissively. “His brother Emery is engaged to Cyrus.”

Annalisa’s expression was priceless. “WHAT?”

"Vasco didn’t tell you about that, then,” giggled Genevieve.

Annalisa was speechless.

“Annalisa’s idea isn’t completely without its merits,” Genevieve said, slowly. “Percival is still head of House Beaumont. It’s.. possible he could yet forbid Emery and Cyrus’s engagement... if there was a good reason.”

Zya shook her head. “An internal Beaumont struggle is far less of a possibility than Cyrus striking a deal with us.”

“There’s no reason to believe Cyrus will offer us anything,” Genevieve went on. “He’s been hostile to us the whole time.”

“Yes, because you sided with Hunter from the beginning,” Zya pointed out.

“It was the right move,” Genevieve stated, as the servers brought out the main course.

"So.. if not Cyrus, we should reach out to Renza,” Elise went on. “We can use your connection with Hunter.”

“No, it can’t be Renza. She poisoned us, remember?”

"Genevieve is the only one here who has opposed Cyrus and Renza,” Zya pointed out. “With Annalisa’s recovery, we can say we have had a change of heart.”

“What if they demand that we turn Genevieve over to them in exchange for peace?” Annalisa asked.

“Why not?” Zya said. “Genevieve is the reason we are here. She is the one who rejected Renza’s offer. She is the one who turned her back on House Aster.”

Genevieve stood up, angrily. “Everything I have done, I have done for House Aster!”

“No. Everything you have done, you have done to escape the library,” Zya retorted. “Which is where you belong!”

“Things have changed,” Annalisa called out.

“Nothing has changed, Annalisa. This girl is still the wailing child your parents found outside the door twenty years ago. She never belonged to House Aster. Our family’s fate is not to be ruined by some orphaned bitch!”

"What did you call my sister?” It was Annalisa’s turn to stand, her eyes filled with fury.

“You heard me.”

“Zya, please..” Elise looked uncomfortable.

“Enough!” Genevieve yelled.

Once they were all looking at her, she took a deep breath.

“I obediently spent years at the library for this House. I was willing to marry a stranger for this House. I nearly died for this House! I’ve always placed the interests of House Aster first. Now, that means standing up to Cyrus and Renza, not sucking up to them! It will be difficult, but we are not a House of cowards. We stand together, like the wolf pack!”

“This dinner is over,” Zya cried, standing up with enough force that her chair tipped over. She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

“That was uncalled for,” Elise said, looking in the direction Zya had departed. “Please excuse her.”

“I’m not inclined to do so,” Genevieve spat.

“That is understandable, but if you would allow me, I would speak with my sister. She’s always been assertive, but this is not like her.”

"Very well,” sighed Genevieve. “If she is willing to mind herself, we would be honoured to host both of you for dessert.”

Elise nodded, and followed after Zya. Annalisa grabbed Genevieve’s arm and led her out into the foyer.

"Genevieve…” She looked fondly at her. “Are you okay?”

Genevieve was quite emotional at how passionately Annalisa had stood up for her. She really, really had her back. “I will be. It was stupid of me to yell at Zya. Now, everything is falling apart. I am sorry.”

"Genevieve, you have it all wrong,” Annalisa said reassuringly. “I’m so impressed by how you handled yourself in there. I didn’t know you would be able to stand up to Zya like that.”

She sighed. “For all the good it did us.” She sat down on the stairway, with her head in her hands.

Annalisa came to sit next to her. “Listen, Genevieve, this might be the most time we’ve spent together since we were children.”

“True,” Genevieve agreed. “Your visits to the library could never last too long.”

Annalisa was smiling. “I remember when we used to play out here for hours. See there, that was where I got a ball stuck in the wall and Vasco had to climb up to get it down..”

"Honestly? I was glad the ball got stuck,” giggled Genevieve. “I could finally go back to my reading. You had way too much energy.”

"Listen, we might not have hours like we used to, but let’s take a walk outside while we wait for them to have their conversation. Retreat a few old memories while we have the chance. Follow me.”

Soon they were out in the cool outdoor air. It felt so refreshing after such a tense dinner, and Genevieve breathed it in thankfully. Beyond them, tents were already being set up for the carnival that was to take place shortly in the grounds to celebrate House Aster’s inclusion in the nobility. It was now a double celebration, mused Genevieve, to celebrate Annalisa’s recovery.

“We always came out here to forget our troubles,” Annalisa sighed. “You’d sit over there, reading, by that bush.”

Genevieve remembered it well. “The long daylight of the summer months made for the best reading.”

“When the neighbour’s boys weren’t staving off their boredom at your expense..” giggled Annalisa.

"They stopped once you taught them boredom was preferable to a basket of apples in the face,” chuckled Genevieve.

"You were so gentle,” Annalisa said. “You’d have never raised a hand to fight them.”

“I had you to fight for me,” Genevieve admitted. “Those were early signs of the way you’d fight for our house.”

"Indeed,” Annalisa laughed. “Though now I’m more adept with my words, so I need not rely on my proficiency with an apple basket. However, I can name two people I wouldn’t mind giving a loaded basket to the nose right now.” She scowled.

"I’m honoured you’d be willing to take up the basket once more in my name.”

Annalisa nodded. “I have a duty as your big sister to look out for you. It’s been that way ever since you showed up on our doorstep. Mother said that upon seeing you in that basket, the first thing I said was “protect.”

"A bold statement for a toddler,” Genevieve sighed.

"Bold, yes. But I kept to that declaration. Until our parents passed. Zya and Elise arrived to manage the estate, but all they really wanted was to enjoy our family’s wealth and status. Your heritage an embarrassment to them, they sent you to the library. That was the first time I couldn’t protect you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Genevieve told her. “You weren’t of age then. You couldn’t overrule them.”

"It still felt like I should’ve been able to do something,” Annalisa sighed.

"You didn’t leave me fully destitute,” Genevieve said. “I treasured the days you visited me in the library.”

“Every time, I thought about ripping you out of that cursed place,” Annalisa told her. “Let our aunts sabotage my position at court in retaliation. Throwing everything away would’ve been worth it for you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to throw everything away for me,” Genevieve said. “You had the opportunity for a splendid life. You still do.”

"One that you deserved too,” Annalisa explained. “But to give you that, I needed leverage. If I could advance the House’s power, gain a few allies in high places…”

Genevieve gasped. “Everything you were doing with the House.. was for _me_?”

Annalisa nodded. “I was so close. The night at the Masquerade Ball was supposed to be the moment. Zya and Elise would have their noble status and wealth. I would have the power to bring us back together.”

“In some ways, it still was,” Genevieve contemplated. “Here we are. Together.”

“Fate has a cruel way of fulfilling dreams,” Annalisa sighed.

Genevieve had to agree, her thoughts drifting back to Percival. How could she possibly continue to pursue his affections now, in the knowledge of everything her sister had done and continued to do for her?

"Soon,” Annalisa went on, “We may not even have a House to enjoy together.”

“We won’t lose our House, Annalisa,” Genevieve urged. “We’re going to win. You’ve fought hard. I’ve fought hard. Together, we’ll continue to do so, and we’ll save everything.”

Annalisa nodded. “Nobody has yet to see what the Aster sisters can do together.”

"Raise hell is what we’ll do,” Genevieve declared.

Annalisa eyed her curiously. “I’m impressed how far you’ve come since those days in the library. There’s a presence to you now. You stood up to Zya and Elise on your own. You have made influential connections at court.”

“I’ve had so many wonderful people around me in the past weeks,” she explained. “Hunter, Kayden, Vasco …” She paused. “Among other new and already dear friends. They have been teaching me and expanding the way I see this world.”

"Always the humble one,” Annalisa said. “At least leave some space on that list to praise yourself. You deserve it. You’re ready to stand on your own.”

"Stand for what, though?”

“For us.”

Vasco approached them. “Pardon me, your Ladyships, but Elise and Zya have returned for dessert, and await you.”

“Very good, Vasco,” Genevieve said. “Thank you.”

They waited until he had turned back before they headed themselves back to the house.

"So, who are these other new and already dear friends you speak of?” Annalisa insisted.

Now. She had to say something now. “Well, there is Percival…”

Annalisa gasped. “Really? Have you met him? Seen much of him?”

"Yes. He has been a great support to me.” She reached underneath her petticoat, and showed Annalisa her dagger. “He gave me this, for my protection. I would have used it on Renza were I not so weak.”

Annalisa grinned. “Wow. Impressive.”

Genevieve nodded. “He and I have become close friends.”

“Do you talk about me?”

Genevieve smiled. “Constantly.”

Annalisa’s face lit up. “Did he tell you what happened on the night of the Masquerade Ball…..”

“He told me all about it, yes.”

Annalisa squealed. “Listen, Genevieve, this is the first time I’ve had such a good feeling about someone! By all accounts, he was definitely worth waking up for! I can’t wait to see him again!” Then, she paused. “Do you think he returns my affections?”

“All you can do is ask him,” Genevieve said bravely, as they reached the door of the manor.

"Then, I will.” Annalisa beamed, and stepped aside to let Genevieve lead the way back inside. “After you.”

Genevieve held her head high as she walked back inside. It was the right thing to do. Let him decide.

As they re-entered the dining toom, Zya and Elise were sitting in their chairs, sampling the desserts. The sisters sat back down opposite them.

"Consider yourselves fortunate my sister convinced me to give you until dessert is over,” Zya growled.

“We would like to hear your thoughts on our future,” Elise said.

"Like, if you have anything resembling a plan,” said Zya.

“In fact, we do,” Annalisa said brightly. “Though Renza broke the Fierro alliance, we have not lost our status as a noble House. As one of Cordonia’s noble houses, the Head of House Aster has as much right as any to stand for the throne herself.”

Genevieve’s jaw dropped.

“I say, we make a bid to become queen ourselves.”

“That’s.. certainly bold…” Elise said, looking as shocked as Genevieve felt.

"Bold it may be, but Annalisa, you’re in no condition to enter the social season this late. If you declare..”

“Not me,” Annalisa said.

Genevieve’s jaw dropped further. Surely…. she could not mean….

"Oh my…” Elise whimpered.

"You can’t be serious,” Zya hissed.

"Oh, but I am. Genevieve is still engaged to Hector Nevrakis as things stand, and Theodosia likes her. If we can sway Percy..” Her expression grew dreamy. “We have as good a chance as Renza.”

Genevieve finally managed to find words. “What about you?”

“After seeing how much you’ve grown, I believe you’re the one who should lead the House. Trust me, Genevieve. This is the right thing to do.”

"So. I put myself forward as a contender to be queen?”

“Absolutely,” Annalisa gushed. “We can make the announcement at the House Carnival.”

"You’ve already done so much for me…” she sighed. “Why sacrifice your chance to be queen?”

"I’m not having that,” Annalisa maintained. “It’s no sacrifice. You are the best woman for the job.”

But Genevieve knew that it was a sacrifice. And she knew what she had to do in return. A sacrifice for a sacrifice.

The right thing to do.


	9. Not my beau

The aunts of House Aster were never going to agree to Annalisa’s proposal that Genevieve should stand forward as a contender for the throne without a fight. Seconds after Annalisa’s announcement, Zya stood up dramatically, fury in her eyes. “No noble worth their blood would stand with a former scribe!”

Annalisa stood up too. “Yet, here I stand. Am I not worth my blood?”

“That’s not.. what I meant was..”

Genevieve stood with her sister. “The choice is simple, Aunt Zya. Stand with me, or we will perish.”

Elise abruptly stood from her chair and placed her hands on the table. “From what I’ve seen tonight, Genevieve would continue to make a fine head of House. She will have our support.”

Zya looked furiously at Elise. “You dare speak for me?”

“I dare nothing more than you’ve dared since the day I was born,” Elise said, confidently. “Enough, Zya. What they propose makes sense. It is our best chance.”

Zya sighed and drooped her shoulders. “You are right, Elise.”

"So, you’ll join us?” Genevieve looked around the room in hope.

"Your plan might be stupid enough to work,” Zya conceded. “But I cannot help you.”

"What prevents you from helping your own family?”

Zya sighed again, and sat back down. The others did the same. Genevieve looked at Zya encouragingly.

“While you were recovering, Renza summoned Elise and myself to her residence. Thinking you and Annalisa were both incapacitated, or dead, she demanded our support. It’s not that I want to support Renza….” Zya put her hands in front of her face. “She is blackmailing me.”

“Well, I’m not entirely surprised to hear this,” Genevieve admitted.

“A truly vile woman,” agreed Elise. “I’m sorry I ever complimented her dress.”

Annalisa looked perplexed. “What could Renza possibly have on you, Aunt Zya?”

“If you tell us, we can help you,” Genevieve added.

“We are far beyond the point of help,” Zya despaired. “I have to keep my promise or face the consequences. So put your delusions of grandeur behind you. House Aster announces its support for Queen Renza Fierro tomorrow.”

She walked out of the room, angrily.

Vasco called into the room. “Your Ladyships – the King Regent and the Crown Shield.”

Genevieve smiled to herself as her two friends marched in. They’d obviously been so desperate to find out how this little pow-wow had gone, they’d hung around.

"I doubt Zya swearing on her way out precedes good news,” Hunter sighed.

“Well,” Genevieve said to Hunter. “In a nutshell, I’m going to run for the throne.”

Hunter and Kayden’s mouths fell agape, and Annalisa and Genevieve glanced at each other in amusement.

Eventually, Hunter stammered out a response. “I stand corrected. Genevieve, that’s..”

“Bold,” mused Kayden.

"Too bold, according to Zya,” Genevieve explained. “She won’t support me as head of House Aster. Renza is blackmailing her with something.”

Elise, who was still sitting quietly at the table, turned her head. “I can’t believe someone would do such a terrible thing to Zya. Honestly, blackmail?”

“Yes, and we will make Renza pay for what she is doing to Zya. But we need your help. Do you know anything about it? You were with her when she met with Renza, after all.”

Elise pondered. “While dining, Renza gestured at a still life of an apple on her wall. I thought its unimaginative form was what struck Zya with fear.”

“Hmm. I have seen that painting in our dining room,” Hunter said.

“That painting could be the key. Hunter, can you get us into the Fierro estate?”

“More easily if Renza is not present,” he admitted. “It’s my home, but my sudden return will draw her suspicion. Luckily, tomorrow is the Beltane Festival, a celebration that’s sure to draw her out.”

"Beltane.. I’ve read about that,” Genevieve pondered.

"It’s a wonderful festival where everyone joins together to celebrate the upcoming harvest.”

"And love,” Annalisa said, dreamily.

"Indeed,” said Elise. “The noble classes traditionally dress in the garments of common folk, so you can’t even tell them apart.”

“Until they open their mouths,” Kayden remarked.

"So we wait until Renza leaves for Beltane,” Genevieve said. “What can we do in the meantime?”

"Why, enjoy the festival ourselves, of course,” giggled Annalisa.

***

Annalisa had seemed in particularly high spirits as the sisters prepared for the festival. She had enthused to Genevieve about the fabled “Beltane kiss”. Tradition said that those lovers who shared a kiss during tonight’s festivities would be favoured with a fruitful relationship. She said precious little about her own plans, far keener to extract from Genevieve details of who she would be looking to exchange a kiss with; but Genevieve remained silent on the matter.

Daydreams of the possibilities ahead were forming in her mind of course, but it was out of her hands right now. All she could do now was observe how Annalisa and Percival’s reunion went. From what he had seemingly been about to say to her in the captain’s cabin, he had changed his mind about denying his affections to Genevieve because of his previous kiss with Annalisa. But, as far as she knew, he was still unaware that Annalisa was awake and well. How would he respond when faced with the both of them?

She could not hurt her sister, after everything she had been through and done for her. She just had to hope that her sister decided to take a different path. Perhaps another would catch her eye at the festival.

The two of them arrived at the city square, where the festival was taking place. It was a swirling mass of ribbons, tents, and people drinking and dancing in the streets. Genevieve stared in wonder at the colours, the stalls, the art, the food around her. It was extraordinary. They had eaten cheeses, sampled fine local wines, and then Annalisa decided it was time to head towards the maypole in the centre of the square.

Revellers were swirling around the pole, holding on to its colourful ribbons in a haphazard type of dance. It symbolised a boon to fertility, Annalisa explained. People were dancing around, turning, stepping under and over the ribbons so that they intertwined together. Genevieve managed to get herself knotted up with Annalisa, and after some laughter the two of them untangled themselves and stepped to the side.

There was some loud cheering from across the square, and the girls set off to investigate. They found Hunter and Kayden at the back of a crowd; they were both dressed very differently to how she was accustomed to seeing them, Hunter less formally, Kayden more formally. Kayden assured her that his colleagues were watching out for Renza all the time.

“So, what is happening here?” Genevieve asked the others.

“The Bonfire leap,” Hunter said. “So long as a single person leaps the bonfire, the whole city will have good fortune for the following year.”

“And perhaps a few burns,” Annalisa added.

“The event is one of my favourites,” Hunter said. “Who wants to watch it with me?”

“You go ahead,” Annalisa said, looking to the side. “I’ve got my eye on this stall of exotic numbers.”

“I will watch,” Genevieve said. “After all, this is my first Beltane. I should experience it in full.”

“Then prepare your eyes for a spectacle,” Hunter said.

Genevieve followed her friend through the crowd until they could see the bonfire in the middle of it.

“Wow.. any bigger and the flames would touch the stars themselves,” she said. “I can’t believe someone intends to jump over that!”

“It’s tradition, Genevieve,” Hunter told her. “And a small price to pay to bless the city with a year of prosperity, don’t you think?”

“I like that it brings the community together,” Genevieve admitted.

“I agree,” Hunter said. “Whether or not you believe the legends, shared celebration is good for people. There will also be a firework display afterwards on that field just yonder.”

They stood by the bonfire, soon discovering that nobody had volunteered to jump so far. The farmers were looking worried; no jumpers meant a guaranteed bad year.

"Shall I do it?” she asked Hunter.

"It’s dangerous,” he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I’ll do it,” she cried out.

“I’ll do it too,” he shouted.

“But you’re the King Regent..” she whispered. “Isn’t that irresponsible?”

“More irresponsible to let you do it alone,” he explained. “Besides, tonight is about putting our duties aside and enjoying the festival.”

He took her hand. “On three?”

They counted down from three and sprinted together towards the bonfire, the heat growing more intense as they drew near. At the edge of the flame, they both leapt into the air and sailed over the fire, landing safely on the other side, to cheers from the crowd.

“That was… exhilarating!” Genevieve enthused.

A band began to play, and the crowds began to dance.

Hunter smiled. “I believe you owe me a dance, my lady.”

She sighed. “Very well.”

They twirled about, dancing as friends, laughing. Genevieve stumbled slightly, but was still having fun.

"Forgive me, I’m afraid that I did not have much chance to brush up on my footwork as a scribe,” she giggled.

“You could have fooled me at the masquerade,” he laughed.

She was thrown by this comment.

"No sign of your beau tonight?” Hunter asked her, as their dance continued.

She sighed. “He is not my beau. How can he be? Annalisa saw him first.”

Hunter shook his head. “Oh, my dear Genevieve. It’s not about who saw him first, but who he sees first. I honestly think he only has eyes for you. Does he know Annalisa has awoken?”

Just then, Genevieve heard a familiar giggle coming from a nearby alcove.

She took a few steps towards it, and what she saw hit her like a blow to the stomach. Percival and Annalisa were standing close together, his arm on hers, their faces almost touching.

She quickly turned away, and ran back in Hunter’s direction, looking at him sadly. “He does now.”

She looked at Hunter’s composed expression, as his focus changed she was conscious that someone was approaching. She did not look back.

“Ahem. Lady Genevieve, King Regent Hunter. How lovely to see you both tonight,” came the unmistakable voice of Percival Beaumont from behind her.

"You as well,” she said, still not turning to face him.

"We’re relieved to find Annalisa in safe hands,” Hunter said.

"See, I told you that alcove wasn’t secluded enough,” Annalisa teased Percival. “You’re so bad at subterfuge, Percy. It’s adorable.”

Genevieve cringed, and turned bravely to face them both. Percival looked embarrassed; Annalisa extremely pleased with herself.

“Well, don’t you two make the couple,” she said, with a meaningful look at Percival.

"You think?” Annalisa said, looking a little surprised.

Genevieve nodded. “Who doesn’t love a man of good honour.. and good stature?” _Who indeed._

“That’s quite enough of that, Lady Genevieve,” Percival said, flustered. “Ahem. I would like to extend my gratitude to your House for saving Annalisa. Her loss would have been a devastating blow to the court.”

"We are all glad for her recovery,” Genevieve said, truthfully. “It would have been a tragedy if Renza and Cyrus had struck her down too.”

"Indeed. Lady Annalisa has shared her account of Cyrus and Renza’s actions with me. And as you know, I was already deeply troubled by their conduct towards you.”

“It must give you no comfort knowing that Emery is engaged to Cyrus,” Genevieve said. “Have you informed him of our gruesome discovery on the yacht?”

"I am disappointed to report that he refused to believe me,” Percival said, bewilderment and anger in his expression. “It pains me greatly that he would consider that his own brother, a fellow Beaumont, would be dishonest towards him.”

"Cyrus is a bad influence on him,” Hunter suggested.

"Indeed. But, on Emery’s concern, I swore to enjoy myself tonight and not lose myself to politics.”

Annalisa ran a hand along Percival’s face, and Genevieve studied his reaction carefully. “If you’re looking to enjoy yourself, Percy, perhaps you should come and watch the fireworks with me?”

“A-hem,” he said, clearly uncomfortable at her forwardness in public. “Yes, well, so long as you are able to keep the conversation politics free, I see no reason why not...”

Annalisa squealed with delight, and ran off towards the field.

Hunter nodded, and took a step away towards an approaching Kayden, tactfully leaving Genevieve and Percival alone for a moment.

Genevieve looked at him sadly, but did not know what to say. He was dressed adorably in attire that was common in style but extravagant in colour.

He broke the silence, his blue eyes turbulent. “No matter what my obligations, know that I have nothing but the deepest respect for you, Genevieve. I.. I hope you can understand.”

She nodded, understanding completely, her heart simultaneously bursting with love and despair.

“Percy! Get over here!” Annalisa shouted from a distance.

He bowed, and walked away; Genevieve sighed as she watched him go. It seemed that Annalisa would be getting her Beltane kiss after all, whether poor Percival liked it or not.

"Genevieve!”

She felt a hand on her arm. It was Kayden.

"Renza has left her home,” he said. “Time for us to make our move.”

***

The three of them entered the Fierro estate, located the painting Elise had mentioned, and were in the process of leaving the manor when Renza made a dramatic re-entrance.

"I see Zya has betrayed our trust,” Renza tutted, as she looked upon Genevieve scornfully.

Genevieve returned the glower. The last time she’d seen Renza, Renza had left her to die. She had no respect or fondness left for this woman.

“You’re a fine one to talk about betrayal,” Hunter shouted. “You betrayed this House and everyone in it.”

“Dear Hunter, don’t be upset. It wasn’t personal. Please, have a seat. You’re guests of the future Fierro head now.”

Genevieve had had enough. She passed the painting to a bemused Kayden, paced towards Renza and smacked her across the face.

Renza recoiled, her hand to her face. “How dare you!”

“That one was for me,” Genevieve scowled. “This one is for my sister!”

Renza caught Genevieve’s hand before she could slap her again, and squeezed her wrist in anger. “Do not think you can strike twice and get away with it.”

Kayden pulled Genevieve away.

Renza was raging. “I will tighten my grip around your House until it crumbles within my grasp, you silly little girl.”

“Your hold over House Aster ends tonight,” Genevieve declared.

“We’ll see about that.” She called to her assistant. “Carlo, seize them. And that painting is not to leave this house.”

Carlo looked between Hunter and Renza in confusion, and tepidly drew his sword.

“You dare raise a blade against the King Regent?” Hunter said to Carlo, furious.

Kayden stepped in front of Hunter, his fists raised. “Try it.”

“Carlo, can’t you see that Renza’s using you?” Genevieve appealed to him.

"I took an oath to House Fierro..” Carlo stuttered.

"They’re unarmed, Carlo. Just do it.” Renza sighed.

Genevieve wondered if she should try and pass her dagger to Kayden, but before she could, Carlo ran at him and and struck him with the pommel of his sword. 

Kayden pivoted to the side, grabbing Carlo’s arm as it swung past him. Using Carlo’s momentum, he kicked under his legs, sending Carlo falling forward, and ripped the sword from his hands as he fell. He held the blade at Carlo’s throat.

"Do not threaten the King Regent again,” he suggested.

Genevieve was impressed; and it was clear that Hunter was too from his adoring expression.

“Thank you for your contribution to the Aster art collection, Renza,” breezed Genevieve, picking up the painting.

"Don’t try to come after us,” warned Hunter.

Renza laughed. “I’m not the one you should worry about coming after you, dear brother.”

With a last glare in Renza’s direction, Genevieve followed Hunter out, Kayden following her protectively.

***

“Genevieve, you made it!” Annalisa pulled her into her arms as the three of them arrived back at the Aster house.

“I trust you had an enjoyable evening?” Genevieve said to her sister.

Annalisa beamed. “The best. And I see you were successful in your task?”

At that, Zya strutted into the hallway. “Successful in what? Quit your games, Annalisa, I told you. I’ve made up my mind..” She saw the painting that Hunter was holding, and stopped in her tracks.

"There’s no more reason to accept Renza’s blackmail,” Genevieve said to Zya, taking the painting from Hunter, and showing it to her.

Zya desperately grabbed the edge of the frame. “Give me that! You don’t know what you have!”

Genevieve let go of the painting and Zya went tumbling backwards. The frame crashed onto the floor and snapped off. The apple image was but a print; it fell out, revealing a second image. They all stared in shock at the painting of a nude woman posing provocatively on a sofa. Nothing was left to the imagination at all.

“Is that.. you, Aunt Zya?” Genevieve marvelled.

Kayden and Hunter were still staring at it, impressed. Zya was bright red.

Annalisa stepped forward to examine the suggestive painting. “Damn, Aunt Zya! I can see every detail! Is that the House flower in your mouth?”

“All of you stop looking this instant, or you’ll wish a wolf had gouged your eyes out instead!” Zya raged.

“When did this happen?” Elise was shocked.

“A foolish commission done in my youth with a past lover,” Zya sighed. “The wastrel must’ve sold it to pay off his debts.”

“And you were willing to sell out our entire house for this,” Genevieve pointed out.

“You don’t understand,” Zya fumed. “The court always has its eyes on you. A single humiliation can turn you into a laughing stock forever.”

“And thanks to us, now it never will,” Genevieve reminded her.

Annalisa was still inspecting the art. “Hold on, everyone should see this. Aunt Zya, you have assets here!”

“There’s nothing but shame,” Zya shouted.

“Quite the opposite,” giggled Annalisa. “Sensual, smouldering, perky! You have much to be proud of. Let’s hang it here in the foyer..”

“No,” Elise said, before Zya could respond. “I barely tolerate the near naked man in the corner. We should paint it over, or destroy it.”

“I say we proudly display it,” Genevieve said, exchanging a look with Annalisa. “You look amazing and should own it and be proud of it, whatever others may think.”

“I…” Zya looked more closely upon the painting for the first time. “I do like the way the light catches my features. Maybe it’s not as shameful as I thought.”

“That settles it,” said Annalisa, clasping her hands. “It shall hang in a place of honour for all guests to see.”

Genevieve nodded. “But not before we discuss the future of House Aster.”

“I support Genevieve as head of House,” Annalisa declared.

“As do I,” Elise piped up.

They all turned expectantly to Zya.

“I cannot believe I’m saying this,” she sighed, before turning to Genevieve. “Genevieve, you have proven yourself just as stalwart as any Aster, bloodline or no bloodline. I have no choice but to give you my support.”

Annalisa squealed and wrapped Genevieve in a hug. “Congratulations, sister!”

“Thank you everyone,” Genevieve said. “It’s still going to be a long road. But we will take that first step when I announce my bid tomorrow at the House carnival.”

Suddenly, a panicked Vasco ran in. “Your Ladyships. There is a fire on the carnival grounds.”

***

“Do we know the extent of the damage?” Genevieve asked Kayden the next morning. He and Hunter had just arrived back at the Aster House, on what should have been the day of the carnival.

“Reports say that nearly a quarter of the city sustained significant damage following the spread of the fire,” Kayden sighed.

“It would have been more had the city watch not done such an admirable job fighting the fire,” Hunter agreed.

“Still, that’s a quarter of our city. Our townsfolk, artisans, merchants and farmers, all without homes and businesses.”

“All because of that damn assassin,” Annalisa spat.

Last night, when they’d all rushed out to see the fire, they’d all seen a dark-clothed figure running away from the carnival grounds into the forest beyond; there had been no time to give chase as they’d battled to stop the fire in vain. It had spread to the tents at the edge of the grounds and the buildings beyond; the walls of the estate and the city beyond them.

“I can’t believe Renza and Cyrus would do this,” Genevieve sighed.

“I don’t think they meant to,” Kayden explained. “There were no reports of the assassin starting additional fires.”

“Not even Cyrus and Renza would wish to burn down the city they live in,” Hunter agreed. “This was merely a political game that spun out of control and hurt innocent people.”

“But another crime on Cyrus and Renza’s list,” Genevieve maintained.

Hunter nodded resolutely. “One that they will pay for, someday.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Vasco entered. “My lords and ladies, Lord Hector Nevrakis.”

 _Oh,_ thought Genevieve, having almost forgotten all about Hector and the fact that she was engaged to him.

Hector marched into the room, somewhat blackened with soot, and seemingly exhausted.

“My lord, are you alright?” Genevieve said, walking to meet him.

“I am,” he sighed. “Lord Percival and I stood with the city watch against the flames. We were able to contain much of the fire, though I fear it will take time to rebuild what’s been lost.”

Annalisa gasped. “What of Lord Percival? How is he?”

Hector turned to the door, confused. “He was with me.. I am not sure why he has been delayed.”

Vasco came back to the door. “My lords and ladies, Lord Percival Beaumont.”

Percival strode in. “Lady Annalisa… I trust you escaped injury from the fire…”

Annalisa sighed happily as he approached her, and threw her arms around him.

Genevieve was standing behind Annalisa, and Percival looked directly at Genevieve with glistening eyes as he spoke from within Annalisa’s embrace. “Thank the stars you’re safe, my lady.”

Genevieve felt both emotional and guilty as Percival released Annalisa and addressed them both.

“When we heard that the fire had originated from the Aster grounds, we feared.. I feared the worst.”

"House Aster is resilient, my Lord,” Genevieve assured him. “With our allies by our side, we..”

She nodded. “This way.” The two of them stepped away from the others and into a neighbouring parlour.

Hector coughed awkwardly into his hand before speaking. “Lady Genevieve, I hereby inform you that our engagement comes to an end.”

“Excuse me?”

“Our union was designed to support the Fierros. However, Renza has informed me that you are no longer allies.”

“I am still an ally of Lord Hunter…”

“Renza is head of House, so this alliance does not concern me.”

Genevieve thought about this. “Then let’s make a new deal. You could still become Keeper of the Royal Archives, Hector. I’m putting in a bid to become Queen today. Once I assume the throne..”

“I’m going to stop you there,” Hector said. “Anything you say after those words means nothing if you don’t take power. Your campaign is not established and its probability of success is low. I am sorry it had to end this way, Lady Genevieve. Perhaps my sister will offer you a different match.”

Hector bowed, and made his exit. Genevieve watched him go, in some ways glad to see the back of him, but all the same, it had been a blow to their cause, at a moment when she could have done with _something_ going her way.

When she re-entered the other room, Percival was first to notice her return, and her demeanour. “Lady Genevieve, is everything alright?”

“Lord Hector has ended his engagement with me,” she explained.

“News that arrives at an inopportune time,” mused Hunter. “How are you feeling about that?”

“I have more to think about than a political marriage at the moment.” She held her head high. “I feel ready to move on.”

“So, we’ve lost the Nevrakises,” Annalisa said sadly, her hand in Percival’s. “That leaves Renza and Cyrus with the advantage, and us without allies.” She looked up at Percival, who appeared troubled.

Genevieve nodded. “Lord Percival. I know I have your support. Is there any possibility you could pledge House Beaumont to our cause?”

He looked deeply into her eyes. “It is something I want to do more than anything.” He then looked down at his feet. “But I need you all to understand. When Lord Emery marries Lord Cyrus, House Beaumont’s fortunes will be tied to House Vescovi’s. I cannot simply ignore such a bond, especially as I gave my blessing, my _bond,_ to Lord Emery.”

Annalisa frowned. “And do you feel comfort at binding yourself to a man like Cyrus?”

“No,” Percival protested. “But I beg you all to remember that House Vescovi is far more than one man. It, and House Beaumont, represent thousands of people. With Emery’s marriage, I am duty bound to protect the interests of the people of House Vescovi as I would my own. I hope that someday my brother sees the error of his ways, but it is not in my power to make that choice for him.”

He had already explained this to Genevieve, of course, and she had been expecting such a refusal from him. Her hatred for Cyrus and his ability to manipulate Percival like this burned with a fury not unlike the city fire that had just been extinguished. Percival was a good man who believed in the promises he made, albeit much too rigidly for his own good. Her frustration with him and his sense of duty and honour must have been visible to the others in the room, including Annalisa, who let go of Percival’s hand and stepped back in solidarity with her sister.

Percival dropped to one knee and bowed his head to Genevieve. “Know that if it was in my power, I…. _House Beaumont…_ would stand at your side, Genevieve.”

She blinked back a tear. “Percival.. please rise.”

He stood, and nodded, looking at her with what she dared to hope was love in his eyes. “My dear lady.”

“There is nothing to do now but move forward,” she told them all. “The first step is announcing my bid to become queen.”

“Of course, we’d planned to have you do so at our carnival, but..” Annalisa turned to Vasco, who was still hovering at the door of the room.

“Nothing is left,” he sighed, approaching them all. “None of the tents or attractions survived the flames.”

“And if your House fails to host an event in its first social season, I fear Genevieve’s intentions for the throne will become yet another casualty,” Hunter said sadly.

"Things may look bleak,” Genevieve said, looking around the group. “But I refuse to let Renza defeat us. If we wish to solve this, we must first approach it from the right angle. And that angle cannot be the troubles of those born to privilege. Being a leader is about so much more than power and ambition. It’s about helping those in need. If I do not put the people first in their hour of greatest need, then I have no right asking to be their queen. Vasco, divert all of House Aster’s resources into rebuilding the city.”

Vasco gulped. “That would be quite an expensive undertaking..”

Annalisa glared at him.

“But, one we can handle, Your Ladyship.”

“The people will need to know you’re helping them,” Hunter pointed out.

"The King Regent is right,” Kayden agreed. “The common people will not expect such help from a noble.”

"Well then, we could move a banner into the town square,” suggested Annalisa. “Draw attention with what’s left of the carnival.”

“It could also raise morale,” Percival said. “From what I saw today, the people are in desperate need of hope.”

"Then we will do them one better,” Genevieve said. “We will rebuild the carnival as a grand parade, and ride through the streets.”

"I will invite the nobles,” Annalisa said. “It can double as our House event!”

"I can collect supplies, and organise teams of builders,” Kayden said.

"I’ll begin designing the floats,” Hunter volunteered.

“Then, let us begin,” Genevieve said with a smile.

"We start at once,” Annalisa declared. “Come, Vasco. Let us get organised. Will you help me, Percy?”

“Indeed, I will do all I can for your cause,” Percival said to Annalisa, who was already disappearing out of the door.

"We shall also get to work,” said Hunter to Kayden, and the two of them followed Annalisa and Vasco out of the room.

Genevieve looked at Percival. “Best you get to work too.”

He placed a hand on her arm. “I had to know you were alright.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, Annalisa is none the wiser. Your principles remain intact, just as they do over your stance on our alliance.”

He ran his other hand through his hair. “Genevieve, you do understand, don’t you?”

She nodded. “I know you well enough, Percival. And I love that you are a man of duty and honour and.. doing the right thing, however much it hurts.”

He nodded too. “I am sorry to hear about the collapse of your engagement.”

"I am not,” she giggled. “I am happy that I will perhaps have the chance to marry for love, one day.”

"Ah.. very good.” He pulled a face. “On that note, I could not help but notice you were dancing with Lord Hunter at the Beltane festival.”

She laughed. “Yes. A friendly dance, between friends. There is but one man in my heart.”

“Oh?” He looked uncertain.

She shook her head fondly. “For the avoidance of any doubt, that man is _you_.”

He looked shocked at this. “But…” He put his hands to his head. “Had I only known…”

Her stomach began to churn. “Oh, Percival..”

"I saw the two of you dancing… and then your sister found me. I have to say, I was startled to see her. I thought you might have warned me that she was recovered. I asked her about you and Hunter, and she said it seemed to her that the two of you were getting on extremely well..”

Genevieve sighed in exasperation.

"Has Annalisa told you about our kiss at Beltane?”

"No, but I have pictured it over and over,” admitted Genevieve. “It is fine, Percival. You have made your choice. It is the honourable one. Now go, before Annalisa comes back looking for you. Please.”

"As you wish, my lady.” He kissed her hand.

"For what it is worth, I hope you will be happy with Annalisa,” she said softly.

"It is worth more than you could ever know. And, for what it is worth, I wish things could be different, Genevieve. On both counts.”

"Percival, you know only too well that they could be different. But you must be true to yourself. Take care of yourself, and my sister.”

He nodded, and left the room, leaving Genevieve to a moment of contemplative solitude.


	10. No going back

“You seem excited, dear sister,” Genevieve said to Annalisa later that afternoon, once the float had been prepared and they were readying themselves to parade through the city.

“Of course I am excited, my sister is about to announce her intentions to the kingdom!” Annalisa declared. “From today, they will not just see you as a noble, but a future queen!”

“We’re ready when you are, Lady Genevieve,” Vasco called back to them as they approached.

“Would you like to say a few words before we set off?” Hunter suggested.

She nodded, smiling at the expectant faces that were looking to her. “My dear friends and family. Your help has given our House a chance. I promise that I will do everything to make the most of your belief in me.”

Elise applauded. “May good fortune shine on you and our hopes.”

Zya sighed. “Hope is about all we have left.”

“It may be all you need,” said Percival, his eyes sparkling in Genevieve’s direction. “Alas, I should make my leave now. As you know, publicly I cannot declare my support for your cause. But, personally, I wish you all the luck in the world, Genevieve.”

"It is appreciated,” she said. “Thank you, Percival, for your endeavours today.”

"Yes,” giggled Annalisa. “Particularly the part where you toiled topless with a sledgehammer for, mainly, my viewing pleasure.”

Percival went scarlet, and Genevieve hoped she was not blushing too at the welcome recollection. That had definitely been one of Annalisa’s better ideas.

Annalisa kissed him quickly on the lips. “I will see you again soon, I trust?”

“Indeed, you will. I will now head directly to the square, where I will watch the parade with interest. Good day, my lords and ladies.”

“Everyone ready?” Genevieve called a few minutes later.

"As ready as we’ll ever be,” Hunter exclaimed.

“Right here with you,” Annalisa declared.

“Then let us inspire a city!”

The float slowly made its way out of the Aster estate and onto the street towards the city centre. There was not a soul to be seen.

“Where is everybody?” Genevieve said nervously.

“People might still be in shock from the fire,” Hunter suggested. “They’re likely holing up in their homes.”

"Somebody has to see us, right?” Annalisa asked.

“If the people won’t find us, then we need to bring them to us,” Genevieve decided. “We should make some noise!”

"Wooooooo!” called Vasco, and the others all looked at him. “Does my gusto meet with your satisfaction, Lady Genevieve?”

“It does,” she chuckled.

“Then I shall continue my wooing thusly. Woooooooooooo!”

The animals in the parade began to join in with their own calls.

"Goodness me,” Vasco laughed. “It would appear I have some help!”

"A-S-T-E-R!” chanted Annalisa.

The cacophony of odd sounds began to attract curious onlookers.

“It’s working!” Genevieve cried, as the float continued down the street. More and more people began to gather.

They reached the town square, and it wasn’t long before Genevieve caught sight of Percival, standing with Theodosia.

"Why does _Jen_ get a parade?” she could hear Theodosia moaning. “I’ve wanted one since.. since.. now!”

"Because she does this for more than just herself,” Percival explained, with a salute towards Genevieve. She beamed back at him. Annalisa blew him a kiss, and he blushed, as they passed him.

Annalisa soon nudged Genevieve. “There it is, the end of the parade route. It’s time!”

The float came to a stop in the centre of the square, and everyone’s eyes were expectantly placed on Genevieve. She climbed to the highest point on the float, and waved to the crowd.

"People of Cordonia,” she spoke confidently. “This tragic blaze has robbed many a good subject of home and livelihood. But, know that I will not let you suffer. House Aster hereby offers its wealth to fund a rebuilding effort for lost homes.”

There were cheers from the crowd.

"Still, I know that is not enough, which is why King Regent Hunter will also be opening the royal granary to redistribute food.”

"Our city has suffered a tragedy,” Hunter added. “But with Lady Genevieve’s help, I promise that nobody will go hungry.”

The crowd applauded and continued to cheer.

"This is your moment, Genevieve,” Hunter muttered to her. “You have their attention. It’s time!”

"We live in changing times,” she declared. “We’ve lost our beloved Queen Kendra. We’ve lost part of our beloved capital. But, we have not lost ourselves. From the ashes, a fertile orchard will grow. But it will need a new caretaker, one who will help it flourish with patience and prudence. If Cordonia would have me, I would be that steward. I would be your Queen.”

A silence fell among the crowd, and Genevieve heard a snort of contempt. Looking in its direction, she saw Cyrus and Renza, standing together, arms folded.

"She reaches above her station again and again,” Cyrus sneered.

"Not everyone can wield ambition…” Renza began to say, but her comments were drowned out by the crowd’s sudden loud cheering.

"Queen Genevieve! Long live Queen Genevieve!”

As the crowd continued their chant. Genevieve looked Renza directly in the eyes, enjoying the sight of her face contorted with rage.

“This is a chant I could get used to,” Annalisa commented, as Renza turned to leave the scene.

Seemingly Cyrus was undeterred, he approached the float. He had Emery with him, and Percival was now striding up to join them.

“Oh Lady Genevieve,” Emery called up. “That was quite something up there!”

“I could not agree more, brother,” Percival said, his expression dreamy. “I stand humbled by the generosity of House Aster.”

Cyrus laughed. “Oh, you dear, sweet, man, can’t you recognise politics when you see it? She’s just playing to the crowd! Actually funding such an endeavour would be outrageously expensive…”

“It was not an empty promise,” Genevieve spat. “And it will indeed be expensive. Some of the victims are your people, too. We could do more if others were willing to help.”

“Oh. You’re serious. I knew your great beauty had to come at some expense, but I didn’t realise it was your common sense..”

“Take that back, Lord Cyrus,” Percival said, furious. “After all, you were the one who set the..”

Cyrus placed his hand over Percival’s mouth. “Come now, Percy, don’t get into the habit of making baseless accusations of your allies. At least not aloud. It’s not very honourable.”

Genevieve tensed, the temptation to slap Cyrus around his greasy face never more prevalent.

Cyrus had removed his hand, but Percival’s livid glare remained. “Leaving that aside, Cyrus, you have a duty to provide for your people at least. Here, Lady Genevieve stands providing for all, no matter their loyalty or legacy.”

Genevieve’s heart fluttered with love for this brave, righteous man.

Cyrus just laughed again. “Which is precisely why I will ultimately be king, not her.”

Percival’s gaze was still steeled on Cyrus. “Lord Cyrus. It is my duty as your ally to protect the interests of the people of your House as I would my own. To that end, after what I have witnessed today, I have determined that the best way to serve your people is to _make Lady Genevieve Aster their queen!”_

Genevieve’s heart leapt into her mouth. It was all she could do to resist leaping from the float and into Percival’s arms.

No matter, Annalisa did that for her.

Cyrus was still angrily protesting. “You’re supposed to be the honourable one! You can’t do this!”

Percival discreetly escaped from Annalisa’s enthusiastic hold and turned back to Cyrus. “I stand by my oath. Marry Emery if you will…”

“Joy!” Emery called out.

“And I will continue to stand for your interests. But you will not dictate to me how best to do so.”

“I am honoured to have you as an ally, Lord Percival,” Genevieve said, with a grateful smile.

"Believe me, the honour is mine. I truly believe that this is what’s right for our kingdom.”

Annalisa squealed, and grabbed Percival again, this time kissing him long and hard.

Genevieve looked away awkwardly, and met Cyrus’s gaze again.

"How am I supposed to win now?” he raged. “You’ve put me in a hold! And not in a good way!”

"Don’t let it bother you, Lord Cyrus,” Emery said. “Even if you are not to be king, you will still be king of my heart…” He draped himself around Cyrus’s shoulders, squishing Lord Pompadour between them.

"Oh Emery, my little sagebrush, I need to step away.. to deal with my uncontrollable joy at your affectionate declaration…”

Cyrus wriggled out of Emery’s hold and left, but Emery gave chase.

"So, Percy,” Annalisa said, taking him by the hand, “If you’re supporting Genevieve, I must acquaint you with some terms of how the alliance will work…. Come with me. _Now_.”

"Of course..” Percival said, with an apologetic look in Genevieve’s direction, as he was led away through the crowd.

"Well,” said Kayden, helping Genevieve down from the float. “You have caused quite a stir.”

"The people love you, and you have as many votes as our rivals,” Hunter added.

She nodded, as she gazed reflectively into the distance. “This went far better than I could have dreamed. It gives me more hope for tomorrow. Perhaps, hope _is_ all we need.”

“Indeed,” Hunter said. “I am beyond impressed, although unsurprised, that you managed to secure Percival’s support. Now, we only need to secure the support of House Nevrakis, and we will be unreachable.”

“Speaking of House Nevrakis,” Kayden said suddenly, and pointed in the direction of the float they had just disembarked.

Genevieve turned to find Hector helping Theodosia climb aboard the float. Once on her feet, she faced the crowd.

“Greetings, little townspeople! It is I, your better!”

Nobody paid any attention to Theodosia, whose smile looked more and more forced until she emitted a petulant shriek, at which they all looked at her in confusion.

"That’s better. I have an important announcement to make, so go ahead and prepare to be excited..”

Genevieve, Hunter and Kayden looked at each other warily.

“After witnessing such a wondrous and beautiful parade, I realised something important about Lady Genevieve. Namely, that I can do much, much better! Therefore, without further ado, the moment you’ve been waiting for.. even if you didn’t know it.. I hereby announce MY bid for queen!”

Genevieve placed her head in her hands.

***

The next morning, Genevieve was sitting alone at the Aster breakfast table, reflecting on the events of the previous day. Her thoughts kept flitting back to Percival and his bold declaration of support. Something that he’d said kept coming back to her. _I truly believe that this is what’s right._

She was amazed that he had changed his mind on something that previously had been set in stone for him. It was proof that he was changing his mindset; releasing some of the stubbornness that blinded him from seeing what was best for everyone. All she had to do now was hope that he might come to realise that she was right for him, rather than Annalisa.

One thing that she didn’t want to do was put any pressure on him. It would be too easy for her to entice him to her side by reminding him that he could be her king, or threatening House Beaumont once she became queen should he not. That would leave her no different to Renza, or Cyrus. She was better than them, and if she used those tactics on Percival she knew he would lose all respect for her, and ultimately she would lose him completely.

Nor did she want to hurt her sister after everything she’d done for her. But now, after seeing how things were progressing, she wished she’d been more upfront with Annalisa before her reunion with Percival. It seemed now that things were far more serious between them than they had been before Genevieve had come onto the scene, before Annalisa had been poisoned.

Her brain buzzing from all the overthinking, she gazed out of the window towards the distant city, just enjoying the quiet moment, and the delicious food. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. Expecting to see Annalisa, she turned her head.

_Oh._

Frozen in the doorway was a shirtless Percival Beaumont.

“Ah. Lady Genevieve. Good morning.”

Clearly, he’d been trying to get past her unnoticed. “Good morning, Lord Percival.”

“I.. uh.. I must explain, I only just arrived at your estate a few minutes ago, and I…”

She savoured the sight. “Without your shirt?”

"Oh. Yes. That. You see, I…”

Annalisa arrived beside him. “Come now, Percy, Genevieve won’t bite. Come on. Sit down and have some breakfast with us. You’ve earned it, after all.”

Genevieve just wanted the ground to swallow her up, and she wagered Percival felt the same way as Annalisa raised her eyebrows at Genevieve, a mischievous grin on her face. She then pushed him by his shoulders to an empty seat directly opposite Genevieve. As he sat, she kissed one of her fingertips, pressed it to his cheek, then sat down beside him.

There was a long silence as breakfast was served for Annalisa and Percival. Genevieve exchanged a few glances with her opposite number at the table, still stunned at this seemingly rapid development.

Eventually, she spoke. “Percival, I appreciate I said this yesterday, but I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your bold and kind gesture at the parade.”

"Oh, I’ve thanked him for you,” Annalisa giggled.

Percival just looked down awkwardly at his breakfast. Genevieve glared at her sister, who was still giggling.

“I know it wasn’t easy for you to put your principles aside on this matter.”

He nodded. “We should discuss your strategy from hereon in. Even with House Beaumont at House Aster’s side, options are limited.”

“That is an understatement,” Annalisa agreed. “We have but a single option now, securing the allegiance of House Nevrakis.”

"Somewhere, Cyrus and Renza speak the same words over their own breakfast,” mused Genevieve.

"So it would seem, like it or not, our fate will be decided by the whims of Theodosia Nevrakis,” Annalisa mused.

"In that case, we must do whatever she wants,” Percival sighed. 

"The question is, how can we do what Theodosia wants when Theodosia herself so rarely knows what that is?” Genevieve pointed out.

“We know she wants to be queen,” Percival said.

“Yet that is the one thing we cannot give her,” Genevieve said.

“So where does that leave us?” Annalisa pondered.

"Well, Theodosia’s event is tonight. At the Nevrakis manor,” Percival explained.

"Do either of you know anything about it?” Genevieve asked. “I’ve heard nothing other than its location. I understand we are in for quite the journey.”

“No-one has heard anything about it,” Percival said. “It is a mystery to us all.”

“What of her previous events? What were they like?”

Percival shifted in his seat, and Annalisa laughed. “Last year was the carousel, was it not?”

"A carousel? That sounds nice..”

Percival shook his head determinedly.

"Perhaps it would have been had the animals been carved from porcelain or wood. But that would be far too regular for Theodosia Nevrakis,” Annalisa explained. “No. Theodosia demanded that the animals be real. I think Kayden nearly lost an arm keeping that lion away from Queen Kendra’s pony.”

"You’re putting me on,” Genevieve exclaimed.

"Speaking as one who can claim the dubious honour of having ridden a wild mountain goat, I can assure you, I am not,” Annalisa smiled. “So, as for what tonight will bring?”

“Only the stars can know,” Percival said. “May they have mercy.”

Genevieve laughed. “How can I possibly prepare for this event?”

"Well, there is a common connection shared between Theodosia’s events,” Annalisa explained. “Beneath the confusion and the carnage is a surprisingly fantastic affair.”

“You make it sound so terrifying..”

“There is a fine line between terrifying and exciting. The truth is, Theodosia knows how to throw a party. A good party.”

“Then I will prepare for the party itself, and deal with the event as it comes,” Genevieve decided.

"Even if she won’t admit it, the more you impress Theodosia, the more powerful she will feel hosting you and keeping you company,” Annalisa said. “No matter what happens tonight, the way you present will be key to everything.”

Just then, Genevieve heard the door open behind her, and Zya and Elise walked into the dining room.

“Oh, Lord Beaumont!” Elise stopped in her tracks. “You are… quite undressed!”

"Lady Elise, please excuse my..”

“I see nothing in need of excusing,” grinned Zya.

“Paws off,” snapped Annalisa. “This one’s _mine_.”

Zya smirked and raised her hands in innocence.

"I should go, ehm, find my shirt. Apologies to all.” Percival rushed out of the room as the aunts sat down.

"We were just discussing House Aster’s strategy,” Genevieve explained to her aunts.

"Good,” Zya said. “You will need a strong plan if you hope not to fail.”

“Because if you do fail, we will most certainly be reduced to dust. Or.. what’s smaller than dust?” Elise pondered.

“Everything we’ve worked for, our dreams, our futures. All of it depends on your ability to not mess this up,” Zya snapped.

“Okay. No pressure. Good luck, Genevieve!” breezed Elise.

Right. No pressure, thought Genevieve. Having long finished her breakfast, she stood up. “I think I might go for a walk to clear my head, before we set out on our journey to Lythikos.”

Annalisa looked at her in concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. There is a lot to process. I will be back shortly.”

She headed out of the dining room and walked out onto the grounds. Once she got close to the gate, she sat on a wall and looked into the distance. Things were really working out, and they had the opportunity now to get Theodosia onside which seemed like a gift.

So why, after yesterday’s triumph, was she feeling so broken inside?

The reason why came strolling down the Aster driveway towards her. She saw him pause for a few seconds on catching sight of her, as if he knew not what to do for the best, eventually he carried on and came to sit down on the wall next to her.

“You found it, then.”

He gestured to his shirt. “Yes, ah, it had been thrown somewhere quite unreachable.”

She shook her head. “Seems that your principles are somewhat looser when it comes to pleasures of the flesh than I would have been led to believe.”

He sighed. “A fair criticism. It would appear that way, yes.”

Genevieve sighed. She couldn’t be too harsh on him. She knew her sister, from her own account, had a history with many different men. Each week when she’d visited her, she’d generally spoken of a different beau; and while she’d not gone into the finer details, Genevieve knew her sister was no angel. So the fact that she had another notch on her bedpost was unsurprising in itself. But she couldn’t tell Percival that.

“Before you found your way to my dining table this morning, I was thinking about your change of heart,” she told him.

"Genevieve, I apologise for my earlier stubbornness. It became clear to me that my sense of righteousness was leading me down the wrong path. I am glad I was able to see sense in time.”

She nodded. “I will be eternally grateful. But as I pondered on that, I also pondered on your other moral dilemma. But I can see now that there is no going back on that one.”

"Other dilemma?” He looked confused.

She smiled fondly. “My dear Percival. I will spell it out. Your choice between my sister and I.”

"Ah. That other dilemma.” He nodded. “Given recent events, there is no choice left to make.”

“I realise that now,” she said. “So long as you are happy?”

“I am happy,” he stated.

"Could you be happier, do you think?”

He looked into her eyes, answering her question without words. She felt tears prick at the corners of her own eyes, and goosebumps form on her arms.

He stood up. “A very good hypothetical question, Genevieve. I shall ruminate on it. Now, I must go back to my lodgings and change. We have a long journey to Lythikos in front of us today, and Annalisa has invited me to share a carriage with you and your other companions.”

She stood too. “Then I look forward to the pleasure of your company on our journey, my Lord.”

“And I yours.” He took her hand for a moment, then released it. “Stay safe, Genevieve.”

He continued his walk off the grounds, and she watched him go. It would be okay. He would be happy with Annalisa. Genevieve would be happy as queen, move on, forget the hole in her heart eventually.

The words she had overheard him say to Theodosia yesterday came back to her.

_She does this for more than just herself._


	11. Something to hide

It was a long journey to Lythikos, the northern region of Cordonia where Theodosia’s manor was located, made to feel even longer to Genevieve due to Annalisa’s continual flirting and suggestive comments in Percival’s direction. It was clear that Percival was uncomfortable with her openly discussing the finer details of their new relationship in front of others, and Genevieve wondered if it would have been any different had she not been part of the audience.

Genevieve had made separate conversation with Hunter and Kayden to distract her from Annalisa’s displays of affection. She’d made it clear to Hunter that should his father have a change of heart about his choice of heir, that she would step aside and allow Hunter to make another claim for the throne, while having House Aster’s support. Hunter was grateful for this pledge, stating that it was still his dream to be king, although both he and Genevieve knew how unlikely it was that his father would change his mind.

On arriving at the manor, it seemed that all guests were present, but the lady of the manor was, somewhat predictably, fashionably late. While waiting, Genevieve had taken the opportunity to admire the scenery with Hunter and Kayden, leaving Annalisa to fondle Percival to her heart’s content behind a tree. The estate was beautiful, with snow set all around it, it was like a magical world Genevieve had never encountered before.

She sat looking at a frozen fountain for a little while, admiring its solitude.

“Well, well, Genevieve. You’re brave.”

She turned to see Renza approaching her.

“I don’t know what you mean, Renza,” she stated.

"I usually find you third wheeling with my idiotic brother and his convenient bodyguard these days. Anyone would think you were scared of someone.”

"Not of you,” Genevieve hissed. “Don’t delude yourself.” This time, she _would_ use Percival’s dagger if she had to.

"Well, you should be,” Renza hissed. “I’m sure they’ll be running over in a matter of seconds. So I’ll say this quickly. How lovely to see your sister so enamoured with one of your cast-offs. Oh. Except, she doesn’t know that he’s one of your cast-offs, does she?”

“You wouldn’t _dare_ , Renza..”

“Oh wouldn’t I? I mean. I know full well that you were pining over him and he didn’t want you, but maybe if I… embellished the truth a little… goodness, what would that do to your newfound alliance with House Beaumont? Not much, I’d wager.”

“She wouldn’t believe a word you said,” Genevieve said. “It would be obvious what you were trying to achieve.”

“Well, you’ll find out later tonight,” said Renza, as Hunter came marching over. “Oh, look. The cavalry’s arrived. See you later. This promises to be an eventful evening.”

She strutted off and Hunter looked after her. “What did she want?”

“She’s just stirring the pot,” Genevieve said. “Pay it no mind.”

Despite her words, Genevieve couldn’t get Renza’s threat out of her mind as they continued to amble around the grounds. Especially when they were joined by a happy Annalisa and a seemingly more upbeat Percival.

After what seemed like many hours, but probably was closer to one, Theodosia and her retinue marched through the front gate to the manor. A wide, gold-trimmed carpet unrolled towards the front doors of the manor, its end landing just inches before her feet.

“Good evening, my lovely future subjects!” she announced. “It is I, the reflection you wish you saw in your mirror, your future queen and best friend forever, Theodosia!”

Her staff clapped from their strategic positions within the surrounding crowd.

“Now that everyone is here, we may begin! Follow me!”

Theodosia greeted everyone bluntly in turn as they passed through the door. “I suppose you’ll do, Jen,” she said to Genevieve, with an unimpressed glance at her outfit. “Still haven’t shaved that off yet?” she asked Percival. “I forgot you’d woken up,” was her dig at Annalisa.

Once the last guest had stepped into the darkened hall, Theodosia snapped her fingers. At once, two burly, shirtless men lifted a heavy beam and dropped it into brackets on either side of the door, barring the exit. The crowd gasped.

"What is this?” Hunter pondered.

"Some fresh game she’s playing, no doubt,” sighed Kayden.

Theodosia looked at them all smugly. “If you hadn’t guessed already, from this moment forward, you are all my prisoners!” She giggled, malevolently.

"This should be fun,” Genevieve commented.

“So, looks like we’re all trapped in here together,” Renza hissed from behind Genevieve. “You know what they say. Keep your enemies close.”

"Your friends closer, and those you would have as more than friends even closer than that,” leered Cyrus.

"Have you all lost your senses?” Percival complained. “This lady has just informed us that we are to be her captives!”

“Now, Percy, there’s no need for such drama. Sheesh. The barred door is simply my way of inviting you all to spend the night. You’ll find all other doors are functional.”

Renza huffed. “Lady Theodosia, I’m afraid I simply haven’t packed properly to accept your kind invitation and spend the entire night here, so..”

"No need to worry on that account, Lady Renza,” chuckled Theodosia. “Your every need will be attended to. And, I do mean your _every_ need.”

“Why does the way she says that make me feel nervous?” Genevieve asked her friends.

"If we’ve finally exhausted all meaningless and unfair complaints.. let the festivities begin!” Theodosia snapped her fingers once more, and dozens of candles sparked simultaneously. Musicians began to play near a dance floor as servants delivered fine foods to intimate tables lining the walls of the hall. “We have food, we have wine, we have dancing and games! Have fun, my darlings! The main event will begin soon!”

“Is this not the main event?” Kayden pondered.

"Seemingly not,” Hunter said. “I wonder what that will be.”

"Right now all that matters is getting Genevieve face to face with our host,” Annalisa pointed out. “A dance is beginning. Come on!”

Annalisa took Genevieve by the hand and rushed her towards Theodosia who was standing at the centre of the dance floor. However, Renza had also stepped forwards, seemingly with the same idea.

"Pardon me, my lady,” Annalisa frowned at Renza. She grabbed her by the arm and swung her out of the way. Renza glared back at them all.

"Lady Theodosia, might I have this dance?” Genevieve asked politely. “You would do me a great honour by accepting.”

"When you put it so truthfully, how can I say no?” giggled Theodosia.

She swept Genevieve into her arms and began leading her into a dance with great flourish.

Genevieve knew that flattery was always her best option with Theodosia. “My lady, you are looking positively radiant tonight.”

“Oh, Jen, stop…” giggled Theodosia. “By which I of course mean, don’t stop!”

Genevieve laughed gently.

“No, really,” Theodosia commanded. “Don’t stop.”

“Right! Well, your hair is…” Genevieve looked over her shoulder and saw Renza and Annalisa angrily conferring about something. Oh no.

"Oh my hair? I barely gave my servants enough time to style it properly this morning, and one of them is somewhat new but..”

Annalisa was really giving Renza what for. Renza was smirking at her. This was not good.

"So what about it? My hair?”

“Oh.. it just looks so perfect… however do you get it so..”

Theodosia huffed. “You’re such a flatterer, Jen! Unprompted with no ulterior motive for saying these things, and everything..”

Before Genevieve could argue, the music changed, and the dancers were cued to change partners.

“That’s the change,” Theodosia said. “Your future queen must bid you a fond ta-ta!”

She sashayed off, and Genevieve turned to see Hunter standing close by. She joined him for the next set.

“How did it go with Theodosia?” he asked her.

"No progress yet,” Genevieve sighed. “And she’s been calling herself future queen.” Her eyes wandered to see if she could spot where Renza and Annalisa had gone. She spotted Renza with Cyrus, but there was no sign of Annalisa. Or Percival.

"In my experience, the more Theodosia says something aloud, the less certain she is about it,” Hunter said reassuringly.

"You think she doubts her chance at the throne?”

“Precisely,” Hunter commented. “Theodosia may act insecure, but she’s actually quite intelligent. She likely understands that not a single noble here plans to back her bid.”

“In that case, I shall have to continue playing her game for now, and watch for the right moment,” Genevieve mused.

“That would be wise.”

The music changed again, and the partners moved on. Genevieve turned, and came face to face with Renza.

“Good to see you again, Genevieve,” she grinned.

Genevieve made sure that she held her partner at some distance, and kept quiet.

"I just had a nice little chat with Annalisa,” Renza bragged. “Oh dear.”

"I love the fact that you think she’ll believe your word over mine,” Genevieve said, although she was sick with nerves.

"Oh, you should have seen the anger in those big doe eyes of hers,” Renza cackled. “I await the fireworks.”

“I wouldn’t await anything but a damp disappointment,” Genevieve maintained. “Our House and its alliances are strong. Shame about yours.”

Renza glared furiously at her, but the music changed again, and this time Genevieve found herself faced with Lord Cyrus.

"Oh to have been a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation,” he giggled.

"Oh for you to have been a fly on the wall so that I might have been able to swat you,” Genevieve sighed, making sure that she held her new partner at an even greater distance.

"You two at each other’s throats while dancing, I have to say I found it most arousing.”

"Ugh..” Genevieve wondered how many more seconds she would have to put up with this odious man for.

"You know, you dance well for one who was deemed too lowly born to be brought up at court. Won’t make you a queen, though. Unless, of course,” he leered, “when I become King, I legalise polygamy and have two queens! Fancy it, Genevieve?”

“Just go away,” she said sternly as the music changed again. Thank goodness. Anyone would be better than Cyrus. Bring it on.

"My lady.”

"Oh!” She was surprised and heartened to see Percival in front of her.

He tentatively placed his hands in the appropriate places, and they began to dance, smoothly.

“I did not think Annalisa would approve of you changing partners,” she commented.

"I need to speak with you about Annalisa,” he said. “See the door behind you that leads to the bathrooms, if you follow past them you will find a small door that leads out into the rear garden, where there is a hedge maze.”

She looked at him in puzzlement. “And you know this how?”

“I have been to many functions here. I will head there now. You should follow in a few minutes.”

She noted a nervous tone to his voice. “Is everything alright?”

“I will explain shortly. Until then.”

The music changed again; and now she was dancing with Kayden, although in her mind she was going through a myriad of possibilities as to what this cryptic invitation would entail.

***

The fact that Percival wanted to meet her in private unsettled Genevieve in both good and bad ways; she could only assume that Renza had indeed confronted Annalisa as she had threatened to. Renza’s motivation had clearly been to endanger the Aster/Beaumont alliance and cause discord within House Aster. And while part of her hoped that any discord could be quickly nipped in the bud, part of her that hoped that Annalisa had angrily put an end to her relationship with Percival as a result. And that part of her was hopeful that he was about to declare his affections, albeit in secret.

As she headed excitedly through the moonlit gardens, she could see twinkling lanterns guiding the way towards the hedge maze. On entering the maze, she questioned the merits of meeting here; she had no way of knowing which way to go. She headed left first, then took a right, and came to a crossroads. Pausing, she heard someone closing in behind her.

Mischievously, she grabbed a rose growing among the hedges and ripped off the petals. She threw them at Percival as he turned the corner. Before he could react, she slipped past him, laughing.

“Stop and smell the roses,” she giggled.

"Lady Genevieve, it’s you I am here for,” he protested.

This was a beautiful moment indeed, and she couldn’t resist continuing to run away from him, daring him to find her. After a little while she stopped, listening, but could only hear the crickets chirping. The garden maze was silent.

"Percival? Where did you go?”

There was no reply, and Genevieve crept forwards, listening for any signs of movement.

She turned another corner, and found Percival reclining on the edge of a fountain in the centre of the maze, holding a rose.

“I wondered when you would find the centre,” he said.

“For a moment, I was worried I never would,” she admitted.

"My lady.” He held out the rose, and she took it gracefully. She perched beside him.

“So, what do you have to report?” she asked him.

"I quarrelled with Annalisa earlier,” he sighed. “Renza approached her. Annalisa was her usual feisty self, by her own account. But Renza retaliated by telling her how close you and I were while she was in her stupor. I fear that she may have embellished the truth somewhat.”

Genevieve nodded, hope rising in her chest. “Renza approached me too. She told me she was going to tell Annalisa that we had a history. I told her Annalisa would never believe her word over mine. She would see that Renza was just trying to put our alliance at risk.”

Percival nodded. “Yes, I can understand her tactics.”

"What did Annalisa say to you? She has not spoken to me on the subject.”

Percival sighed. “She was angry. Renza made some disturbing accusations. I managed to convince her that they were untrue, which they were. Well, most of them were. And for those that were true, nobody would have any way of proving their truth.”

This sounded so perfectly romantic. “So how are things between the two of you now?”

He shrugged. “She is sulking. And currently working her way around the room. I decided it was preferable to let her continue to do so. I have done nothing wrong, and I know you will back me up.”

"I will. I can handle her, so long as I know our stories agree. For nothing did happen between the two of us. Did she mention our masquerade ball dance?”

"Why no. I assume Renza was somewhat preoccupied at that point with her plans to murder Queen Kendra.”

"A valid point,” she said.

"Perhaps we should talk to Annalisa together?” he suggested.

“She will know we have been conferring should we do that,” Genevieve said.

"We have nothing to hide regarding that fact,” he explained.

"Other than the romantic surroundings, perhaps,” Genevieve mused, looking around, intrigued as to his rationale. “Why meet me here? Why not bring Annalisa here to apologise and put things right?”

“I have nothing that I need to covertly discuss with Annalisa,” he explained.

Genevieve laughed. “All these covert discussions, Percival. I thought you believed that everything should be out in the open?”

“I am beginning to see that subterfuge has its merits in limited circumstances,” he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She shook her head. “Oh, Percival. What am I to do with you?”

He seemed uneasy.

“Please tell me not to intrude if my intrusion is unwelcome. But you do not seem comfortable with my sister’s displays of affection.”

“She lacks a certain subtlety,” he admitted.

“That is putting it mildly,” Genevieve agreed.

“But we are committed now,” he sighed. “As you well know.”

“You don’t have to be,” she said, placing a hand on his knee. “Percival, I do not say this for my benefit. I say it for yours. Do not remain in a relationship if it makes you unhappy.”

“I am sure I will grow to be happy with Annalisa,” he said.

She sighed, knowing when to quit, and stood. “Well. I shall talk to her to smooth things over. Give me five minutes, then you may return.”

“You seem confident that you can find your way out of here within five minutes,” he pointed out.

“Well, you must have been keeping track.. perhaps you could give me directions…”

“I did no such thing. I decided I would live dangerously for a change.”

“Oh, is that so?” She took a step back towards him, and he stood up, looking carefully at her.

He shook his head. “Genevieve, not that dangerously.”

She looked at the rose in her hand, and let it fall to the floor. “So it shall be.”

She stepped away from him, and did her best to retrace her steps as she made her way back to the party. Disappointment was by now her default expectation when it came to Percival Beaumont.

It didn’t take her long to find her way out of the maze, and as she re-entered the manor she came face to face with another who was as disappointed with him as she was.

“Genevieve.”

Annalisa’s expression was bitter as the sisters made eye contact. She had been talking with Kayden, but Kayden soon made himself scarce as Genevieve approached.

"I know what Renza told you,” Genevieve said. “I want to reassure you that she is embellishing the truth somewhat.”

"Oh? And what is the truth, my dear sister? You told me you and Percival were merely friends.”

"Consider Renza’s motive. She wishes to unsettle our relationships. With each other, and with Percival. We can’t let her succeed, Annalisa.”

Annalisa sighed. “I get that, but why do I feel that he has something to hide?”

“I cannot answer that. But I promise you, Annalisa, that I do not. If Renza told you we were romantically involved, she is either completely mistaken, or fabricating it for her own benefit. Do you not think I would have mentioned it by now? We are sisters. I would not do that to you. Think of all that you have done for me.”

Annalisa seemed placated by this. “Well, he had better make it up to me. When he comes back from wherever he has skulked off too.”

"I am sure he will. Would you like me to see if I can find him for you?”

"No. Let him come crawling back. He will.” She giggled. “I am yet to meet a man who did not come back for seconds.”

Genevieve blushed. “Be gentle with him, Annalisa.”

"Where is the fun in that?” She looked around. “Let us enjoy the party. That is our best way to prove to Renza that her meddling achieved nothing.”

Annalisa made a good point, Genevieve mused.

They sat down at a table where Hunter was already sitting, and helped themselves to some wine. A few minutes later, Percival approached the table.

"My ladies, my lord.”

Annalisa frowned up at him, but patted the seat next to her, and he took it, without a look in Genevieve’s direction.

On the table next to the wine bottle was a deck of cards, and Annalisa began to shuffle them. “Theodosia’s gone to no small trouble arranging the events of this evening. She is watching us, even now, trying to gauge our enjoyment,” she explained. “It would be wise to give her what she wants, and to have a bit of fun while we’re at it.”

"What shall we play?” Genevieve asked Annalisa.

"The game is Tryst, a bluffing game played in pairs,” Annalisa said. “The only way to win is to share an unspoken connection with your partner.”

"Sounds like an interesting challenge,” said Hunter. “I’d love the opportunity to see how well Genevieve and I know one another.”

Genevieve thought she’d have better luck with a different partner, but kept that thought well hidden. “Deal us in.”

"Looks like we have ourselves a match,” said Percival, looking across at her carefully.

"Then let the games begin,” Annalisa said. “We play in teams of two. Partners sit across from each other. Everyone gets five cards, and, each turn, you draw a card from the deck, and pass one card from your hand to the right. If you get four matching cards, you can score, but only if you can signal your partner without the other team noticing.”

"Ah, so it must be a signal that only the partner understands,” Percival said.

"Precisely. If you notice your partner giving you a signal, you shout Tryst.”

"What if the other team notices the signal first?” Genevieve asked.

"Then they may shout Intercept, and steal the point for themselves.”

"So, scoring your own point is worth just as much as stealing one from the other team?” Genevieve clarified. Maybe she’d have more luck stealing points.

"Indeed,” said Hunter.

"Oh-ho!” laughed Percival. “Let the other team forfeit now, for I am a master of subtlety!”

Genevieve melted at his demeanour. He bolstered himself up with false bravado when he was at his most anxious. There was nothing subtle about that.

Annalisa dealt everyone five cards. She didn’t have any matches, and the game began, with the players taking turns passing cards around the table.

Suddenly, Percival coughed loudly. “Ah. What a shoddy hand. If only I had a matching set of four. But, alas, I most certainly do not.”

"Intercept!” called Genevieve. This was too easy.

"What? How could you possibly know that I had a…”

“Oh, Percy,” Annalisa sighed. “Master of subtlety indeed.”

The match was set aside and everyone was dealt a new hand.

"Where did you learn this game, Annalisa?” Genevieve asked her sister. “You’ve never told me about it before.”

"I actually read about it in one of my books,” Annalisa said. “I’ve been dying for the chance to try it out.”

"It reminds me of a card game I used to play with my father,” Hunter commented. He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Intercept!” yelled Annalisa.

“Forgive me, Lady Genevieve,” Hunter said, lowering his cards. “Clearly I must work on my signals.”

The cards continued to be passed around. Genevieve watched as Annalisa scratched her ear, looking down at her hand. Was that a signal? No, Annalisa would be more flirtatious than that. Then again, Percival was not the most perceptive when it came to social cues. She held her tongue.

"Tryst,” Percival eventually declared.

“Oh, Percy, that wasn’t a sign!” Annalisa sighed. “My ear was itching!”

Genevieve had to chuckle to herself as the next hand was drawn.

After a few passes of cards, Genevieve held three sevens. Percival gently passed her a card, and she looked upon it. The seven of hearts.

She kept her face composed and stole a quick glance across the table at Hunter. Her eyes then darted over to Annalisa, who eyed her suspiciously. She needed a signal that would get past Annalisa, but what?

"So, have any of you wondered what Lord Pompadour would look like shaved?” she declared.

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"I’m going to call intercept and hope that was your failed attempt at a signal, not simply your idea of conversation,” Annalisa said.

“It was worth a shot,” Genevieve giggled.

“Well, I’ll give you credit for the most creative cue so far,” Hunter chuckled.

Suddenly, Theodosia approached the table, beaming in Genevieve’s direction. “Look at this! My guests are having so much fun! There’s no need for any of you to thank me for hosting this delightful gala, though you couldn’t stop me of course, and I couldn’t stop you..”

“I, for one, am quite thankful,” Genevieve said, in an attempt at further flattery. “If you had not announced this party, where would we have had the chance to play Tryst?”

“Ah, yes, Tryst!” shrilled Theodosia. “Did you know that I’m undefeated in that game?”

“Where did you learn to play?” asked Annalisa, feigning interest.

“Oh, I’ve never played. That’s my strategy for being undefeated. Brilliant, right? Now, who’s winning?”

“Percy and I are making fools of Genevieve’s team,” giggled Annalisa.

Genevieve frowned at her sister. “Well…”

“Oh, poor, sweet Jen,” Theodosia said. “If you beg, I may award you the opportunity to learn from a master like myself.”

“But I thought you didn’t know how to play..”

“I’m so naturally talented at everything else, so why should this be any different?” Theodosia giggled.

“Well, you’ll need to find a partner, my lady, before you can join in,” Percival frowned.

“Oh. Right. Well, I am sure I will find many volunteers. Many many volunteers! I will go and find one now!” She bounded away, beaming to herself.

“Will you look at that? Genevieve commented. “I do believe we’ve put her in a good mood.”

“And enjoyed a very pleasant diversion along the way,” Percival said, with an inviting beam in Genevieve’s direction.

They continued to play for a little while. When Theodosia came bouncing back, it was with another agenda.

“If all of you lovely lords and ladies will do yourselves the honour of joining me at the main hall, tonight’s prime event is about to unfold..”

She strutted off in the direction of the large doors leading to the manor’s main hall, and the others got up to follow her. She turned dramatically when she got there. “Tonight, I invite the heads of Cordonia’s noble houses to join me for a little game. I call it, Court of Whispers. Heads of Houses, please step forwards!”

The crowd murmured as Genevieve stepped forwards alongside Percival, Cyrus and Damon.

“I sense that we may come to regret making that step,” Percival muttered across to her.

“Ooh, our contenders are ready!” shrilled Theodosia. “Well here we go!” She pushed open the main doors, revealing a grand hall decorated with hundreds of paintings and statues.. all in the unmistakable image of Theodosia herself.

“Aren’t I just amazing!” Theodosia led everyone inside as they murmured and whispered at the curious sight of the hall.

“Amazed is one word..” Kayden sighed.

“This is quite the bold décor, Lady Theodosia,” Hunter pointed out.

“Yes, yes, I know it’s incredible, but everyone shut up now please, thank you. Here are the rules. Over the past few weeks, I instructed my spies to gather information on all of you!”

Damon frowned. “Renza, as the next head of House Fierro, it is only right that you participate instead of me.”

“No, father, I do believe you were right in your initial..”

“It was not a suggestion,” barked Damon.

Renza did her best to force a smile, then traded places with her father.

“Through the reports of my spies, I learned all sorts of interesting titbits, and tonight, I will be exposing them publicly!”

Genevieve exchanged a nervous glance with Percival, who had gone pale.

“Isn’t this delicious!” applauded Theodosia, as a Nevrakis page stepped forwards with a tray of daggers and handed two of them to each of the nobles. “The game will be played over a series of rounds. Each round, a noble will be selected at random to step forward as the accused. With their backs facing the others, I will reveal a secret about them. Maybe it will be true. Maybe it won’t be. It will be up to the rest of you to guess. If you think it’s true, raise your dagger at their back. Guess wrong, you lose a dagger. Lose both daggers, you’re out.”

“And there’s one more thing,” she went on. “If at any time, all of the nobles vote that a rumour is true, the accused immediately loses. Because, after all, if everyone thinks a rumour is true, it might as well be!”

“I am uncomfortable with this,” Percival stated.

Pompadour barked at Cyrus’s feet, and Cyrus picked him up. “Exactly, Pompadour. Though it’s generally not in my nature to agree with Percy, this does seem rather extreme. And not in the good way. That is to say, the handcuffs and blindfolds sort of way.”

“Well, if they’re not playing, neither am I,” Renza huffed.

“This game rightfully causes concern,” Genevieve agreed.

“You too, Jen?” Theodosia was appalled. “Why is it that only the best captains inspire mutiny? Very well. It seems I must better incentivise you to play. As a symbol of my endless generosity, I hereby agree.. despite being a contestant of unparalleled beauty who certainly would have won had she stayed in the contest.. to end my bid for the throne, and support tonight’s winner instead!”

Genevieve couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“That’s right. Tonight’s winner will earn an alliance for House Nevrakis for themselves, or their House of choice!”

Cyrus laughed. “Oh, this night did just get interesting after all.”

Annalisa stepped forward and touched Genevieve’s shoulder. “You must win this! With House Nevrakis under our banner, you will be queen for certain!”

“Let us begin!” Theodosia called. “I have chosen the order of rumours at random. The first accused shall be…. Lord Percival Beaumont.”

“Now, see here,” Percival was already panicking.

“Play, please,” Annalisa implored him. “If you win, we all win! Remember?”

Percival straightened his back and nodded militarily to Annalisa, then to Genevieve. He then marched up to the podium, and turned his back to the crowd.

“Very well,” he sighed. “Do your worst, Theodosia.”

Theodosia could not contain her chuckles, but Genevieve was shaking with anxiety. “Here’s the first rumour. Lord Percival Beaumont has an embarrassing tattoo.. on his left buttock!”

The lights went out; Genevieve did not know quite what to make of this information. Annalisa would know, of course. Now she was picturing all sorts of inviting and amusing images. Her dagger went up.

When the lights came back on, all three daggers were pointing upwards.

“I say true,” Cyrus said. “Sadly, I have no way of knowing for certain, but I really really want it to be true.”

“It’s too unbelievable to be false,” Renza pointed out.

“Is it true?” Theodosia asked Percival, mischievously.

Percival held out his hands. “Its truth is irrelevant being as I am out in any case according to your rules.” He left the podium, shaking his head, but his face was bright red. Genevieve would have wagered her entire life’s possessions that it was true, especially when Annalisa took his hand sympathetically and led him away with a giggle. Maybe Annalisa had been Theodosia’s spy.

“Round two,” Theodosia declared. “Our next accused will be… Genevieve Aster!”

Genevieve looked nervously back at Percival, who offered her a look of uneasy encouragement, before Theodosia led her onto the tall platform, turning her around so that she faced the wall behind it.

“So, here’s the secret,” Theodosia. “Genevieve Aster danced with a masked mystery man at the Masquerade Ball, who turned out to be…”

Genevieve shuddered.

“… our very own Percival Beaumont!”

“WHAT?” Genevieve heard Annalisa gasp. Oh dear. This wasn’t going to help matters.

“No talking in the gallery, thank you very much. The truth is for those _playing_ to decide. Once the lights go out, raise your dagger if you think the rumour is true!”

The candles lighting the hall were blown out and the room was thrust into darkness.

A few moments later, the candles were relit, and Genevieve turned to face the judgement of the remaining court. Cyrus’s dagger was down; Renza’s was up.

“As you can see, I have voted false,” Cyrus declared. “Lady Genevieve is saving herself for me. Percival simply isn’t attractive enough for her affections.”

“Hey!” Annalisa barked.

Renza just laughed. “Obviously it’s true.”

“It is indeed true!” Theodosia declared. “I saw it with my own eyes! And it was mere minutes after I saw the seemingly honourable and most unrakish Lord Beaumont sharing a passionate kiss with her sister Annalisa!”

Genevieve felt her cheeks redden as she watched Percival’s do likewise.

“I beg to differ,” Percival was flustered. “I beg to differ. Annalisa and I? Kissing? With our mouths?”

“Shut up, Percy,” Annalisa said, dragging him away. “I need to talk to you. _Again_.”

Renza laughed, and Cyrus groaned as Theodosia took one of his daggers away.

“That leaves Jen and Renza with two daggers each, and Cyrus with only one,” Theodosia explained. “Alright darlings, round three, our next accused is.. Lord Cyrus Vescovi.”

Cyrus proudly strutted onto the podium. “This had better be juicy, Theodosia. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Oh, my spies filled whole journals with what they learned about you, Cyrus. Disgusting as it all was, it soon became clear that not a single line of it would embarrass a man quite so depraved.”

"The key to never being blackmailed is never being ashamed,” Cyrus said.

"I wouldn’t be so sure, Lord Cyrus,” Theodosia laughed. “Now turn your back, because here comes the secret. Lord Pompadour is… of mixed parentage! In dog terms, he’s a mongrel mutt! Better known as a dog bastard!”

"A what?” Cyrus was furious.

“That’s right, your fuzzy companion isn’t a Lord at all! According to pedigrees my spies uncovered, Pompadour is only 98.3% Pomeranian. The other 1.7% is Pembroke Welsh Corgi…”

As Cyrus cursed in Theodosia’s direction, the lights went down. Genevieve mused on this question. If someone had told her that the fate of Cordonia might come down to whether or not Lord Pompadour was part Corgi… She raised her dagger.

Renza’s arm was down when the lights came on.

"Genevieve, how could you vote yes?” Cyrus despaired. “Pompadour thinks of you like a mother!”

“He does?”

"And Renza, you angelic angel, you knew it was a filthy lie. It touches our hearts that you voted false, doesn’t it, Pompadour?”

“Except it is true,” Theodosia laughed.

Renza caught Genevieve’s eye. Seemingly she was trying to keep Cyrus in the competition. She threw one of her daggers down.

"No, it isn’t true! I have ten feet of papers tracing Pompadour’s Pomeranian lineage back to before the times of Queen Kendra!”

Theodosia stomped up to Cyrus. “Pompadour is a mutt, and that’s the end of things. And if you don’t like it then maybe you should think twice about breaking my heart next time! Except there won’t be a next time, because you are beneath me and I wouldn’t have you so there!” She took a deep breath. “Let’s look at the score, shall we? Cyrus one, Renza one, Jen two…”

Renza sighed and walked onto the platform.

"And the rumour is…” Theodosia chuckled with glee. “Renza has been sleeping with.. Cyrus Vescovi!”

Genevieve saw Cyrus’s face contort in horror just before the lights dropped. Hmm. Whatever, she raised her dagger. She of all people knew that this was true.

When the lights came back up, Cyrus had his dagger down. “Haha, of course it’s not true. And I should know. I’m half the rumour.. Ha.. ha.. oh boy.”

"And Jen is right again,” declared Theodosia. “It was TRUE!”

“It can’t be!!!” came a devastated cry from within the room. Genevieve turned to its source to see a devastated Emery. “Cyrus, my love to end all loves? How could you? Hoowww couuullld yoouuu…” He dashed towards the door in a fit of hysterical passion.

A few moments later, he awkwardly returned. “I forgot the door was barred shut.”

Lord Damon pushed his way past Emery. “I demand to know if this is true! Renza, have you dishonoured the marriage I so painfully arranged for you?”

“Of course not, father!” Renza shouted. “Theodosia is lying! She’s clearly trying to get even with Lord Cyrus and is dragging me into it!”

“Which is it? Is she lying? Or are you?”

“If I may, I can speak to the truth of this,” Genevieve said, stepping forwards. “I was there, in secret, in the room. After all, it was _my_ room. Fortunately, I avoided seeing anything, due to being underneath the bed in question. But I heard it.”

“It?” Damon questioned.

“Competing groans. Lord Cyrus, Lady Renza, and the bed they bounced upon each offered compelling entries to the contest,” Genevieve told them all.

“Is it possible that someone was in pain?” Damon asked her.

“Only me and the bed, my lord,” Genevieve protested. _And my companion._

Theodosia stepped off the podium and joined the group, her mouth hanging open. “So it’s _actually_ true? They actually _were_ sleeping together?”

“Do you mean to say you didn’t know when you said it was true?” Cyrus raged. “First Pompadour and now this, you filthy slanderer..”

“It’s not slander if it’s actually true!” Theodosia raged back.

“If it is true, there will be hell to pay!” Damon took hold of Renza’s arm. “Renza, your husband will never stand for this. His family...”

“Will never hear more than a dirty rumour started by the court gossip,” Renza said with a furious look at Theodosia. “What’s more likely? That Theodosia is spreading lies? Or that I would share my bed with.. _that!_ ” She turned to look at Cyrus with disgust, casting an accusatory finger at him.

“I beg your pardon?”

Lord Pompadour leapt at Renza and bit the tip of her finger.

“Ow!” she shrieked. “Verminous rat hamster!”

“Careful, Lady Renza, or I’ll bite your finger next!” Cyrus threatened her. “And not in the way you like!”

“Enough, all of you!” Damon demanded. “Let us end this discussion here. Whatever happened in darkness, let it remain in darkness.”

He walked back into the stunned crowd as Renza rubbed her forehead.

“This evening turned out even better than I’d hoped,” Theodosia giggled. “And, this being an event of my own planning, those hopes were very high already! Cyrus, you voted incorrectly, and are therefore eliminated!”

Cyrus shrugged. “Who knew that sleeping with someone could lead to actual consequences?”

“So, just me and Lady Renza remain,” Genevieve said. “How do we choose the winner with only two of us?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” Theodosia said. “The Court of Whispers has now concluded, and we move to the final part of the contest… Lovestruck!”

Theodosia snapped her fingers, and soon a deep, rumbling noise could be heard from the hallway.

Renza’s eyes were wide. “What the..”

A giant wheel emerged, rolled into the main hall by Theodosia’s page. Four handcuffs hung from four points along the edge.

“Um..” was all that Genevieve could utter. This looked like some sort of torture implement.

“Somebody’s _love_ is about to be _struck_ ,” Theodosia explained. “Now, as the lovely Jen here is winning two daggers to one, it’s only fair to give her the advantage. My thinking is, adding a little extra personal peril will provide the perfect incentive. So! Where is the alleged object of Genevieve Aster’s affections?”

_WHAT?_

Genevieve looked around in panic, Percival and Annalisa were standing by the barred door, looking as if they were in mid-argument.

“Oh Percy?” Theodosia beckoned him over with a finger. “I choose you. Get that cute butt of yours over here right now. I’m going to need you to strip.”


	12. Personal stakes

There was a stunned silence in the ballroom.

Genevieve broke it eventually. “Theodosia, I think we all need some sort of explanation as to what on earth..”

"Oh don’t you worry Jen. I’m happy to explain the rules, just as soon as Lord Beaumont relieves himself of his clothes.”

“Is that really necessary?” Hunter spoke up.

"It is, if you want our little game to have a winner. If not, I suppose it’s not too late for me to rekindle my own bid for queen…”

Kayden approached the giant heart wheel, and Genevieve joined him. “Genevieve, look here at the wood. Have you noticed yet?”

"Are those knife marks?” she gulped.

“Less talk, fewer clothes,” Theodosia declared. “The crowd has waited long enough!”

“This is ridiculous,” Genevieve said. “There’s no way you can expect Percival to do that.”

“If Lady Genevieve wishes to stop the proceedings, you’ll hear no complaints from me,” Renza said. “I win by default.”

Genevieve seethed. “Are there no lines you won’t cross for the crown?”

“Genevieve, I agree with you,” Hunter said to her, as Annalisa and Percival approached them. “But which is worse? Playing Theodosia’s game or allowing an assassin to take the throne?”

“You’re right,” said Genevieve, looking at Annalisa and Percival with pleading eyes.

“I say he strips,” Annalisa said, her expression somewhere between malevolence and lust. “And he knows he owes me a favour right now.”

All eyes were on Percival.

“I would like it known that I do this solely for the good of Cordonia,” he said reluctantly, throwing off his jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Renza Fierro must not be allowed to succeed in her warped campaign, and if my participation in this ridiculous charade helps to defeat her, so be it.”

Annalisa sighed. “Such a brave, honourable man.” She looked at Genevieve. “If anything happens to him…”

“Then I’ll remind you that _you_ agreed to this. Besides, I’m rather hoping it won’t, myself,” Genevieve told her sister, allowing herself a subtle glance in Percival’s direction as he removed his trousers.

“I still don’t understand why this is necessary,” Percival grumbled once he was fully undressed.

“Never fear, Percy, there is a practical reason for your near-nakedness,” Theodosia assured him. “How else are we to see precisely where the throwing knives land?”

“Throwing knives?” Genevieve felt the colour drain out of her face.

She turned to face Annalisa and an even whiter Percival. “Listen, I’m sure I can find a different path to the throne, one with more clothes and fewer knives..”

“If only that were possible,” sighed Percival.

“Don’t worry,” Hunter said, as he joined them. “Theodosia may be eccentric, but she’s not going to let herself go down in history as an accessory to the murder of one of Cordonia’s most senior nobles.”

Theodosia turned to address the crowd. “Will tonight be Percy’s last? Only your best friend Theodosia Nevrakis can deliver on this sort of top-shelf drama! As always, thank you cards will be appreciated and expected.”

“Now, see here, Theodosia,” Percival glowered. “This may be a game, but if I do meet any harm, it will be on you, not on Lady Genevieve..”

“Must you ruin everything with talk of justice and other boring topics?” Theodosia moaned. The knives haven’t even been sharpened!”

“That’s worse, isn’t it?” Genevieve wondered aloud.

“Enough of this,” Renza snapped. “Tell us the rules so I can win and we can be done with all this.”

“The rules are simple,” Theodosia said. “Renza and Jen will be given three throwing knives each, and will take turns throwing them at the wheel. You may start by striking the wheel far away from Percival, but each throw afterward must hit closer than the last. When all knives are thrown, the person who threw the knife closest to Percival’s body wins!”

Theodosia’s page presented Renza and Genevieve with three throwing knives. Genevieve noticed Percival peering at her knives nervously.

“Are you ready for this?” Hunter asked her.

“No,” she admitted. Tonight had already been intense. Now it was becoming farcical.

“You need a plan,” he told her. “Play it safe? Or, high risk, high reward?”

“I’m not putting Percival’s safety in jeopardy on account of my victory,” she declared, as she watched Theodosia’s servants strapping Percival’s ankles and wrists to the giant wheel.

Once that was done, the servants hooked a thick rope to the wheel, and it was hoisted six or more feet into the air with a troubled looking Percival attached.

Genevieve looked at Theodosia. “Who throws firs…”

But before she could finish her sentence, a knife whizzed past her face and struck the wheel to the right of Percival’s head. Her heart was in her mouth as the crowd gasped and applauded.

“Does that answer your question?” Renza called over to Genevieve.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!” Theodosia was dancing with joy. “Your throw now, Jen!”

Genevieve had never thrown a knife before. But, if Renza could do it, she could too. She took a deep breath and did her best to calm her nerves. Focussing at the wheel as a whole, rather than at the man attached to it, she aimed for a spot just in from where Renza’s knife had landed.

Mercifully, her aim was true. However, it hit the board handle first, bouncing to the floor without sticking into the board.

"This is going to be easier than I thought.” Renza lined up her next throw and released her second knife. It span gracefully across the room and hit the board close to the right of Percival’s torso.

 _That was close._ Genevieve could see the sweat forming on Percival’s brow. She dared not look back at Annalisa, who was standing with Kayden behind her and Hunter, although she had heard her gasp.

“Be a dear and do try to provide at least a small challenge, Genevieve,” Renza taunted.

“A moment’s delay, if I may, Lady Theodosia?” Percival called out from the wheel.

“What, just as things are getting interesting?” Theodosia moaned.

“I assure you, my intention is only to make them more so,” Percival said. “Lady Genevieve, a brief word.”

She walked forwards to the wheel, her heart racing.

“I wondered if you might appreciate some assistance,” he whispered. “I do hope it helps.”

“How do you plan to help me from up there?” she sighed.

“Genevieve, I promised to help you no matter what, and the personal stakes are somewhat high right now.”

She nodded. “How did Renza get so good at this, anyway?”

“Because I taught her,” Percival admitted.

Genevieve gasped. “You?”

He sighed. “Long ago at a regrettable social function involving an ill-advised portion of red wine. It’s been her party trick ever since.”

“What can I do?”

He craned his head. “Note how weakly Renza’s knives stick into the wood. She focusses on accuracy and form, rather than brute strength. Try holding your knife by the tip of the blade, rather than the handle, and flicking your wrist upon release. Sadly, I cannot demonstrate in my current predicament. If you do this, you will have less time to aim, but the blade should lodge in the wood.”

Theodosia called to them. “That is enough whispering!”

She gazed up at him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Both for putting yourself in this position, and for your help. I…” _I love you._ But no matter how quietly she could say it, she was afraid it would be overheard. Now was not the time. “…I appreciate it.”

“I return your sentiment, Lady Genevieve.”

She looked at him curiously, his eyes smiling down at her. Did he know what she had wanted to say? Was he trying to say it back?

Theodosia was there now. “Come along, Jen. No more playing for time!” She escorted Genevieve back to her position in front of the wheel.

Genevieve stood and composed herself, her heart and hopes renewed, this time making eye contact with her brave instructor.

“You can do this, Genevieve,” said Hunter supportively.

Genevieve took a deep breath, and followed the instructions that had just been relayed to her. _Take the knife by its tip. Pull your arm back. Release the knife with a flick of your wrist._

The knife sailed through the air to the large wheel, and struck firmly into the wood just a few inches closer to Percival than Renza’s last knife. She heard Annalisa shout out in elation; and saw the relief on Percival’s face.

“Well thrown, Lady Genevieve,” he called down to her, beaming. “Well thrown indeed!”

“This little contest has gone on long enough.” Renza took her position. “It’s time to end this and claim Theodosia as my House’s ally.”

“That is not going to happen,” Genevieve warned Renza.

“Now, now, there’s no need to fight over little old me, is there?” Theodosia was loving this. “Oh, what am I saying? Of course there is!”

Renza lifted her final knife, then turned to look at Genevieve. Keeping her eyes locked on Genevieve’s, she winked as she launched the knife across the room towards Percival. Genevieve watched in slow motion as the knife stuck into the wood with one edge cut shallowly through the side of Percival’s arm.

“Noooo!” Annalisa shrieked. “Renza, so help me…”

Kayden held her back. “Annalisa, he’ll be okay…”

He did appear remarkably composed, he hadn’t cried out, didn’t even look as if he was in pain.

“You’re bleeding,” Genevieve said to him.

Renza laughed. “So sorry, Lord Percival. Did that sting?”

“It is little more than a scratch,” Percival said, bravely.

Hunter tapped Genevieve on the shoulder. “I’ve never seen someone throw a knife so expertly other than Lord Percival himself. And to do so without even looking..”

Genevieve nodded. “Renza’s throw was pure skill. She learned from the master.”

“It makes me wonder what else I don’t know about my twin sister.”

“Too much, I fear,” Genevieve said.

“Come on Jen,” Theodosia shouted. “We impatiently await your final throw!”

Genevieve ran up to the wheel. “What should I do now?” she asked Percival. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I have no helpful advice for this situation,” Percival sighed. “Just know that I am here for your cause. Any injury I may incur is nothing compared to damning the fate of our beloved kingdom.”

“I will not win the crown in this way,” Genevieve exclaimed, turning to address the gathered crowd. “Not by hurting someone I care for!”

“Strong words,” said a smiling Renza. “But what choice do you have, Genevieve?”

“She’s right,” Percival and Hunter both said at the same time.

Genevieve looked desperately at Percival, then stepped back to her throwing position. She could hear Annalisa sobbing behind her as she prepared to throw.

She pulled back the knife, thinking she might aim for Renza’s knife to knock it out of position, but before releasing, she saw an awful vision of her knife plunging into Percival’s neck. No. There had to be another way.

She looked down at her feet to where the ropes supporting the wheel were anchored to the floor.

_Forgive me, Percival, but I think this might just work._

She aimed her knife at the ropes anchoring the giant wheel, and released.

“Ha!” Renza laughed. “Not even close… wait! Huh?”

The knife sliced cleanly through the rope, releasing the giant wheel to the floor with Percival still attached. It fell on its edge and began to roll uncontrollably towards the crowd. The nobles ran towards the door to escape.

“Genevieve! Save yourself!”

At Percival’s cry she jumped out of the way, accidentally barrelling into Theodosia. She tumbled backwards into the lap of Theodosia’s flowing pink dress just as the wheel tipped and crashed to the ground. When the dust had settled, she was immeasurably relieved to see Percival on the top of it.

“Well, that was marvellous!” Theodosia said. “Just marvellous! Also you can get off me now Jen, thank you.”

Genevieve stood up and smoothed her dress as Theodosia’s men began to remove Percival’s restraints. With the danger now passed, the other nobles returned cautiously to the room.

“Lady Genevieve has not only lost her mind, she’s also lost the game and the support of House Nevrakis,” Renza called out for all to hear. “The outcome here is clear. I win.”

Genevieve smiled. “You may want to look more closely, Renza.”

Everyone circled the wheel to inspect the final placement of the contestant’s knives. Percival, still unclothed, looked the most closely. “Goodness gracious. All of Lady Renza’s knives appear to have been dislodged when the wheel fell.. while Lady Genevieve’s second knife remains lodged in the wood!”

“WHAT?” Renza stomped up to see for herself.

“Percy’s right,” Theodosia exclaimed. “Well, well! I hereby declare Lady Genevieve Aster the winner and champion of my marvellous game and desirable partnership!”

“We did it!” Genevieve put her arms on Percival’s and jumped with delight as he smiled contentedly at her. “We did it!”

“Ahem,” Annalisa was standing behind them with Percival’s clothes.

Genevieve hurriedly released Percival, who accepted his clothes from Annalisa. Genevieve then transferred her arms to Annalisa. “We did it, sister!”

“We did. I’m not going to lie though, that was simply dreadful to watch.” She turned to Percival, who was climbing into his trousers. “I can’t believe you put me through all that, Percival Beaumont!”

“I seem to recall you were fully in support of my participation, Annalisa Aster,” he retorted.

“Oh, just get over here.” She drew him into a passionate kiss; Genevieve looked away and caught Renza’s eye.

“You cheated!” Renza scowled.

“No-one likes a sore loser, Renza,” Genevieve told her.

“I swear, I will…”

“Renza, enough,” Lord Damon interjected. “A Fierro should accept when they have been bested with dignity and grace. That said, a Fierro should never have been bested to begin with. How dare you fail us like this!”

“Father, it wasn’t my fault! It wasn’t fair! He was coaching her!”

“This is my manor, my game, and my rules,” Theodosia warned Renza. “I decide what’s fair. And frankly, that little climax was too spectacular to ignore!”

“Did someone say a spectacular climax?” Cyrus piped up from somewhere.

“Fine,” Renza yelled. “Let Genevieve have her victory. Now unbar the door, Theodosia!”

“But then you’d miss the best part! Because you’ve all been such wonderful sports all evening, I wanted to do something very special for you all.”

“Not to sound ungrateful, but I think we’re all specialled out for the evening,” Annalisa said, as she held tightly onto a now fully dressed Percival.

“Nonsense!” Theodosia said. “Tonight, each of you will be presented with your own, personal, Chamber of Ultimate Desire! You will each spend the night in a unique room designed to give you what you want more than anything else in the world!”

Hunter leant across to speak into Genevieve’s ear. “Or what Theodosia _thinks_ we want more than anything..”

“That was a marvellous performance, Jen,” Theodosia went on. “Second only to the one I would have given had I been throwing the knives myself!”

Genevieve exchanged a glance with Percival, both of them thankful that Theodosia hadn’t been participating.

“We shall meet in the morning to discuss the terms of our alliance. Until then, enjoy your night! Oh, but of course you will!”

As Theodosia left, the group began to chant Genevieve’s name victoriously.

“Thank you,” she said. “I couldn’t have done it without your support. Annalisa, your advice during the dance was indispensable. And Percival..” She sighed. “Without your training, you might have more than a scratch now.”

“You honour me, but it is you who threw the knife,” was his response.

“And had you not been willing to strip off and have knives thrown at you in the first place..” she added. “Thank you.”

“I would do it again,” he told her. “However, I hope that it will not come to that.”

“So do I,” said Annalisa, taking his hand.

“Genevieve, I owe you my life,” he said earnestly. “And Cordonia owes you her future.”

“I have always believed that you could do anything,” Hunter added. “After tonight, I’m glad that my trust, and your knives, were not misplaced.”

“I’m just glad it’s over,” Genevieve said in relief. “Although, by the sounds of things, it seems that our evening is not, and we have more surprises in store.”

***

“Lady Theodosia, in her grace and generosity, has spared no expense in constructing your Chamber of Ultimate Desire,” the Nevrakis page said to Genevieve as he led her down the corridor.

“Constructing?” Genevieve was very confused as they stopped outside a non-descript door at the end of the hallway.

The page nodded, and gestured to her to look inside. She did so, opening the door carefully, half hoping to see a naked Percival in there.

But what she found was very different to her expectation. It was a full reconstruction of the palace throne room.

“This is.. detailed..”

“Why, of course it is, Your Majesty,” said an approaching servant.

“Nothing but the best will do for the queen of Cordonia,” said another.

“The queen?”

“Precisely,” said the first servant girl. “Isn’t that what you desire beyond anything in the world?”

The other servant led Genevieve to the throne and sat her down, and the first one knelt before her and offered her a jewelled crown seated upon a pillow.

Genevieve looked at the crown. Theodosia might have known her well enough to detect her affections for Percival, but she didn’t know her well enough to see what really motivated her. It wasn’t about the crown and the glory. It was just doing what she had to do, to support her family and her friends. To help her country.

“I wonder what my friends’ rooms are like,” she pondered aloud. Perhaps Annalisa was getting the room that really contained Genevieve’s heart’s desire.

“What a beautiful and gracious queen, always thinking about her subjects before herself!” the first servant girl said.

"Allow me to rub your royal feet, Your Majesty…” said the second.

"Wow,” came a familiar voice. Genevieve looked up to see Annalisa stepping through the doors into the royal chamber.

"You there!” called one of the servants. “How dare you enter your queen’s chamber uninvited!”

"Please, let her in,” Genevieve said.

“But my queen, you speak with such commonality! It does not befit a woman of your..”

Genevieve stood up. “Just give us some privacy would you please? I would like to speak to my sister alone.”

"Certainly,” said the first servant girl. “We shall attend to matters elsewhere in the kingdom.”

The servants scurried out of the room as Genevieve placed the crown by her feet.

"Having fun?” Annalisa giggled.

She sighed. “I suppose there are worse things than being treated like royalty after the day I’ve had. How about you? I’m dying to know what Theodosia had in store for you.”

"Hmm. How shall I put this. My room is filled with a large feather bed and a colourful assortment of, shall we say, creative implements of a personal nature?” She raised her eyebrows.

“ _Oh_.”

“Oh indeed. I suspect that Theo’s spies may have happened across my collection of romance novels and taken things just a bit too seriously.”

"What must it be like inside of her mind?” Genevieve wondered. “Tonight’s games were unexpected, to say the least…”

Annalisa sighed. “Somehow I feel I was played with most effectively.”

Genevieve nodded. “Tonight was intense, and I’m sorry. Is everything okay between us? And between you and Percival?”

She smiled. “After what Theo said about the two of you at the Masquerade Ball?”

"Annalisa, it was just a bit of innocent fun. I didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know who I was. It was only afterwards we put two and two together.”

"That’s exactly what Percy told me,” Annalisa agreed.

“I didn’t want to mention it because I thought you’d jump to conclusions,” Genevieve explained.

“No, I get it. Although, I’m still surprised that neither of you mentioned that you were dancing together while I was gasping for breath in the fumes in a room not unlike this.” She gestured around the room. “But, I know that Theo had the wrong idea. Don’t worry. Besides, I know there’s no way Percy would _ever_ try anything with another woman, least of all my sister. He’s just too damned honourable, isn’t he?”

Genevieve nodded, hoping Annalisa couldn’t see the pain in her eyes as she assessed how true this statement was.

Annalisa stepped past Genevieve, and brushed her hand against the throne behind her. She looked down at the crown wistfully.

_She wants this more than I do.._

_And I just want what she already has, more than she can ever know._

As she watched, Annalisa stepped past her and slowly lowered herself onto the throne.

“You wish it were you, don’t you?” she murmured.

“Well, yes I do. Who wouldn’t?”

“Annalisa, there’s still time for us to switch places,” Genevieve said, as sincerely as she could.

Annalisa looked at her, startled, and rose back, shaking her head. “To be honest with you, there’s a lot of freedom in where I currently find myself. I am free to support and advise you, then carry on, chasing after whatever I fancy as it takes me.”

Genevieve had to laugh ironically. “Fancies like Percival Beaumont.”

Annalisa’s face lit up. “He is the perfect example. On the one hand, I feel something.. special.. for him. More than even special, perhaps.”

Genevieve felt her heart break in two as Annalisa continued.

“Add to that the fact that he is an eligible man, from a powerful House…”

“Perfect marriage material,” agreed Genevieve, bravely.

“Yes. And, yet, I don’t actually need to worry about any of that. I care for him deeply, Genevieve. Perhaps someday our attraction will blossom into something more permanent, but for now, I don’t have to worry about the future.”

“So you’re not in love with him?”

“What is love, Genevieve?” Annalisa sighed, and smiled. “He’s a bit of fun. A _lot_ of fun. I mean.. he could be a bit more buff, a bit more romantic… but he’s good enough for the time being. Who knows how things will pan out?”

Genevieve was incensed, but bit her tongue.

“For now, we can just focus on… enjoying one another?” She giggled. “That feeling is new to me. And I don’t think I’m ready to give it up just yet.”

Genevieve looked intensely at Annalisa. “Not even to be the most powerful woman in the kingdom? You can still make that trade, Annalisa.” But she got it, because she knew she wouldn’t make that trade either.

Annalisa shook her head. “Being in charge can be wondrous, but it’s not all riches and power and glory. Sometimes, _often_ , leaders must make hard choices. Impossible choices.” She bent down and took the crown into her hands, raising it to the light and staring at the shimmering gemstones. “The same things that make a crown beautiful, make it heavy.”

Genevieve knew that Annalisa was right.

After a moment of quiet, Annalisa smiled warmly and placed the crown into her hands. “So it is a good thing you’re the strong one in this family.”

Genevieve enveloped her sister in a hug. Despite her internal conflict, she could not deny her the happiness she had. 

“Now, I shall leave you to your governance, Your Majesty.”

“Off to consort with Percival?” Genevieve enquired.

“I would love to, but it seems that his room is quite crowded, while my own is…” She laughed. “Frankly, I’m not sure his heart would survive the embarrassment.”

Genevieve laughed, picturing poor Percival’s reaction to a room full of sex toys. “I fear that you are right, he would faint at the sight and you would remain in the same predicament.”

***

The next morning, as Genevieve was preparing to leave, there was a knock on her door. She answered it to find Kayden.

“Good morning,” she said to him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

"I wish it were a pleasure,” he said. “I have to tell you something.”

She let him into the room. He looked around it in interest. “Well. Should I bow?”

"No need yet,” she assured him.

"Late last night, when most of the nobles were in their pleasure rooms or whatever they were, I happened to overhear a conversation between Renza and Damon that troubled me,” he said. “He was chastising her for losing to you, saying he was wrong to choose her over Hunter.”

"Oh… but this sounds promising!” Genevieve exclaimed.

"But she retorted by saying she still had a plan. Damon said there was no room left in her scheme, seeing as House Nevrakis is now standing with House Aster. An alliance between House Vescovi and House Fierro was not enough. And she said that even if those four houses were out of play, there are five at court. Damon asked her what she meant, and she said she would tell him more, but she would prefer to protect him should there be any unprecedented fallout.”

Genevieve pondered on this. “What is she plotting? Something to do with Percival?”

"House Beaumont at least, it seems. Anyway, Damon was telling her she was running out of time, but she said that she had another idea to sow discord with the Aster-Beaumont alliance.”

"Oh.” Genevieve said. “Well, I’m ready for her schemes. We’ve beaten them all thus far.”

"Indeed. Are you ready to depart? May I help you with your bag?”

They left the throne room and headed down into the hallway. Theodosia was mingling as the nobles were leaving the manor, but made a beeline for Genevieve and Kayden straight away. “Ah, Lady Genevieve! A word if I may?”

She nodded, and Theodosia took her to one side as Kayden took her bag to their carriage.

“Did you like your chamber, Jen?” she asked.

"Honestly? There’s more to me than my desire to be queen,” she explained.

She looked a little insulted. “Well, I wasn’t about to fill one of my nice chambers with dusty tomes and ugly librarians now, was I?

Genevieve placed a hand on Theodosia’s arm. “Theodosia, you have done more than enough. Please be assured, you are everything I could hope for in an ally.”

Just then Renza sauntered over. “Ah yes. Allies. What fun. After all, I do so love a wedding.”

"What are you talking about?” Genevieve glared at Renza.

"Yes, what are you talking about, Renza?” Theodosia flapped. “It’s obvious to me, but clearly Jen doesn’t know, so you may as well say it aloud so that she understands like I already do!”

"A wedding to seal your alliance, of course,” Renza stated. “Theodosia was so very gracious in offering her alliance to the winner of her game, but no House as great as House Nevrakis would ever let themselves be _insulted_ by not sealing the partnership with a traditional marriage!”

“But… the Beaumonts did not require one,” Genevieve pointed out. “In fact they have offered their support in the knowledge that Emery is marrying into your alliance.”

Renza grimaced. “Don’t tell me you’re actually comparing little House Beaumont with the great and grand House Nevrakis?”

"Yes!” agreed Theodosia. “Don’t tell her that! In fact, don’t tell anyone that!”

"But..” So, this was the discord that Renza had promised.

“Renza is quite right,” Theodosia went on. “I was always planning to speak with you about an engagement and definitely did not consider it for the first time just now! The mighty House Nevrakis cannot ally without marriage. What would people think? Worse, what would they say aloud?”

“We tried this once already,” Genevieve reminded Theodosia.

“This is different! You’re set to be the queen of Cordonia. I would never expect you to marry,” Theodosia said. “The duty of marriage will have to fall to your sister. Your sister, to my brother.”

"Annalisa? No.. she…” Genevieve was aghast.

"I’d say my work here is done.” Renza left them with a callous smirk.

"Now, about our impending alliance..”

"Theodosia, don’t be foolish enough to listen to Renza…”

"Foolish? You dare to accuse me of being a thing that no-one thinks or has ever thought that I am? The matter is settled. Your sister Annalisa will marry my brother Hector. Once they are publicly pledged, so too will I pledge my house to House Aster.”

“There must be some other way…” The thought was already circling Genevieve’s head like a snake.

“There isn’t. I honestly have no idea why you would say anything but yes, but you have until tomorrow’s Twilight Ball to decide.”

"But…”

"Mark my words, Jen. Even though I adore you almost as much as I adore myself, on this I will _not_ bend. You must choose. Either Annalisa marries Hector, or I will never, _ever_ , vote for you to be queen. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jen.”

She skipped off, and Genevieve was left with her mouth hanging open, as this all sunk in.

This was _huge._


	13. Between hope and uncertainty

That afternoon, the journey back from Lythikos being complete, Genevieve stood in the grounds of House Aster in silent contemplation. Her stomach felt sick and her heart felt angry as she watched Annalisa and Percival from a distance as they walked through the gardens. They seemed closer than ever. Today, he seemed so much more content in her presence than he ever had before. Annalisa had just made a crown of flowers for this head, and they were laughing and smiling.

 _And_ _I have the power to end their relationship. For the good of everything we are fighting for. They will both understand._

_It seems too good to be true._

She smiled to hide her inner turmoil as the couple approached her.

“Ah, Lady Genevieve!” Percival called to her. “What do you make of this headpiece?”

She smiled softly at him. “I wouldn’t call it your style.”

“Perhaps the crown is a bit much..”

“Don’t listen to her,” Annalisa giggled. “You should wear it to Beltane next year!”

“So, what I’m hearing is a challenge to hone my flower crown skills?” He smiled at Annalisa. “I accept!” He leant into Annalisa and kissed her on the cheek; Genevieve looked downwards.

Afterwards, she looked back up at him. “Percival, if I may, I must speak to Annalisa in private. It’s urgent.”

“Of course, my lady. I should remove myself from the garden before my aller…” His nose wrinkled, and he let out an enormous sneeze. “There they go.”

He turned to Annalisa. “Lady Annalisa, I hope you don’t mind if I keep this flower crown?”

“You just want something to remember me by,” she said in a sultry tone.

“As if I do not already have enough unforgettable memories. But another memento would not hurt.” He bowed, and went to leave.

"Percy…” Annalisa caught him up and placed a tender kiss to his lips, which he seemed at ease accepting.

"Something else to remember me by,” she told him afterwards.

“Very good, Lady Annalisa. I will see you at tonight’s ball.” He turned back to Genevieve, nodded solemnly, and headed away.

Annalisa sighed as he went. “You know, I think I accidentally plucked every last iris out of our gardens for that crown. Vasco is going to kill me when he finds out. Perhaps when you are queen, you can issue me a royal pardon?”

Genevieve couldn’t keep the pain from her expression anymore. “Listen, Annalisa…”

She frowned. “What is it, Genevieve?”

Genevieve placed her hands over her face for a moment, then removed them, to see a look of concern on her sister’s face. “There’s no gentle way of breaking this to you. Theodosia isn’t going to support House Aster without an engagement. An engagement to.. _you_.”

Annalisa froze in place. After a moment’s pause, she stood up straight and faced Genevieve. “I see. Who am I to be matched with?”

“Hector. Theodosia wants it announced at tonight’s Twilight Ball.”

“That soon? I see. Then we have much to prepare.”

Genevieve bit her lip, unsure what to make of her reaction. “I haven’t given Theodosia my answer yet.”

“Then send her a messenger to advise her that you are going to accept.”

“But..”

“I’ll hear none of it,” Annalisa said, curtly. “You were prepared to marry Hector for this House. I am ready to do the same.”

“You act like your fate has been written,” Genevieve said, curious as to why she had given up so easily. “I am the head of this House, not Theodosia. I stand by _you_ , not her. Always.”

Annalisa placed her hands on Genevieve’s shoulders. Her smile was earnest, but there was a sadness in her eyes. “Genevieve. I know that if I asked you not to make me do this, you wouldn’t. That’s what makes you the best sister one could possibly hope for. But in this, supporting me is the same as supporting House Aster.”

“But what about Percival?” Genevieve was amazed at how readily she was giving up on him.

"Percy is an adult. And a noble. And as he has said to you, he wishes to see the right queen sit upon our throne, as do we all. He was willing to put his life on the line for your cause last night. Why would this be any different?” She sighed, and wandered away for a second, then back. “You know better than anyone, sister, sometimes our hearts lead us to forbidden places. They are grand to visit.. for a time.”

Genevieve’s heart was in her mouth. No truer words were ever spoken.

“But sooner or later, we must keep one promise or another, and then choose to follow our fickle hearts, or the stern stars that guide us. As queen, that decision rests in your able hands, not mine.”

Genevieve felt tears escaping her eyes, and Annalisa caught her gaze. “You will do the right thing, Genevieve, and I will follow the path you choose. Now, come. No matter what happens next, we have a ball to prepare for.”

***

“Not much has changed since we were last here,” commented Genevieve as she and Annalisa entered the palace a few short hours later.

“But it doesn’t quite feel the same as the Masquerade Ball, does it?” Annalisa sighed.

Genevieve shook her head. “I was in awe of everything then.”

“Including the bread,” giggled Annalisa.

“You would have had the same reaction if you had eaten nothing but stale, sawdusty bread for years,” Genevieve protested.

“I do not doubt that. Still, you’ve come a long way since that night.”

Just before they headed into the ballroom, Annalisa placed her arm on Genevieve to stall her. “Genevieve, before we go in.. I just want you to know that no matter what you decide tonight, I will always love you.”

Genevieve had still not decided what to do. She was still hoping that she would have the opportunity to speak to Percival alone before she made her final decision. “Annalisa, your love has always been one of the few things I could rely on. I am thankful that will not change.”

The sisters embraced, and continued into the ballroom, where they stepped into a veranda with an exquisitely painted roof. Nobles were already spinning around the dance floor as moonlight washed in through the colonnade. A herald announced their arrival.

Hunter approached them first. “My ladies. You are both visions as always. Welcome to the palace once more. I hope your journey was untroubled.”

Unfortunately, Genevieve’s journey had been rather troubled, as she had spent it wrestling with her conscience. “Thank you for hosting us, Your Regency.”

As they continued into the ballroom, Annalisa tapped Genevieve on the shoulder. “Promise me, Genevieve, that you will have fun tonight.”

“I will, but only if you can do the same,” Genevieve told her.

Annalisa smiled weakly, and walked off. Genevieve assumed that she was going to find Percival. She could not deny her that opportunity. It could well lead to a chance for Genevieve to speak to him as well.

Kayden was standing to the side, watching over the party.

“One of these days, you will do more at a party than stand vigil,” she told him.

“If not me, then who would keep an eye out for wayward scribes?” he commented. “You know how they like to sneak into parties.”

Genevieve laughed. “You gatecrash a party _once.._ ”

“Heh, I wouldn’t mind it if more scribes snuck in,” Kayden said. “If they’re anything like you, they could change the court for the better.”

"There would be a lot more books, that’s for sure,” Genevieve chuckled. “Books left on stairs and in alcoves.. the statues would suddenly be carrying books..”

"Unique brand of decoration.”

"We scribes have a particular aesthetic.”

He nodded. “Best patrol the perimeter.”

“Sounds like an excuse to get away from the party,” she said, looking at him knowingly.

"Nothing wrong with needing a little air,” was his reply, before he stepped away.

Genevieve turned back to the room, and was met by the sight of Annalisa and Percival, dancing together in the middle of the room. They looked so happy, so natural together. Clearly, Annalisa had not told him their news.

“So sweet,” came a voice from behind her. “The two of them are absolutely adorable together.”

Renza sauntered up beside Genevieve with two glasses in hand.

"Leave my sister out of your twisted compliments,” Genevieve growled.

"You shouldn’t be so hostile, Genevieve. I only want to catch up on all the latest gossip. I even brought you a drink..”

"Get that away from me!” Genevieve stepped back.

"I only wanted to remind you of old times.” Renza took an exaggerated swig from the second glass. “You know, back when I used to watch you pine over your sister’s boyfriend. I’m actually doing you a favour here, don’t you think? Oh, they’re going to hate you so much. Bitter, jealous Genevieve, putting the crown before her sister’s happiness..”

“I know what you’re trying to achieve, Renza. You won’t sway me.”

“I just hope the price of victory is worth it.”

Hunter approached them. “Excuse us, Renza. Genevieve’s opinion is required on an urgent matter related to court.”

"If it’s so urgent, brother, then surely you know you can turn to me,” Renza snorted. “I am the future head of our House, after all.”

"Forgive me, but if the matter was relevant to House Fierro, I would speak with our father.”

Before Renza could say any more, Hunter led Genevieve away.

"Thank you for the rescue,” sighed Genevieve.

“I’m sure my sister had nothing good to say,” Hunter said.

“Not unless I’ve developed a taste for not so thinly veiled gloating,” Genevieve told him. “And I haven’t.”

"Would a dance take your mind off things?” Hunter asked her.

"It would be appreciated,” Genevieve said, catching another glimpse of Annalisa and Percival, now talking some distance away.

Hunter guided Genevieve over to the dance floor, where the two of them began to sway back and forth to the music. He dipped her backwards, letting her hover above the floor before pulling her back up.

"Why do you never ask Kayden to dance?” she asked him.

His surprise was evident. “You.. you know about that?”

She smiled. “I only have to observe the two of you to see it. And may I be so bold to say, you make for a very sweet pair indeed.”

He smiled widely. “Sweet perhaps, but inappropriate. We cannot make our relationship public. My father would disown me.”

“I thought he already had?” Genevieve commented.

Hunter smiled a wry smile. “Still, it could be seen as an abuse of power.”

“True.” She laughed. “Well, at least I am not the only one in a predicament.”

"Does that mean you feel better?”

"A little,” she sighed, unsure whether to burden him with her dilemma.

“Perhaps it would help further if you talk about your troubles,” he suggested.

She sighed. “I have to choose between my House’s safety and my sister’s happiness, and I don’t know what to do. I’m stuck.”

"Well, you’re the most ingenious person I know. You’ve overcome every obstacle that’s been placed in front of you so far.” He spun her around. “Whether by stepping in as head of your House, running for queen, cutting down the board in the Lovestruck game.. well played, by the way.”

"It was an unusual solution, if a bit desperate,” she maintained.

"If there’s anyone who can find a way around this, it’s you.”

"I’m not a magician, Hunter. Even smart people run into walls they can’t think around.”

"Do your best. No matter what happens. We’re all with you. I’m with you.”

"Thank you,” she said. “You’ve given me the strength to find Theodosia and set this straight.”

"It would appear you’re not alone in your desire to set things straight with her,” Hunter observed, pointing across to where Cyrus was attempting to impress Theodosia.

They left the dance floor and tentatively headed in the direction of the two heads of House.

"You know what you have to do,” Theodosia was saying. “Break your engagement to Emery, and marry me. No games. Swear it on Pompadour’s life!”

Cyrus looked cagy. “Can I swear upon something else?”

"Agghhh! By the end of this night, someone will marry into my house, or there will be NO support. FOR ANYONE!” With that, Theodosia raged out of the ballroom.

Genevieve turned to Hunter. “That was close. I can’t believe Theosodia was so ready to discard her promise to me. If we hope to secure her, we need to move quickly.”

"We do,” Hunter said. “But what puzzles me is why Cyrus is so keen to hold on to his engagement to Emery. He knows Percival stands with you.”

"He must have something up his sleeve,” Genevieve pondered. “Somewhere in that slimy sleeve, he’s trying to manoeuvre himself for something.”

“Regardless of Cyrus’s plans, there’s still time to speak to Theodosia,” Hunter said.

“I still feel uneasy,” Genevieve said. “At Theosodia’s estate, Kayden overheard Renza telling Damon she has a backup plan. I don’t think this is the last move she’s prepared. I wonder if this means she has something else planned with Cyrus?”

“Kayden did tell me,” Hunter admitted. “One final card to play. And with their backs against the wall, they will use whatever they can to win.”

“One thing is clear though. Renza has no intention of telling anyone her place. Cyrus, on the other hand, might slip up. I feel as if I want to speak to him too. For the first time in my life.”

“Then go quickly. Find them both. The toasts start soon.”

Genevieve nodded, and walked out into the hallway to find Theodosia pacing in circles, silently fuming to herself.

"Theodosia, I must speak with you immediately,” Genevieve announced.

"Ah, Jen. I rather hope you’re about to ask what praises I’d like you to include in your toast as you _announce a marriage between our two houses,”_ Theodosia growled.

"About that… there has to be something else I can promise you in exchange for our alliance? Please, anything else?” She had to do everything she could. The guilt was already consuming her.

"There. Is. Nothing. Else.”

"I will give you a position as whatever you want. Master of coin, grand marshal of war, spymaster, over-seer of blood and death games.. name it.”

"You dangle empty titles in front of me as if I were a desperate fish.”

“I want to work with you to reach an accord, like we did at the joust..”

"Since the joust, I have been clear. I want marriage, marriage, marriage! I need it. House Nevrakis needs it. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand! You have your choice laid before you. Make it.” With that, Theodosia turned on her heel and walked back into the ballroom.

Genevieve gulped. She’d never seen Theodosia so fiery before. She gazed outside the moonlit window to weigh her decision when soft footsteps approached behind her. Expecting Hunter, or Annalisa, she turned.

Her heart jumped. “Oh. My Lord.”

"Ah, Lady Genevieve. I was hoping to find you.”

She smiled gently at him. “As was I.”

He nodded. “I was hoping to ask your advice.”

"And I yours. Would you like to go first?”

"Very well. I was hoping to ask your advice on an amorous missive I am penning to your sister.”

_Was he for real?_

Genevieve blinked at him a few times, then broke the awkward silence. “Percival, I’m not sure this is the best time for love letters.”

"It will only take a moment, I assure you. Ahem.” He produced a piece of paper from his pocket. _“Your smile fills me with more joy than all of Cordonia’s legal tomes…”_

Genevieve smiled, and as he removed his gaze from the page, he smiled warmly back at her and his eyes twinkled.

"Alas, I may betray my true muse. I trust you do not mind?”

Her heart sang, but she kept her cool. “A good love letter contains your long-term hopes.”

"My hopes for my relationship with Annalisa? I’ve never really thought about those..”

"Well, dream about the future, and then commit it to word,” she said.

"Then I would say… I greatly enjoy what Annalisa and I have together in this life…” He looked sadly at Genevieve. “But if there was another life where responsibility and duty would not eventually tear us apart, then I would like to think that we could be together. Forever.”

"Are you still speaking about Annalisa?” she asked him.

He did not answer, and looked down at his feet.

"Well. In either case, the words are touching. She will love them.”

He nodded. “Perhaps I shall commit those dreams to paper after the toasts.” He turned to head back to the ballroom.

“Percival.. wait…”

He stopped, and slowly turned towards her.

“There’s something you need to know.”

He took a step back towards her. “Go on, Lady Genevieve.”

“Theodosia requires a marriage alliance. She wants Annalisa to marry Hector. Annalisa has agreed to do so. I am to announce it at the toasts.”

Percival froze, like a stone. “But..”

“She said she is willing to marry for the good of House Aster, just as I was willing to.”

He ran his fingers through his hair. “But surely this is your decision? Not Annalisa’s?”

"Yes. It is. And she has given her blessing to whatever I decide.”

"And what have you decided, Genevieve?”

"I was rather hoping to get your opinion too before making my choice. I assume she has not discussed the matter with you?”

"Your assumption is correct.” He paced back and forward a few times. “I thought I could detect a lack of enthusiasm in her this evening. My lady, this is quite the predicament.”

When he came to a stop, Genevieve took a step towards him. “I hate to ask you this, but were she to marry Hector, would you.. could you ever see that future you just spoke of?”

“Genevieve,” he cried, sounding frustrated and disappointed. “We both agreed we had to stop this and move on for Annalisa’s sake. How could we ever have a future in that or any circumstance? Consider yourself in her shoes. If you were to marry her off, then step into her place? That would not be the honourable thing to do.”

“I’m beginning to think I don’t care about the honourable thing to do any more,” despaired Genevieve. “I can’t help it, Percival. I will say it. I am in love with you.”

His face distorted in shock, and he took a reflexive step back.

"It should not come as a surprise, my Lord.”

"It does not, my lady. What does come as a surprise is that you tell me this _now_ of all times.”

She gazed at him, wishing she could make him understand. “With all this talk of marriages being arranged, and the hope that we might release any obstacles to me becoming queen, I’ve just been thinking a lot about my future recently. And who I might want to spend it with.”

He stared at her for a long moment, his expression somewhere between hope and uncertainty. She took a tentative step forward, her eyes locked on his. 

At that moment there was a tinging sound from the ballroom and the buzz of voices was hushed.

“We must return to the ballroom,” he said, turning away from her.

She nodded, and he began to walk away.

Once he reached the door, he paused. He did not turn to look back at her, but spoke clearly. “Do not let your personal agenda influence your decision, Genevieve. Do what you must for House Aster. Either way, you know you have my support.”

“I do. Thank you.”

She waited in the hallway for a moment longer, composing herself. She knew what she had to do now.

***

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the end of our social season and share what we’ve learned during its course,” Hunter announced. “But first I want to say what an honour it has been to act as Cordonia’s regent in her time of need. I hope that when Cordonians look back on this era, they feel a sense of pride in how we stood together after a tragedy. Which is why I’d like to give special thanks to the person who has most often stood beside me. Kayden, the Crown Shield.”

"This is un-necessary,” Genevieve heard Kayden protest.

"It took some time to adjust to your constant vigil, but now that our time together will soon be coming to an end, the thought of finding nobody standing over my shoulder does not fill me with joy.” Hunter smiled gently at Kayden.

"I will remember the assignment fondly, Your Regency,” Kayden told him, a slight blush to his features.

“Now then. Let us continue our toasts, with our Keeper of the Royal Archives, Lady Renza.”

Renza happily walked to the centre of the room and smiled at Hunter. His smile disappeared the moment their eyes met.

"I will keep things brief, because every moment up here is a moment I could be drinking wine instead. On the court, it’s been a pleasure playing our grand political game together. What joy it is to watch friends make decisions under pressure. As for said politics, Cyrus of House Vescovi is enthusiastically siding with House Fierro.”

Cyrus stood up. “While I cherish the honour of my engagement to Emery Beaumont, necessity has forced my support to Renza.”

Genevieve glared at Cyrus suspiciously, as he sat down to let Renza continue her toast. She still needed to speak to him.

"The benefits of the Fierro-Vescovi alliance are great, and we hope to share them soon.” She looked to Theodosia first, then to Genevieve. “Lady Genevieve, you’ve been so quiet. I’d love to hear your first ever toast. I want to know what kind of impression we’ve all made on you.”

Renza clapped as she vacated the centre of the floor for Genevieve, who stepped alone to the centre of the room.

"As you all know, House Aster only recently joined the ranks of the nobility,” Genevieve said. “Truthfully? I did not know what to expect from the social season. But over the past few weeks, I’ve come to understand what the court is like. I can say with certainty that you are the most depraved bunch of melodramatic hams I’ve ever met. Any poet who tried to recount the tales of court would be censored for revealing unfiltered truth. I would say we should be ashamed, but most of you here have no sense of it.”

The court merely chuckled in agreement. 

"Now, regarding rumours of allies that have been whispered,” she went on. “My dear friend Lord Percival Beaumont has thrown his support behind House Aster.”

Percival stood up. “I have seen that Lady Genevieve is the best choice.” He paused. “For all Cordonians.” He sat back down, Annalisa taking him by the hand from where she sat next to him.

"In addition,” Genevieve said, “House Nevrakis has proposed a marriage between Lord Hector Nevrakis and Lady Annalisa Aster in order to form an alliance.”

There were some gasps in the room. Renza shot a sinister smile in Genevieve’s direction.

_Sorry Renza, but the joke is on you._

Genevieve took a deep breath. “House Aster will..” She looked to Theodosia on her left, then at Percival and Annalisa on her right. They all looked back at her with rapt attention.

"House Aster will accept the offer and ally with House Nevrakis,” she announced. “Lady Annalisa Aster will secure this alliance with a marriage to Hector Nevrakis.”

Annalisa stood up bravely, and Hector crossed the room to stand beside her. He took her hand. “I hope for a prosperous union, my lady.”

"As long as that prosperity protects my House, my lord,” Annalisa said meekly.

Genevieve watched Percival observing them stoically for a few moments. But then his gaze met hers, and it held all the pain she had expected it to.

"Can’t you feel the love in the air?” exclaimed Theosodia. “Now, if only someone here had the worth to wed me!”

In the midst of the commotion, Emery stepped into the centre of the room. “Excuse me. Many apologies for my tardiness, but please quiet down. The noise bothers me. For my toast, I’ve prepared a poem from the depths of my pained heart..” He unfurled a scroll, which hit the ground and then extended several feet further. “Five households, all alike in dignity, in fair Cordonia, where we lay our scene..”

***

“…O Cyrus, Cyrus, wherefore art thou Cyrus? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. If thou wilt not, be sworn my love. And I’ll no longer be a Beaumont.”

Emery’s poem seemed to be infinitely long, and even Cyrus was paying no heed to it now. Genevieve decided to take her opportunity to confront Cyrus over his plans.

“Ah, Lady Genevieve,” he said as she sat beside him. “Your voice is a welcome relief. Though Emery’s poem is touching, it is lasting a little too long for my taste.”

“I was hoping you would fill my ears with talk of alliances. Or does Renza do the talking for you now?”

He scoffed. “Alliances are such a thorny subject. Though I hear one will lead to wedding bells between Annalisa and Hector? I hope we’re invited. Pompadour is fantastic at weddings.”

Genevieve leant closer to him, trying to rattle the truth out of him. “Your expression belies the fear in your words, Cyrus. _I’ve won._ And you will pay for your crimes.”

"Sweet, succulent Genevieve. There’s always more than one way to secure a throne.”

"And yet you’ve found none of them,” she smirked.

"Sometimes it takes extra tries to find the path of most pleasure,” he leered. “But, I always find them.”

"That’s good. At least I know you’ll find the most pleasing aspects of your jail cell.”

He laughed. “Your fantasies of seeing me behind bars will never come true. I have insurance against such things.”

"No piece of insurance will protect you from my reign, Cyrus,” she told him.

"It doesn’t matter if it’s you or Renza on the throne, you know. We will be safe.” Cyrus stood up and walked away, stroking Lord Pompadour’s fur as he did so.

Hunter and Kayden arrived beside her.

“Did you trick him into revealing anything?” Hunter asked.

“He bragged about having some kind of insurance, one that could protect him from even Renza,” Genevieve told them.

“If he has something that Renza doesn’t know about, that could be quite beneficial to us.”

“If we can find it,” Genevieve agreed.

"I might be able to arrange something,” Hunter said.

He walked over to one of the guards, and whispered something to her. She nodded, and walked away.

“You’re using my guards?” Kayden said with a scowl.

"As King Regent, they’re my guards too,” Hunter said, with a fond look at Kayden, whose expression mellowed.

“A thank you would be nice.”

“Hopefully, by the end of the night, you’ll be thanking me.”

Genevieve looked from one of them to the other and giggled.

"She knows,” Hunter said to Kayden.

"Huh, I figured she’d work it out eventually,” Kayden admitted.

“Anyway, I should go and greet my guests as they leave. I will be back later.” Hunter headed out of the ballroom.

Emery was finally wrapping up his poem. “For never was a story of more woe… than this of Emery and his Cyrus-o.”

Emery bowed and left promptly. Most of those who had stayed in the room soon departed as well.

Genevieve watched as Hector and Annalisa left together, with Theodosia walking behind them, dramatically bemoaning her own lack of marriage. Percival was still sitting at his table, looking downwards at nothing in particular.

Kayden put a hand on her shoulder. “You should talk to him.”

“I don’t think that would be wise,” Genevieve admitted sadly. Although she was relieved to have made her feelings clear to Percival, it was clearer to her now that this decision would not change anything between them, and she should never have expected it to. 

Kayden nodded. “Will you be okay? I need to do a final sweep of the palace now that people are leaving.”

"Thank you, Kayden. I will be fine here,” she said.

She sat and finished off the table wine, continuing to watch Percival as covertly as she could. Eventually he stood up, bowed curtly in her direction, and strode sadly out of the ballroom, alone.

She remained in place for a while, knowing Hunter or Kayden would come back to move her along eventually. She was feeling lost, hurt, guilty, as empty as the glass in her hand, and was wondering if she’d achieved anything at all.


	14. Born again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.

When Hunter came striding back into the now otherwise empty ballroom, Genevieve didn’t look up at him. He sat down next to her quietly. “Genevieve, circumstances forced you into an impossible choice this evening.”

“One no person should have to make,” she agreed.

“No. But you protected your House, and that matters. Percival and Annalisa will both understand that. Know that all of us still stand behind you.”

"Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

"Come then. I will arrange a carriage to take you back to your estate.”

They walked out of the ballroom, and found Kayden, returning from his round.

“Any danger to report?” Hunter asked him.

“All clear,” Kayden said. “Just one guest that won’t leave.” He nodded in Genevieve’s direction. “Should I throw her out?”

"Given the night she has had, I think a nightcap could be in order,” Hunter said. “Arrange her carriage, and we will share some wine until it arrives.”

“Thank you,” Genevieve said.

She and Hunter headed into a drawing room, and he poured her a drink. “Poison free, you have my word.”

“I trust you implicitly, Hunter Fierro.” She smiled, and sat in one of the chairs. “I don’t mean to intrude this evening.”

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need. Besides, I was rather hoping that I would have some news from my informant. Oh.. speaking of which..”

The guard Hunter had spoken to earlier was patiently standing at the door of the drawing room. Hunter walked across to her, and she dropped something into his hand. As she left, she bumped into Kayden, looking at him apologetically, and then left.

“It appears my informant turned up something after all,” Hunter told them both.

"You’re ordering my guards to run between you and a _spy?”_ Kayden was not happy.

“Would you rather I spoke to the spy myself?” Hunter asked him. “Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

Kayden flinched.

“What do you have?” Genevieve asked.

Hunter placed a key in her hand.

“A key? For what?”

Kayden looked closely at the key. “I’ve seen that key before. It matches the lockbox Cyrus has kept in his chamber since he was a boy.” He looked up at Hunter. “How did your informant acquire it?”

“I cannot say,” Hunter sighed.

Kayden looked hurt. “You cannot or you will not?”

Hunter drew close to him. “You have your methods, I have mine.”

"Well, if you trust them, I do too,” Genevieve said.

“I don’t like hiding things,” Hunter appealed to Kayden. “But please understand, this is how things must work.”

Kayden nodded. “I must admit if it were my source, I would probably want to protect them as well.”

“I assure you, my only intention is to keep everyone safe. Including you, Kayden.” He put his hand on Kayden’s arm.

"So, we know what this key unlocks. But do we know why it’s important?” Genevieve asked.

Hunter sat down. “I don’t know, but my informant tells me that Cyrus began wearing it around his neck after you announced your bid to be queen.”

"Odd timing,” Kayden commented, sitting down next to Hunter. “Whatever is in that box has become more important to him since the power at court shifted.”

Hunter nodded. “Cyrus has all but lost his own chance at the throne. If I were him, I’d be worried about my partnership with Renza.”

"My half-brother is a fool, but he isn’t stupid,” agreed Kayden. “He knows he could still be betrayed.”

"So, whatever he’s hiding is most likely protection against Renza,” Genevieve mused. “Like he said to me earlier, insurance. And if he’s hiding something that he can use against Renza…”

"Then we need to acquire it,” Hunter finished her sentence. “However, accessing Cyrus’s personal chambers will be no easy feat. Were I to enter the estate, my presence as king-regent would draw too much attention.”

“Then it should be me,” Kayden said. “As a Vescovi, the House guard will let me pass. It will be dangerous to go alone, but..”

"But you’re not going alone,” Genevieve said with a smile. “Because I am coming with you.”

“Is that a good idea?” Kayden looked at Hunter.

“Yes. You need me there because you need backup, and I won’t put another in danger on my behalf. Not after what happened in Lythikos.” Her thoughts flitted back to Percival. How sad and contemplative he must be feeling right now.

"I could say the same about you,” Kayden pointed out.

"Not when this mission is for my benefit,” Genevieve told him. “If I could go alone I would. Consider yourself fortunate that I’m allowing you to join me.”

"Lady Genevieve is right,” Hunter agreed. “I understand your instincts, Kayden, but she cannot be left behind at so critical a moment.”

"Fine,” sighed Kayden. “But we stay close.”

“Our plan is taking shape, but it is dangerous to continue like this in the palace where we could be overheard,” Genevieve sighed. “Let us head to my estate. The carriage is on its way, after all. You can return in it once our plans are made.”

***

Annalisa met them in the hall, her face controlled and calm. Genevieve wasted no time in bringing her up to date with the plan.

“If you’re recognised, they’ll bar the gates,” Annalisa pointed out.

"Or worse, they’ll open the gates and lead you right into an ambush,” Hunter said. “We need a distraction.”

“Cyrus is holding a private party tomorrow night,” Kayden said. “It takes place two hours after sunset. It’s one for his more depraved friends at court.”

"Interesting,” Hunter mused. “My informant told me that Lord Cyrus has some form of appointment at that same time.”

"So does he intend to arrive late to his own function?” Genevieve wondered.

“I’ve seen him do so before,” Kayden explained. “He enjoys a late entrance, but always keeps his guests entertained in his absence.”

“Hmm,” Hunter pondered. “That sounds like an opening. The right disguise could mask Genevieve’s true intentions.”

"I could wear my old robes and pass as a servant,” Genevieve suggested. “Though waiting on Cyrus’s friends hand and foot sounds less than appealing.”

"Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Annalisa interrupted. “I’ve just had the best idea.”

She giggled with joy as she ran up the stairs.

“I’ve never seen your sister so excited,” Hunter commented.

“Neither have I,” Genevieve mused with suspicion, watching for Annalisa’s return.

She soon came bounding back down the stairs as quickly as she went up, and handed a black lacy dress to Genevieve. “Why embarrass yourself as a servant, when you could attend as a beautiful and mysterious lady of the night?” 

“A.. courtesan?”

"As unconventional as it sounds, your sister’s strategy is sound,” Hunter said. “This could work.”

“Oh, don’t pretend for even a moment that you don’t simply wish to see my sister in such attire,” Annalisa laughed.

Hunter and Kayden looked blankly at Annalisa, and Genevieve laughed.

"Well of course,” Hunter said, clearly having decided to play along. “There’s nothing wrong with a plan having multiple points in its favour, is there, Kayden?”

"Nothing at all,” Kayden said, deadpan.

"I must admit, your idea sounds intriguing, Annalisa,” Genevieve said, taking the dress from Annalisa.

"We will still need to avoid Cyrus,” Kayden said. “As for the others, I’m certain you’ll fool them all.”

“If we want a chance to win at the conclave, I’ll have to,” Genevieve said.

“Then we have our plan,” Kayden said. “We infiltrate the Vescovi estate late tomorrow night and discover what Cyrus has been hiding.”

***

The next day was long and lonely. Annalisa had reported to Hector’s city lodgings to discuss the terms of their engagement, and both aunts had gone with her. Genevieve was left alone at the Aster Estate with her thoughts and her fears; although she had some apprehension building ahead of her assignment this evening, it was Percival she could not stop thinking about.

She wished she hadn’t been so honest with him prior to her decision, for what had been the point? As he had said, there was no possibility for them to be together, whatever her decision. She wondered if his stance on this might change one day, perhaps a year, two years, even further down the line. Of course, the added complication was that all being well she would be a queen soon. Would that make things more difficult, or easier?

She had already decided never to mention to him the obvious perk of romancing a queen, not wanting to compromise his honour any further. But she wished so hard it physically hurt her that it were possible. He would make such a compassionate and fair king ruling alongside her. She could imagine nobody else in that role. He would guide her, support her, influence her and be the wise voice that Cordonia needed.

If only he would let his heart decide.

She was sitting ready for her assignment, in the black silk dress Annalisa had found for her, which she had to admit did a lot for her, just minus the eye-mask that would provide a disguise. It was by now almost dusk; she had a few hours left before Hunter’s carriage arrived to collect her, and so she was sitting in the drawing room, reading a book, trying to let her mind escape just for a short time from her current quandary. 

But fate had other ideas for Genevieve this evening.

Vasco arrived at the door of the drawing room. “My lady. Lord Percival Beaumont is here.”

She looked up and sighed. “Could you let Lord Percival know that I do not have anything further to say to him, Vasco.”

"He thought you might be reluctant to grant him an audience, my lady. He says he is leaving the city for Ramsford this evening and must speak with you briefly before he leaves.”

“Very well.” She put her book down. “I will take a walk around the grounds with him. It is a pleasant evening.”

"Very good, my lady.”

She stood up, smoothed down her dress, and stepped into the hallway. Percival stood there waiting for her, a sight for sore eyes indeed.

“My dear lady.” His expression was strong and composed, although she did notice his eyes flicker downwards to take in her attire.

"My lord,” she said apologetically. “I have an engagement later this evening.”

"Then I shall not keep you. I just wanted to inform you and your sister that I am leaving for Ramsford. I shall of course return for the Conclave.”

“Annalisa is not here. But I will pass on your tidings. I have an hour or so at my disposal, if you would care to join me for a walk through the grounds?”

He nodded. “For you an hour I can accommodate, my lady.”

They walked out of the manor and into the twilit grounds.

"All has been restored in the gardens following the fire,” she explained. “As you probably saw for yourself yesterday morning.”

“Yesterday morning seems like so long ago,” he said sadly, as they made their way through the fields of flowers. “Much has changed.” 

"It has.” She looked sideways at him, but his gaze was fixed to the floor.

They continued to walk, approaching the tree lined area at the bottom of the grounds. “Did Annalisa show you our new summerhouse?”

"She pointed it out, yes.”

"Well, allow me to give you a tour,” Genevieve said. They wandered in its direction, and she opened the door to the modest construction on their arrival there. There were comfortable seats and a sofa, and candles for light, although at present there was still enough light of the day. “That concludes the tour.”

He nodded, and took a seat on one of the chairs. She sat next to him.

"Percival, I sense you have more to say to me.”

He looked up sadly. “I assume Lady Annalisa is with Lord Hector this evening?”

"Yes. She and our aunts are discussing arrangements. Percival, I am so sorry. I know you said you would stand by my choice, although I understand the consequences are not in your favour.”

"Actually, Genevieve, I suspect you had your own reasons for making your choice.” He looked up at her, with fire in his eyes. “And that, I cannot stand by.”

This un-nerved her. Until now she had thought she had his guaranteed support. “I am sorry she did not discuss the matter with you, but I can assure you that Annalisa was happy for me to make this decision for the good of House Aster, and Cordonia..”

“No, Genevieve. You made this decision for personal reasons alone. To separate me from Lady Annalisa.”

She stood up, exasperated. “And why do you think I did that? I cannot bear to see the two of you together. It’s killing me!”

“But I thought you could see, Genevieve, that the reason I have been spending so much time with her is to stay close to the true object of my affection? Now, you are lost to me too.”

She was furious. “That’s twisted! How could you use her like that?”

“We were both using each other to an extent,” he pointed out.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” she laughed.

He stood up, his tone angry. “Enlighten me then, Genevieve. I can tell you’re desperate to.”

“Annalisa openly admitted to me in Lythikos that she did not love you. You are but a plaything to her. And I have heard her recount to me countless tales of countless playthings. Yet you seem happy to be another plaything in that long line? I thought better of you.”

He stepped closer to her. “Your sister is a very persuasive woman. It does not mean I..”

Genevieve put her hand up to quieten him. “In addition, she was totally on board with the alliance. She came and spoke to me and told me to do what I had to do! So you see, the house means more to her than you do! And I couldn’t bear that! If it were me….” She gazed up at him, blinking back tears. “You mean _everything_ to me, Percival Beaumont, and I would never give you up for _anything_ ….”

With that he surged towards her into a kiss, his lips capturing hers immediately, his arms enveloping her close. Elated, she allowed him to part her lips for a full kiss; the feeling of his tongue against hers was delicious. The kiss continued and his hands began to move up and down her black silken dress as if wishing to remove it; she assisted him in this matter by pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor as he hurriedly removed his jacket, the dagger in the lining clicking against the wooden floorboards.

She then turned her attention to his shirt buttons, gazing up at him as she did so. Another kiss; this time more ravenous, more extraordinary than the first. Afterwards, her hand lingered on his bottom shirt button, and his on the top of her thigh where her undergarments fell.

"Do you consent?” he asked her, breathless.

“I consent,” she gasped, feeling her body awaken in so many ways at his touch.

With that he shrugged off his shirt as she unfastened his belt and trousers. He then kissed her neck, she could not suppress the urge to cry out at the resulting sweet sensations. She helped him out of his trousers and he undid her corset effortlessly with one fingerstroke, then pulled her down onto the sofa.

Their bodies met clumsily at first and she prepared herself for his entry. But it was a caress of his hand that she felt first; exploring a never before explored area of her anatomy with tenderness and patience. Each touch sent wild shivers down her spine. She looked into his blue eyes, never more intense, as he continued his efforts, she felt herself loosen and moisten and wanted him more than ever.

She let her hands descend to return the favour; initially unsure how to handle him, she decided to take an approach of not too firm, not too gentle. It seemed this was a success from the moans it elicited. She soon found her chest was the subject of attention for his lips; and while she’d assumed this would have been more for his benefit than hers, she soon realised how wrong she had been.

When he pulled away after several delightful minutes, they made enticing eye contact for a few seconds, and then he repositioned himself, gently nudging inside her. She felt a little discomfort at first; he must have picked up on this because he gently kissed her neck again for the first few rhythms. Soon she felt a pleasurable sensation again as she had when his fingers had danced inside her; she relaxed into the experience and threw her arms around him, bringing him somehow closer, their horizontal dance every bit as magical as the one they had shared in the palace ballroom weeks before.

What happened next was entirely unexpected for Genevieve. With his every motion she felt an electric sensation threaten to overwhelm her, this built and continued and he seemed to adjust his rhythm to her need; until the pleasure became unbearable and she gasped out in a combination of ecstasy and helplessness and felt her whole mind and body surrender to him. There was nothing, nobody else, there was only him.

He sighed, continuing for a little while, and then emitted a strangled groan; he quickly pulled out and she realised he was at a climax. She placed a hand on him as the resulting secretions left him. She wondered if it felt as intense for him as it just had for her.

“Genevieve,” he managed to gasp afterwards. “I…”

“Shh,” She nestled into him, not needing to hear the words, not wanting him to regret saying them later. “I know you do.”

***

It was now starting to get dark, the first stars could be seen in the sky as Genevieve lay on the floor, entangled in Percival’s warm body, looking up through the summerhouse window.

Although that had very much been a new experience for Genevieve, it had felt completely right and natural. Her books had warned that lovemaking was not always pleasurable for a woman the first time, seemingly, she had been fortunate. Somehow, she now felt invincible.

She gazed at his face; his eyes were closed in bliss. She kissed his forehead reverently. The temptation to just stay here with him like this, rather than accompany Kayden on their mission shortly, was high.

She took the opportunity to run a hand down his body and onto his exposed buttock; noticing a slight change to the texture of his skin. So, the rumour was true! She giggled to herself. Perhaps the tickle had roused him from his post-coital repose, and his eyes opened.

"It was a long time ago,” he protested.

She edged away slightly to inspect the tattoo, impressed to find an image of some sort of sea-creature.

"I was at the Blue Dragon and there was this man who’d just returned from the jungle. He had tattoos of all the animals he’d bested while there. I’d only ever bested a squid.”

She giggled again, moving back into his embrace. “He’s a fine addition to what is a glorious sight, Percival.”

"The most glorious sight is before me right now, my lady.” He looked at her with love in his eyes. “Although, I cannot apologise enough for losing control.”

“There is no need to apologise. Believe me.” She knew her indelible smile had to reveal her feelings on her matter. He had been a true gentleman, a perfect lover. And although she had nothing to compare this experience to, she felt sure any future lovers would fall short, should there be any.

“I don’t know what you must think of me right now. I just.. I needed to demonstrate my feelings for you.”

“You definitely did that,” she purred, kissing him on his lips. “Well. So much for your honour now.”

He sighed. “We can’t do this again, Genevieve.”

She nodded. “Then I will be forever glad we did this tonight. I will cherish the memory.”

"As will I.” He sat up and reached for a blanket from one of the chairs, which he draped around her shoulders as she sat up too. Together, they looked at the stars as they began to appear one by one in the darkening sky.

“What do you believe, when you consider our futures after death?” he asked her.

A surprising question, but one she had an answer for. “I believe there is another life waiting for us. We are born again.”

"If we can be born again, maybe we can be together in another life,” he told her.

She smiled in agreement. “I would like to think of myself as born again in another country. Perhaps one that has not even been discovered yet. The world outside of Cordonia is huge and full of possibilities.”

He nodded. “I suppose if I were born again, it would be as another Beaumont. Cut me and I bleed grey blue.”

“Hopefully one less stubborn and more light-hearted, who will allow himself to be captivated by the beautiful foreigner he meets, rather than one trapped by his honour. But, whose looks are the same. Although, perhaps without such a beard.” She reached out to ruffle it. “I do not care for beards. Although I do very much care for you.”

“Then, in another life, I will bear that in mind,” he whispered, before leaning in to kiss her gently.

***

Percival had left the Aster Estate soon afterwards. They had dressed, embraced, and bidden farewell to each other until the day of the conclave. She had told him of the mission she was about to embark on, and her worries that their enemies had one card left to play. She had told him that she still kept his dagger close, and she had urged him to stay safe too, nervous at what their enemies might have planned. He would be safer at Ramsford, she thought.

She was soon in a carriage with Hunter and Kayden on the way to Cyrus’s estate, all ready for their visit, her eye mask now in place. She had said nothing about the incredible events of her evening so far to them, but she felt renewed and refocussed, and her positive energy must have been obvious to them.

Eventually the carriage pulled to a stop and, leaving Hunter behind, she and Kayden made their way to the front door of the estate. Hunter had been a little nervous as to how Kayden felt about this mission. She had assured him she would be watchful and they would both return unscathed.

All eyes turned to Genevieve as she and Kayden stepped into the party.

"Good evening, my lords and ladies,” she said, doing her best to give a deeper, more seductive tone to her voice.

A noble she did not recognise headed over to greet them. “My word, would you look at that, Osbert?”

He was followed by the said Osbert. “Indeed. I struggle to think of a reason not to, Leofric.”

"The brother of our most gracious host, with the most beautiful woman on the grounds gracing his arm.” Leofric looked suspiciously at Kayden. “How is it possible?”

" _Half-_ brother,” Kayden pointed out. “I am her protector tonight.”

“And who is _her¸_ pray tell?” Leofric turned his attention back to Genevieve, placing a finger on her bare shoulder. “I simply must become acquainted.”

"Without a moment’s delay, it must be added,” jeered Osbert.

Kayden pushed Leofric’s hand down. “Surely men of your station recognise the Midnight Seductress when you see her?”

Genevieve turned to Kayden. “Unless my lords do not swim quite so far upstream as their manner would suggest?”

"No, of course!” Leofric stuttered. “The Midnight Seductress, assuredly! The renowned, um.. who is known for…”

"Of course, I am known for my seductive dancing,” Genevieve said.

"Then I assume the Crown Shield has escorted you here for a demonstration?” Leofric asked.

“Well..”

"It’s truly the least old Cyrus can do for making us wait so long for him to join us,” Osbert agreed.

"Come, come, everyone!” Leofric called the other nobles over. “The Midnight Seductress is going to perform!”

Genevieve now wished she’d kept quiet, and looked at Kayden nervously.

"To refuse would draw the same attention, but far more suspicion,” he suggested.

“Very well.” She called to the pianist in the corner. “Play something provocative.”

As the mood of the music changed, she raised her arms in the air, crossing them at the wrists, and began to sway her hips back and forth. Somehow, she felt more confident doing this now than she would have done earlier today. She closed her eyes, bent her knees, and lowered herself close to the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Leofric was now uncomfortably close, and Kayden’s hand moved to the haft of his weapon. Leofric appeared to notice and took two quick steps back.

She rose once more, slowly, then dropped her arms, sensually sliding her hands down the curves of her body, just as Percival had done but a few short hours before. The memory brought a smirk to her face.

The crowd applauded as the music drew to a close, and she took a bow.

"Another!” called Leofric.

“The lady needs a break,” Kayden said sternly.

Leaving the disappointed nobles to talk amongst themselves, Genevieve and Kayden made their way through the room and up some stairs.

"So far, so good,” said Kayden as he led her along a second floor corridor.

"We must stay on our guard,” she said, and Kayden nodded gravely.

Just as they approached Cyrus’s bedroom, Kayden extended his arm in front of her and drew a finger to his lips. A voice was coming from inside the door, and they both listened carefully. It was Cyrus, and he was talking to Pompadour.

"Some appointment,” whispered Genevieve, as the two of them stepped away from the door.

"Come on, we need to hide elsewhere until he leaves,” Kayden suggested, putting his arm around her and leading her down the hall.

She pointed to a door. “How about in here?”

Kayden stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?”

"That is my bedroom from when I was young.”

"Then, perfect! Why don’t we hide in here?”

Kayden sighed. “There are memories inside that room. Of my time living here as a Vescovi bastard.” He stared at the door. “Even seeing the door.. I.. I wonder what things I have forgotten. What things walking inside might remind me of.”

"Perhaps this is an opportunity to confront your past,” she said reassuringly.

"You’re right,” he agreed. “Facing my memories may destroy whatever control they still hold over me. He opened the door.

Genevieve walked in, and looked around as Kayden closed the door behind them. She was surprised to see such a plain bedroom in such a luxurious estate.

"Just as it looked on the day I last saw it,” he explained. “Not surprising they didn’t find another use for it after I left.”

A small wooden horse and knight on a poorly mounted shelf caught Genevieve’s eye. She picked it up, blowing the dust from it, and presented it to Kayden. “Yours?”

He nodded. “A gift from Cyrus.”

"So he wasn’t always the pustule he is today?”

"Or our circumstances hadn’t yet given him the chance to realise it yet.” He turned the toy in his hands. “One day, our father returned from a long trip to Drakovia, the kingdom north of Cordonia. He brought back a single gift, this horse, and gave it to Cyrus.”

"And nothing for you?”

"No. Nothing for the House bastard,” Kayden sighed. “When Cyrus found out, he was furious. He gifted it to me in secret.”

Genevieve, seeing Kayden was upset, took a small step towards him and accidentally kicked something on the floor. She leant down to pick it up. “Huh. A broken stick.”

Kayden chucked, placing the horse and rider down. “Careful now. That’s no mere stick. That is a bonafide magic wand.”

"If it’s like the other supposedly magic items I’ve been shown, there’s no need for alarm,” Genevieve said, examining the wand. “Let me guess, it scrubs your teeth? Clips your fingernails?”

"This is no charm,” he said, carefully taking the wand from her and rolling it over in his hands. “With a wand like that, a sorcerer could do anything. When I was very young, I was read a story about a sorcerer who discovered she had magic. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. To make anything possible with a wave of my hand. Her powers made her special. People loved her.”

"So if it meant so much to you, how did it break?”

"I broke it,” Kayden sighed. “When I learned what _special_ meant outside of children’s stories.” He dropped the broken pieces back to the ground. They clacked against the floor, then rolled underneath the bed out of sight. “Just another word for different. As a bastard living among nobles, I was more _special_ than anyone.”

Genevieve sighed, and stepped closer to him. “I know what that feels like.”

"Cyrus was gifted fine clothes, shelves of books, meals made to his taste and a hundred futures to choose from. I worked in the stables. When less tolerant company visited, I was forced to sleep there as well.”

"And yet, you became a far better person than Cyrus,” she reassured him.

“Because I let go of my childish understanding of how the world works,” he explained. “When you are born, you don’t know what privilege is. It is not a natural concept. You look at your brother, and see yourself as an equal. It’s only later, when someone tells you you’re different, that you become different. The nobles always say they were born into privilege, but it’s the opposite. We’re born the same. It is others who fill our minds with the idea that we are different, and deserve different destinies.”

Genevieve sighed. “All very true, Kayden. And I get it. When Annalisa and I were little girls, I felt the same as her. It was only when I was told by my aunts that I was not worthy of living with them, that I realised I was different.”

“And now, you are more highly ranked, because you have been told by others that you are equally worthy.” He laughed. “And hopefully, you will become the highest ranked person of all.”

"Our paths are not so different, Kayden. Why could you not reassume your standing in House Vescovi now?”

"Because Cyrus grew up, and changed,” he sighed. “I wonder if it’s still here…” He looked ponderous for a second, then opened the drawer of his childhood dresser and began to feel around. Eventually, his hand emerged with a pressed lily, made fragile with time. “A girl. What else. She was the daughter of a minor lord who came to stay with us one spring, just before I left home. Her name was Raven. Cyrus fell in love, and so did she. Only, not with him.”

Genevieve smiled. “Don’t tell me..”

He nodded.

"Did you love her back?”

He shook his head. “No. Even back then, I was more attracted to men. But, my rejection did little but make her feelings grow stronger. Raven sent this flower and a note, asking me to meet her one night by the river. I had no intention of going, but Cyrus found the note and flew into a rage. In that moment, he became all of the things our father had always told him he was. He was of noble blood. So was she. I was a bastard. How could I ever have caught her eye? It wasn’t right.” He sighed. “I never even pursued the girl. Until this moment, I’d forgotten I still had this flower in my nightstand. But since then, there has been a wedge between my half-brother and myself of his own creation.”

Genevieve looked sadly at him. “Kayden, I’m so sorry.” She could really relate; but at least Annalisa would never remind her of her unknown birth status.

Kayden dropped his hands to the dresser, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. “Sometimes I wonder whether Cyrus and I could have been closer had we not been born to different worlds under the same roof. If I had also been noble, or Cyrus common, would it have been different? Would we have been more like family?” He stood tall and turned to look at her. “Sometimes I find myself mourning for a future that never had a chance.”

Genevieve looked him squarely in the eyes and, for a moment, silence hung in the air. As he began to lower his eyes again, she stepped forwards and put her arms around him. After some delay, he returned the hug.

"There is still hope for that future,” she assured him. “Look at me. When I was working as a scribe in the library, I could not see this future for myself. Perhaps things will never change between you and Cyrus; perhaps that relationship is forever lost. But there is some small spark of hope that things may change. The main thing is for us to move forward, no matter the past or future.” She sighed, visualising Percival’s sad eyes as he’d bidden her farewell earlier that evening. “And, you have Hunter now. He is your family.”

She dropped her arms, and Kayden took a deep breath. “You’re right. And, after standing here again, I am ready to close this door and leave it closed. I have a new life now. A better life, with a better family. I will spend my focus there.”

There was a noise in the hallway, and Kayden raised a finger to his lips, then went to listen at the door. “It’s Cyrus,” he muttered. “He’s left his bedroom, and I think he has gone downstairs.”

"Excellent,” mouthed Genevieve, as they quietly left the bedroom.

They had soon traversed the hallway and stepped inside Cyrus’s chamber.

The first thing Genevieve noticed was an oversized oil painting of a familiar face hanging above the bed. “That.. that is…”

“Yes, it is,” Kayden agreed. “It is also in front of the lockbox we’re here for. Help me take it down.”

Together they removed the heavy portrait of Lord Pompadour, revealing a small metal lockbox seated within a hidden alcove in the wall. Kayden handed Genevieve the key, and inside the box, a small piece of parchment caught Genevieve’s eye.

She opened it and read it aloud. “ _Royal order of succession. By order of the Crown, I hereby command the following. In the case of my death, in the absence of a rightful blood heir, I shall be succeeded by High Chancellor Hunter Fierro..”_ She gasped. “Kayden, this is Kendra’s will!”

“Go on…” he insisted.

“ _His house, and all its legitimate descendants, shall replace House Rys to form Cordonia’s new royal line. Signed, Queen Kendra Rys.”_ She turned to Kayden. “I can’t believe it! So Kendra did name Hunter king, just as he’d thought! And Renza’s seal as Keeper of the Royal Archives is here at the bottom. She _knew!_ ”

“If this becomes public, they will cancel the conclave and make Hunter king,” Kayden said, a stunned expression on his face. “Renza could not ascend. And neither could you.”

“That is true. But it is what Kendra wanted.”

“And yet, Queen Kendra never truly knew you. I can’t help but wonder what she’d have done had she had the privilege,” Kayden mused.

“Those are kind words, and I thank you for them, but we can’t speculate like that.”

“Indeed,” Kayden said. “We should return the painting and be gone.”

The two of them began to rehang the painting, when suddenly the door opened behind them.

“Why hellooo, baby brother! Did you sneak a famous courtesan into my party and then into my bed? Oh, they grow up so fast, don’t they, Lord Pompadour!” He walked over. “I will happily pay this woman’s fee if allowed to join, but.. wait.” He stopped, and his expression changed. “I’d recognise the divine geometry of that figure anywhere. Lady Genevieve. Holding _my_ scroll.” He took another menacing step towards them. “Return it. _Now._ ”

“It was never yours to begin with,” Genevieve declared.

“Perhaps not. But I went through much to acquire it. And I will not see that work wasted without return.” He turned to his dog. “Run along now, Pompadour. I wouldn’t want to see your paws stained _red.._ ” He then reached for a sword that had been resting against the wall.

With that, Kayden leapt from the bed and drew his own blade.

The two of them circled one another, their blades pointed.

“I cannot let you leave with that document,” Cyrus growled.

“Remind me,” Kayden said coolly. “How many times did you best me in a duel when we were children?”

“I can’t remember.”

Kayden straightened his arm and firmed his grip on his sword. “That’s because the answer is none.”

“These aren’t training swords any more, Kayden.”

“That only makes it worse for you,” Kayden pointed out.

As Cyrus circled past the bed, he swiftly swept the tip of his rapier away from Kayden and towards Genevieve’s throat.

“Enough games! Give me what I want or..”

Kayden was there. “Lay a hand on her and see it separated from your arm. Test my resolve at your peril.”

Cyrus looked frantically between Genevieve, the scroll in her hand, and Kayden. Then without warning, he dropped his sword and ran from the room.

“GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!! KILL THE INTRUDERS!!!” they heard him shout. “NO MERCY!”

As heavy footsteps began rushing down the hall, Kayden looked around. “A jump from this height would be lethal,” he said bleakly.

“I can tie these sheets into a rope,” Genevieve said. “You barricade the door.”

Kayden nodded and quickly threw a nearby vanity to the floor, then rushed forwards, tackling it against the door just as the guards reached it. Genevieve was by now frantically tying sheets together end to end; there was a crashing at the door, pushing Kayden back. “Quickly, Genevieve!”

Part of the upper door broke away, revealing the guard on the other side, who thrust his sword through the hole towards Kayden. He dodged back to avoid the strike; more bodies were barrelling against the door.

Suddenly he was thrown back from the door and the guards ran in past him. “Kill the girl!”

"We have to go NOW!” Kayden grabbed Genevieve who clung to her barely finished rope of blankets for dear life. He leapt out of the window into open air as Genevieve threw the end of the rope over the window, then pulled the window shut with a slam before they began to hurtle downwards. The rope broke their fall, and they climbed down the makeshift rope together, trembling,

They reached the bottom of the rope. They were not close to the ground. Genevieve could see the men were at the window. A not insignificant jump was necessary.

Genevieve let go, and screamed as the ground approached too quickly, but Kayden’s body broke her fall.

The guards pointed down from the window. “Quickly, to the front gates!”

Genevieve scambled to her feet, and helped Kayden to his. They walked as quickly as they were able, but every step was a struggle for Genevieve after that jump.

“Kayden Vescovi.. that was the most idiotic thing I have ever seen…”

"You’re right.”

"Even so..” They would both be dead by now if he hadn’t done it.

He slowly nodded, as they continued to limp together towards the edge of the Vescovi estate.

When they reached the gate, Genevieve paused. “Hunter should be here any moment.”

"I’m fine…” Kayden didn’t look fine.

"Kayden?”

Suddenly, an arm coiled around her neck from behind. As she struggled, Kayden stumbled back from her to the ground. The edge of a cold, sharp blade was pressed against her throat.

"I will take that, thank you,” Cyrus leered, plucking Kendra’s scroll from Genevieve’s dress as Pompadour ran nervously around her feet. “Such a shame we could never come to an arrangement, Genevieve. But here, our little game must come to an end.”

Genevieve reached for her concealed dagger.

“Get away from her,” Kayden spluttered as he got to his feet, only to be kicked back to the ground by Cyrus’s boot.

"This was never a game to me,” Genevieve yelled, her hand now on her weapon.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet sapling,” said Cyrus, his voice softer. “Everything is a game. Whether we see it or not. Don’t you know, life is a balance of winners and losers. We can’t decide not to play. Only upon which side of the scale we wish to stand when all is said and done.”

She felt the knife press harder into her neck, and knew what she had to do. If only she could move her arm into a better position..

“Let her go, Cyrus!” Kayden yelled desperately. “You have the document! You have what you want!”

"What you suggest is not possible,” Cyrus sighed. “After all, she might tell Renza about my little secret. Can you believe that Renza actually thinks I had this scroll destroyed? Deadly smart, that one. But ego, you see.. ego can blind even the most clever of people.”

"So why hide it?” Kayden appealed. “Who cares what she thought?”

"Call it an insurance policy,” said Cyrus, loosening his grip slightly. “If Renza turns against me, I threaten to reveal the document. Simple.”

"Sounds like you have it all worked out,” Genevieve managed to utter. “So why are you hesitating?”

"Please. If I kill you, Genevieve, even in the state he’s in my _bastard_ brother may still manage to strike me down..”

"There is no may about it,” Kayden growled, getting back to his feet slowly.

"Like it or not, we are at an impasse,” Cyrus said smoothly. “Which is why I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”

Genevieve tuned out of Cyrus’s words and turned her full attention to Kayden. He was tapping at his leg with his fingertip, almost like a countdown. 3. 2. 1…

She thrust her dagger into Cyrus’s side, and when he edged away, stunned, Kayden leapt forward, drawing his blade in mid-air and tackling Cyrus to the ground. 

Genevieve stumbled back to safety, gasping for breath.

"I told you not to touch her,” Kayden said, his eyes furious.

"Fool!” Cyrus reached for a second dagger hidden in his coat and swung it towards Kayden’s side.

Genevieve leapt back towards Cyrus, pinning his arm to the ground while Kayden held the rest of him. She then held her own dagger against his neck.

"How does it feel, Cyrus?” she fumed.

“Why, Lady Genevieve, what a sharp dagger you have…” Cyrus squealed. “Impossibly so.”

She smiled in satisfaction. “Given to me by the bravest man in Cordonia, and sharpened by the Warriors Stone itself for my protection.”

“Genevieve, behind us!”

Kayden nodded to the advancing guards, a small army with swords drawn and pointed forwards. “There are too many of them!”

There was a neigh and two horses galloped into sight. “Kayden! Genevieve! Hang on!” One rider, the king-regent, was holding his sword in one hand and the reins of the second horse in the other.

“History is written by the victors!” Cyrus yelled. “Kill the regent! I will remember your loyalty once I sit upon the throne!”

“Drop your swords now, and I will show you mercy,” Hunter called to the guards. “If you do not, then in the name of Cordonia, I hereby sentence you to death for treason against the Crown!”

A few of the guards dropped their blades and retreated. Those who remained raised their blades and charged at Hunter. He drew his sword and rushed into the assault, expertly swinging his sword to his right, guiding his second horse like a wrecking ball through the guards to his left.

Genevieve looked back to Kayden, who was slowly lifting his sword above Cyrus’s chest.

“You have won nothing!” Cyrus was yelling. “If Genevieve ever shows that scroll, it is the end of her dreams of royalty! You’re powerless!”

“SHUT UP!” Genevieve looked on in horror as Kayden appeared ready to thrust his sword into Cyrus’s heart.

“Wait… Kayden… I… you… you could never hurt your own brother…”

Kayden exhaled and removed the tip of his blade from Cyrus’s chest. “You’re half right.”

“NO!”

Kayden drew his sword back and struck his half-brother powerfully with the pommel. Cyrus fell limp as Kayden got to his feet.

The two of them turned to Hunter, who was rounding on another guard.

“Retreat. RETREAT!” The Vescovi guards began to run back towards the estate.

Kayden fell back down in pain.

“Kayden!” Hunter jumped from his horse and ran to him.

“Thank you for saving the day,” Genevieve said, breathless.

“I would stop at nothing to protect him,” Hunter sighed, looking down at Kayden as he groaned in agony. “What happened to him?”

“We had to jump out of a high window. He shielded my fall.” Genevieve explained.

“Help me get him up onto this horse,” Hunter said.

Together, they helped to manoeuvre Kayden onto Hunter’s horse. Afterwards, Genevieve lifted the succession order scroll from the grass, and passed it to Hunter. “Let’s get him back to safety first. Then, we need to talk.”

***

“So. She didn’t forget me after all,” Hunter said, examining the document later that evening in the drawing room of the Aster estate, his expression startled and conflicted. He looked up at Genevieve with a wide and questioning stare. “How could you hand me this? After everything that you’ve accomplished? This makes me King, Genevieve.”

“I will not betray those close to me for the throne,” Genevieve explained, sipping her wine.

“Of course, you would say that.” He sighed. “Do you remember when we rode to the Nevrakis manor together? And I told you that I still dreamed of being King? What I didn’t tell you was that the words felt empty as I spoke them.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Kendra meant so much to me, as a queen, a mentor. I always assumed it was my role to continue her good work. I never stopped and asked myself why I wanted to lead. Until I met you. Lady Genevieve. Tell me. Have you asked yourself, honestly, whether you should be the one in power?”

“Honestly? I am not sure I should be. Perhaps I do not want to be. It is a difficult question. It is weighing on me.”

“But you are deliberate and thoughtful. Unwilling to want power for the sake of power. You see? It is hard for even me to make an argument against you, even if the crown is my right.”

“The crown may be your right, but that doesn’t make it your burden,” Genevieve sighed. “I was given the chance to change my destiny. You have the right to change yours, or keep it.”

Hunter shook his head. “As king, I would be expected to find a suitable queen to find an heir. I know that would place a strain on my relationship with Kayden. How could it not? Yet, Kendra entrusted this to me. I cannot discard it so easily.”

“You would make a wonderful king, Hunter. And I’m sure you could work something out with Kayden.”

“And you would make a wonderful queen…” He looked at her curiously. “Yet there is no delaying it. The conclave is in a few days, and decisions must be made.”

He stood and read the scroll over and over, pacing furiously across the foyer, speaking his tortured thoughts aloud. “I must become king. It is my duty to lead. One that would be shameful and cowardly to abandon now. I only need wave this scrap of paper toward my country to fulfil my destiny and take its crown.”

He stopped pacing, and shook his head solemnly. “If I do not use the order, has everything I have worked for my entire life… has my newly fractured family.. the death of a woman who was like a mother to me.. has it all been for nothing?”

“Only you can answer that,” said Genevieve, standing and walking towards him.

He looked into her eyes. “It is my belief that Cordonia needs you more than she ever needed me, Genevieve Aster.”

Next, he dropped to his knee before her, holding out the scroll. “So, if I am to make a last command as her regent, let it be to deliver her the monarch she deserves.”

Genevieve lifted her hand to Hunter’s face and traced her fingers down his cheek. “Thank you. For always believing in me. I hope you and Kayden can find a dream of your own choosing.”

He smiled. “Freeing myself of this legacy is the first step on that path.”

“Then I accept.” She took the scroll. “And now.. I must win at the conclave.”

He sighed. “Indeed you must. The next few days will be difficult.”

“I feel the same. Everything has led to this moment. There is so much left to think about. So much left to say.” She sighed, recalling her earlier visitor. “Right now, I am exhausted. It has been quite the evening. You should go now, go and see if Kayden is okay.”

He nodded, and headed upstairs. “Good night, Lady Genevieve.”

“Good night, Your Regency.”

Once he had disappeared up the stairs, she followed him up and headed to her own room. Tonight’s victory was tinged with sadness now. Her earlier euphoria had collapsed into a melancholy realisation that what had happened tonight would never happen again.

Closing her eyes, she soon settled into a dream in which she and Percival had remained in the summerhouse, their bodies entwined and comfortable as they made plans to be together. Yet even in her dream, despite her blissful state, she already had a feeling of how disappointing it would be to wake up.


End file.
